A Girl and Her Riolu: Alolan Adventures
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A reboot of an old story. Based on Pokemon Sun. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.
1. Prologue

A Girl and Her Riolu: Alolan Adventures

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and Goldie © Me

* * *

Summary- When Kaya moves from her home in Sinnoh to the Alola region, many wonders await her and her grandmother! With her best friend, a shiny Riolu named Goldie, at her side, Kaya will face new challenges, make new friends and new enemies, and discover new Pokemin in this fun-filled, thrill-seeking, heart-stopping adventure! A re-telling of Pokemon Sun.

* * *

This is actually a reboot of an old Pokemon story, back when I had Pokemon Black version, but now that Pokemon Sun is out, I figured I might restart this, but there will be a few changes. First off, Kaya will be 11, instead of 14, and she's had Goldie since she was 7 years old. The story will basically be based off the game.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!**

A new window popped up on the computer screen, showing a Delibird holding an envelope in its mouth.

"You have mail!" the computer chirped. "You have mail! You have mail!"

"Okay, okay, I heard you the first time!"

She turned away from packing all her boxes and sat down in front of her computer, and by sat down, the writer means she had to sit on her knees, since her desk was gone and her computer was on the floor.

"It must be him," she said as she clicked on the window, which caused a man to appear on it. He had tanned skin and a dark brown goatee, a pair of glasses, a white cap with a rising sun design on it, and a white, opened lab coat, revealing his rather well-toned physique.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hello~? I'm coming through okay, yeah?"

"Yes, Professor Kukui," she said.

"Hey, there! Good afternoon!" said Kukui. "Or morning, in your case!"

She giggled at this.

"So, it's finally time for you to come here, to good ol' Alola, yeah!" Kukui exclaimed. "I can hardly wait to meet you in the flesh! Are you excited?"

"I sure am, Professor!" she answered. "Goldie's excited, too!"

Behind her, a golden-furred Riolu snored softly in a box filled with folded up sheets. Around her neck was a dark green collar with a grayish-blue stone dangling from it.

"Well...she was excited, anyway," she said as she pet the little pup on the head, causing her to smile and wag her tail in her slumber.

"Hahaha!" laughed Kukui. "Anyway, Alola is a special region, made up several different islands. That could be the reason why this place is just chock full of nothin' but rare Pokemon, yeah! And there's no shortage of rare Pokemon out there, either! Here, lemme show you one!"

He then tossed a Poke Ball into the air, causing a little dog-liked Pokemon to come out. It was covered in light brown fur with a white mane with little rocks on it and tail, a dark brown muzzle, paws, and flopped ears.

"Ruff-ruff!" it barked.

"Oh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed, fawning at the little puppy.

"Say hello to my best pal, Rockruff!" said Kukui, causing Rockruff to lick his face, which in turn caused him to laugh. "Okay, okay! Down, boy!"

"Rockruff! Ruff!" Rockruff barked before he got off of Kukui's lap.

"Peppy little guy, that one," he mused. "Anyways, Pokemon can found almost anywhere! In the grass, in caves, in the sky and sea! Here, we in Alola love our Pokemon and we depend on them, loads! Heck, we even battle with them, that is if we call ourselves Pokemon Trainers!"

"Wow!" she said. "Goldie and I will make so many new friends there! I can hardly wait!"

"I look forward to meeting you...Kaya," Kukui smiled.

A girl with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a lime green shirt, and light blue shorts smiled at him.

"Kaya!" a voice called. "Can you please help me with these boxes?"

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Kaya. "Coming, Grandma!"

On that, she got up and headed out of the bedroom...leaving behind an open magazine and a plane ticket on the floor. Goldie yawned before she jumped out of her box and glanced over at the magazine.

'Alola, huh?' the Riolu thought. 'It'll be time to say goodbye to Unova, soon...I wonder what awaits me and Kaya there.'

XXX

In some sort of building...a pair of white-booted feet ran down a sterile, white corridor.

"Haa...haa...haa...!"

"Come back here!"

A girl in a white dress with creamy-blonde hair and greenish-yellow eyes panted, holding her large sunhat to her head with one hand, her other arm holding some sort of Duffel bag. She soon reached a triangle-shaped platform and hit a button on the control panel, causing the platform to rise while a man in a white uniform braked to a stop, unable to catch her in time.

"Urrrgh!" he growled before he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "She's heading up to your position! Surround her and recapture the specimen!"  
 **  
"Copy that."**

The girl soon reached the upper level, panting as she looked around before she unzipped her bag...revealing a black face with little yellow dots for eyes blinking up at her.

"Pyeeeww...?" it squeaked.

"It's okay," the girl whispered in reassurance. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"She's over there!" a guard shouted as he pointed at her. "Get her!"

The girl gasped before she turned and ran as fast as she could, but the guards were right on her tail.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted, but her pursuers wouldn't give up. When she rounded a corner, at first, it seemed like she was in the clear...but then, two more guards jumped out in front of her, causing her to yelp in surprise before she turned to run the other way, only to gasp when she realized that she had been chased right into an ambush.

"Now, now, Miss Lillie," said one of the guards. "Be reasonable. We've always treated you well, haven't we?"

"Just calm down and hand over the specimen," said the other. "We won't hurt you."

"Y-you don't fool me!" the girl, Lillie, shouted, albeit somewhat fearfully. "Just stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Ooh, scary!" another guard replied, mockingly, as he cracked his knuckles, showing his obvious malicious intentions. "If you won't hand it over, we'll take it by force!"

Lillie gasped in fright before she clutched her bag...from which an eerie blue light shined.

"Huh?" she muttered...and then, in a blinding flash...she was gone.

"W-what the-?!" one of the guards questioned. "Where'd she go?! That little twerp got away from us!"

"Never mind that!" shouted one of his cohorts. "What do we tell the mistress?!"

"Tell me what?"

The guards froze in fright before they all turned and saw a shadowy figure...glaring at them with an icy stare.

"Oh! Uh...h-hello, mistress!" one of the guards greeted, nervously. "Umm...listen! We can explain! You see...err..."

"Out with it, you clod!" the figure barked. "What happened?!"

"AAH!" the guard yelped. "Well, uh...the thing is...umm...she...she got away...with the specimen."

A pause...but then the figure growled as she clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white.

"You...let her escape...WITH COSMOG?!" she roared, causing the guards to shriek and huddle together in fright.

"Wait, please, mistress!" one of them cried. "We'll get them both back!"

"Actually," the figure said before her lips curved into a toothy smirk, "I have somebody else in mind for the job."

The guards gulped while the figured chuckled in a sinister manner.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Ch 1- Welcome to Alola

**Ch. 1- Welcome to Alola!**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and Goldie © Me

* * *

 **~Three months later~**

Melemele Island, the first island of the Alola Region. It was beautiful, with a bustling city on one side and a flourishing forest on the other. It was almost as if everything here was perfectly balanced out.

In a house that sits on a highland, right near the beach, an old woman stands on the porch. Her hair was gray hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a light blue blouse with a cream-colored apron tied around her waist. The skirt on the blouse had a wave-like pattern around the edges, giving an oceanic feel to her attire, not to mention her seashell necklace.

To say that Kira was getting into the spirit of Alola would be a serious understatement.

At that moment, a familiar little Riolu came padding out onto the porch on all fours.

"Rio?" Goldie tilted her head as Kira sighed in content, as did Kenny, her Arcanine, who sat by her side. Kenny was Kira's very first Pokemon, having been given to her ever since she was only a child of 9 by her father. Back then, he was only a tiny, spunky, rambunctious Growlithe, at first seeming too much for Kira to handle, but as time went on, they became the best of friends. They even went to perform in Pokemon Contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh, having earned many ribbons and trophies. Nowadays, though, they are simply enjoying their retirement, since they were practically as old as each other, not to mention they had Kaya to take care of.

"Take it all in, Kenny," said Kira. "Can't you feel the sun's warmth? It feels exceptionally bright here...our first day under the Alolan sun."

Kenny barked in agreement, causing the elderly woman to reach up and scratch behind his ears, which in turn caused him to pant happily and wag his tail.

"All right," said Kira. "I think it's time we unpacked, don't you?"

"Rio!" Goldie barked, getting Kira's attention.

"Oh, Goldie!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, deary. I just thought I'd get some morning meditation in before we start the day. Speaking of which, could you go upstairs and wake Kaya? I'll start on breakfast, soon, and then we get unpacking."

Goldie barked again before she turned and scampered back inside, dashed up the stairs, and entered the bedroom that she shared with her trainer. The bedroom wasn't anything too special. The desk was sitting at the northern wall of the room, right in front of the window, and on top of it was the computer, a framed picture, and a globe. In the northwestern corner was the TV and the gaming system plugged into it. On the floor were several different Pokemon plush toys, such as a Pikachu, a Zorua, and a Clefairy, respectively (all of which were riddled with little Riolu tooth marks). There were still some unopened boxes around the floor, but for now, they were not Goldie's concern. She was given a mission, and that was to wake up her trainer...who was lying in bed, snoring softly. Wagging her tail and with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, Goldie ran up and pounced on Kaya, who yelped in surprise, only to laugh as Goldie licked her face.

"Morning, BFF," said Kaya as she held the shiny Riolu in her arms, which caused the little pup to nuzzle her face, lovingly.

Now, Kaya and Goldie were a far different story from Kira and Kenny. These two? They were joined at the hip from the start. Kaya was only 7 when she received the little Riolu as a Christmas present from her parents. The two instantly connected, neither one leaving the other's side. Some people say they had never seen a child and Pokemon love each other so much than these two did. However, Goldie was a rather peculiar Riolu. For one thing, she hated being in her Poke Ball, always smacking it away whenever Kaya tried to put her inside. Another thing that was odd was that unlike most Riolu, she was more quadrupedal than bipedal, preferring to walk or run on all fours. What made everyone more surprised, though, was the fact that Goldie simply refused to evolve into a Lucario. Whenever it seemed that the time would come, Goldie would seem to fight off the change through sheer force of will, which was rarely ever seen. However, Nurse Joy said that if Goldie continued to suppress her evolution, the stress it put on her body would have...fatal consequences, should the time come when she actually evolves. Thus, Kaya came up with this simple solution: she made a collar for Goldie that had an Everstone attached to it. This way, the little Riolu would never evolve and she'd never run that risk again.

"Grandma sent you, didn't she?" asked Kaya, causing Goldie to nod her head in response. "Figures. Well, I guess it's almost time for breakfast, huh? Better not keep Grandma waiting!"

Goldie barked happily as she jumped off the bed and scampered to the door, but in her haste, she accidentally bumped into the desk, which caused the picture on it to topple over and nearly fall to the floor. Thankfully, Kaya, thinking on her feet, grabbed the frame, saving it and the photo inside.

"Phew!" Kaya sighed in relief as she held the frame and wiped the dust off the glass...revealing the photo to be of a little 7-year-old girl, holding Goldie in her arms, and behind her was a woman with long, dark brown hair, like Kaya's, wearing an orange dress and a pearl necklace, and at the woman's side was a man of at least 29, wearing a plaid shirt and black trousers, a pair of glasses, and had slicked back auburn hair. All of them smiled at the camera as the photo was taken, and Kaya smiled warmly at the photo before she looked out to the sky.

"...Well, Mom and Dad," she said, "it's our first day in Alola. I hope you'll watch over me."

Goldie blinked up at her trainer, nudging her leg with cheek, worriedly, but then Kaya looked down and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Goldie," she said as she knelt down and gently scratched the sides of the Riolu's face. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"Kaya!" Kira called from downstairs. "Are you awake, yet? I'm making pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Kaya exclaimed, excitedly as she hurried down the stairs, being careful not to trip over Goldie, who barked happily as she followed after her. Once they were downstairs, they saw Kira in the kitchen, pouring some pancake batter on the pan. Kenny sat on the floor, eating a bowl of Poke Kibble. Next to him was another bowl, this one being yellow, so it was obviously Goldie's. Wasting no time, the Riolu ran to her bowl and began to hurriedly scarf her Poke Kibble, too.

"Well, look who decided to join us," said Kira as Kaya went over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Grandma," Kaya said. "I hope I'm not late for breakfast."

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Kira assured. "You're just in time."

"Can't wait!" Kaya replied. "I'm starving!"

"And after we eat, we'll start unpacking, all right?" asked Kira.

"Yes, Grandma," Kaya answered as she poured herself a glass of fresh, cool Oran Berry juice. As for Goldie, she just finished up her food and was sloppily slurping up some water while Kenny took his time with eating. Before too long, Kira had served Kaya a nice short-stack of pancakes, topped with Rawst Berries, sweet, stick maple syrup, and a dollop of fluffy whipped cream.

"Here you go, dear," Kira said. "Eat up."

"You know I will!" Kaya replied before she started to dig in, and soon after, Kira joined her, eating a bowl of nice, mushy oatmeal.

"So, Kaya," the elderly woman said, "are you excited to be here?"

"Well...yeah," Kaya said...albeit, a bit apprehensively.

"Well, that doesn't sound excited to me," said Kira. "Everything okay, deary?"

Goldie and Kenny both looked up at Kaya, as if in concern.

"...I am a bit nervous, actually," the 11-year-old admitted. "I mean...a new home in a new region, filled with people I've never met and Pokemon I didn't even know existed? It's...it's a lot to take in, Grandma."

"I understand perfectly, deary," Kira replied as she put her hand on her granddaughter's hand in assurance. "I felt the same thing when I first moved to Hoenn from Kanto. I had to say goodbye to all my friends and I was afraid I wouldn't fit in...but with Kenny at my side, I felt very brave, and the next thing I knew, I started making so many friends! Of course, I had to say goodbye to them, too, when I left the Hoenn region to be a part of the contests in Sinnoh...but even so, I still had confidence. It's always hard, moving to a new place. It might take time to get used to things around here...but you know that you're not alone, don't you? I'm here, Kenny's here...and of course, Goldie is, too."

Goldie smiled and wagged her tail, causing Kaya to smile at her.

"And just think of all the new friends you'll make here, both human and Pokemon alike!" Kira added. "You'll have a wonderful time! I just know it!"

"...Thanks, Grandma," said Kaya. "You always know what to say, huh?"

"Well, you and I both know I've been alive for a long time," Kira smiled. "I know a thing or two, you know."

The two both laughed at this before they continued eating their breakfast. Before too long, Kaya was finished, causing her to lean back with a rather bloated tummy.

"Phew!" she sighed. "That was so good."

"Glad you enjoyed it, deary," Kira smiled. "Now then, now that you have a little more energy, why don't you help me unpack all these boxes?"

"Right!" Kaya replied as she prepared to do just that, but before she could, **ding-dong!**

"Huh?" Kira muttered. "Well, that's odd. Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," Kaya said as she went to the front door and looked through the peephole, only to gasp in surprise. "Oh, my goodness! It's him!"

She then opened the door, revealing it to be none other than Professor Kukui, who entered the premises.

"Hi, there!" he greeted with a grin.

"Professor Kukui!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Oh, my!" Kira said as she noticed her. "Professor! Oh...we haven't started unpacking yet! Please, excuse the mess!"

"Oh, it's quite all right," Kukui answered. "I probably should've come later, yeah!"

"So, what brings you here?" asked Kaya.

"Why, to welcome you here to Alola, of course!" Kukui replied. "It's nice to finally meet you, cousin!"

"...Cousin?" Kaya repeated.

"Hehehe!" Kukui chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just a little thing we say 'round here, yeah? Anyway, I'm sure you must be tired after your trip here from Unova to Alola. You feelin' any jet leg?"

"Well, a little bit," answered Kaya. "I nearly slept through the whole morning!"

"Well, we sure are a long way from Unova out here in Alola," said Kukui. "It's practically still daytime out here, yeah!"

"Well, please make yourself at home, Professor Kukui," said Kira.

"Oh, please, just call me Kukui!" Kukui insisted.

"Of course," Kira chuckled. "You know, I still remember when you first challenged the Kanto League, years ago. When I first saw you, I just knew I had to come out here, someday! Never thought I'd actually move here, though."

"Honestly, I only went there to study the moves of Pokemon from Kanto," said Kukui. "I thought I knew a thing or two, but those Gym Leaders sure proved me wrong! Hahahaha!"

Kaya and Kira both laughed at this, while Kenny and Goldie both went to greet the professor, who made a noise of surprise as he noticed them.

"And who are these two?" asked Kukui as he pet them both.

"The Arcanine is Kenny," said Kaya. "He belongs to my Grandma. You already met Goldie during the video chat, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kukui answered as he continued petting the two dog-like Pokemon. "I thought she looked familiar, yeah! Anyway, Kaya, how about you and I head on over to the next town? It's time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a new Pokemon!"

"Island Kahuna?" Kaya repeated. "Pokemon?"

"Sure!" Kukui replied. "The Island Kahuna is always happy to give a new Pokemon to trainers who want to start their new adventures, here in Alola, yeah. Although, I wouldn't try taking him on, just yet. The kahunas here in Alola are crazy-strong, yeah! They'd mop the floor with folks like you and me!"

"But Professor," Kaya began, "Goldie's pretty much my partner, already."

"Who says you can't have more than one?" asked Kukui. "You can still get yourself a new Alolan Pokemon, yeah!"

"You think so?" asked Kaya.

"Kaya, I think you should do it," said Kira. "Why don't you go upstairs, get your bag and hat, and go to the next town?"

"Well...okay, Grandma!" Kaya answered. "I'll do it!"

"Rio! Rio!" Goldie barked as she hopped up and down, eagerly, while Kaya went upstairs to her room, fumbling through the boxes to find the items her grandmother told her to seek out.

"Ummm...they should be in one of those boxes," said Kaya as she looked around. "Now where...oh, right!"

She then went over to a white box with a red Poke Ball design on it, opened it up, reached in, and grabbed a red hat with a bit of a flowery-shape on the top and a melon patterned bag, which she put on. At that moment, Goldie entered the room, wagging her tail at the sight of her trainer.

"What do you think, Goldie?" asked Kaya, which caused the golden-furred Riolu to run up and jump into her arms, which in turn caused her trainer to laugh. "I thought so, too. Come on, let's head down!"

"Rio!" Goldie barked before she jumped down from Kaya's arms and hurriedly ran down the stairs with Kaya following not long after. Once they made it down, they found Kukui, being smothered in licks by Kenny.

"Okay, okay!" Kukui laughed as he tried to hold the Arcanine back. "You sure are a friendly old boy, yeah!"

"All right, Kenny, that's enough," said Kira. "Sit."

Kenny soon sat down on his haunches, and at that moment, he noticed Kaya and Goldie

"Oh, there you are!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Well, don't you look ready for anything?" Kira asked.

"I sure do, Grandma!" Kaya replied.

"Why don't you go and Goldie go on and get your new Pokemon?" asked Kira. "I'll be sure to have everything unpacked and cleaned up by the time you get home!"

"Oh, Grandma," said Kaya, "I'm not sure if I can leave you to do all this by yourself."

"Kenny will help me," assured Kira. "Now, don't you worry about me. You go off and get your new Pokemon friend. I can't wait to see it!"

"Okay, Grandma," said Kaya as she hugged her grandmother, who hugged her back. "I'll be back."

"Take your time," Kira replied. "Choosing a Pokemon isn't something you can rush, you know."

"I know," said Kaya.

"Your grandma sure seems excited about you bringing home a Pokemon, yeah?" asked Kukui.

"Yeah, she sure is," Kaya answered. "Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing. I've never had another Pokemon aside from Goldie before. I'm more worried about Goldie liking them."

"I think she'll understand, yeah," Kukui assured as he squat down and pet Goldie, who smiled and wagged her tail. "Now then, let's get going to Iki Town, so the kahuna can give you your new Pokemon! Oh, yeah!"

On that, he turned and walked out of the house, while Kaya and Goldie glanced at each other.

"Ready to pick out a new friend, Goldie?" the trainer asked, causing Goldie bark in reply. "I thought so. Okay...let's get going!"

On that, she and Goldie walked out the front door, preparing to make a new friend...perhaps more than one.

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Ch 2- New Friends

**Ch. 2- New Friends**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and Goldie © Me

* * *

"Wow! So this is Iki Town?!"

"You got that right, cousin."

Kaya gaped in amazement as she saw the small town...which looked more like a village, but still, the sight amazed her, since she had never seen such a simple place. Unova was always full of tall, almost futuristic buildings. Here, the buildings and houses only consisted of little wooden huts, and to see it was like a breath of fresh air to Kaya. She saw little children running around, playing with what looked like Rockruff, Pikachu, and some sort of mongoose-like Pokemon with a scowling snarly and a stripe of yellow fur going down its back.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Kaya asked.

"Ah, that's Yungoos," said Kukui. "It's the Loitering Pokemon. They didn't really used to live in Alola, but they were brought here for pest control."

"Another Pokemon from Alola," Kaya whispered. "Something about it just...excites me...! I'm so glad that I came here!"

"That's just what I wanna hear, yeah!" Kukui exclaimed. "The more you come to love Alola, the happier you'll be!"

"Hey, look! It's Professor Kukui!"

"And he brought a big kid with him!"

Soon, the small children surrounded the two and Goldie, who hid behind her trainer, nervously.

"Professor Kukui!" said a little boy, holding his Rockruff. "You promised you'd help me teach Ruffy a new move, remember?"

"Who's the new girl?" asked a little boy, her Yungoos sitting on top of her head.

"Oh, cool! What kind of Pokemon is that?!" asked another little boy, his Pikachu standing at his side as he looked at Goldie.

"Whoa, whoa! One a time, you guys!" Kukui said. "This here is Kaya, and she and her granny moved here, last night, all the way from Unova, yeah."

"And this is Goldie," said Kaya as she held Goldie in her arms. "She's a Riolu, and my best friend in the whole world."

"Rio!" Goldie barked as she licked her trainer's face, causing her to laugh.

"What kind of Pokemon is a Riolu?" asked the girl.

"Do they come from Unova, too?" asked the boy with the Pikachu.

"No, Riolu come from the Sinnoh region," Kaya answered, "and they're very rare, too, especially one with Goldie's coloring. She's a very special kind of Riolu called a Shiny."

"Can I pet her, please?" asked the boy with the Rockruff.

"Of course you can," Kaya answered. "Just be very gentle, and don't touch her feelers. Those are the two little flaps hanging by her face. They're VERY sensitive."

"That's right," said Kukui while the boy gently stroked Goldie's head. "Riolu are called the Emanation Pokemon, because it can sense the emotions of people. They're very perceptive, yeah! Anyway, you kids should get going. Kaya's here to get a new Pokemon from the Kahuna!"

"Ooh~!" the children oohed.

"You should SO get a Litten!" said the boy with the Rockruff. "They're awesome!"

"No way!" argued the girl with the Yungoos. "Get a Rowlet! They are SO cute!"

"Uh-uh!" retorted the boy with the Pikachu. "Popplio's best! They're funny!"

Soon, the kids started arguing among themselves, much to the exasperation of their respective Pokemon, plus Kaya and Goldie, while Kukui just laughed.

"Hey, hey, easy now!" he called, gaining their attention. "Whichever Pokemon Kaya decides to get, be happy for her either way, yeah?"

"...Well...okay," answered the boy with the Rockruff.

"I guess," said the girl with the Yungoos.

"Sure," added the boy with the Pikachu.

With that, the kids ran off, taking their Pokemon with them.

"Ah, youth," Kukui sighed, smiling wistfully. "It always does my heart good to see children so enthusiastic about Pokemon."

"I see they already have Pokemon of their own," said Kaya.

"They're still a little too young to go on their adventures, yet," Kukui replied. "When they get to be your age, though, they'll leave their homes and go out to explore the region, all on their own, yeah!"

Kaya smiled as she looked around, only to spot something up ahead. Without a word of warning, she ran up a flight of stairs, under a wooden arch, and stopped before a wooden platform...that looked somewhat like an arena. Beyond that was the entrance to a dense forest.

"What's this?" asked Kaya.

"Ah, that's the arena," Kukui answered. "You see, Kaya, here on Melemele Island, we worship the guardian of the island: Tapu Koko!"

"Tapu Koko?" repeated Kaya.

"That's right," said Kukui. "It's because of Tapu Koko that we're all safe and happy."

"Wow..." Kaya whispered, holding Goldie in her arms, still. "So...is there I meet the Kahuna?"

"That's right," Kukui confirmed. "Come to think of it, he should be here by now, yeah. Perhaps he's still on Mahalo Trail."

"Mahalo Trail?" Kaya repeated, inquisitively.

"It's the road that leads to the ruins where Tapu Koko is hidden, yeah," Kukui answered. "I'll go and look for him. You stay here, just in case he happens to show up."

"...If you say so," said Kaya. "Goldie and I will wait here, then."

On that, Kukui turned and walked away, heading into the forest, leaving the 11-year-old and her Riolu at the top step of the stairs. Kaya sighed as she sat down with Goldie sitting next to her, both watching the horizon and the sunlight glistening on the ocean's surface. Seeing it caused Kaya to smile at its beauty...but it did nothing to stop her boredom, and Goldie, sensing this, soon felt the same. Absentmindedly looking around, Kaya had to do a double-take when she saw a young girl with creamy blonde hair, dressed in white, walk by, and she seemed to be about her age. At first, she didn't really think much of it...but then, she saw that the Duffel bag the girl was carrying...seemed to wriggling around a bit, and she could've sworn she heard a strange sound coming from within.

"Shh~!" the girl hushed. "Stop fidgeting in there! I know you want to come out, but you can't! Not with all these people out here!"

"Smog...!"

"I know you want to go into the ruins," the girl said. "Just be patient."

With that, the girl wandered into the forest. At first, Kaya just sat there, unsure of what to do. On one hand, she felt that she had to go after the girl, but on the other hand, she was told to stay and wait for the Kahuna. Before Kaya had time to think it over, Goldie seemed to make the decision for her by jumping to her paws and running off in the direction the mysterious girl went.

"W-wait, Goldie!" Kaya called. "Come back here! The professor said we have to wait here for the Kahuna!"

When Goldie didn't listen, Kaya sighed as she got up to follow her.

 _'I really hope I don't get into trouble for this,'_ she thought before she ran into the forest after Goldie. When she entered though, she didn't see the Riolu or the mysterious girl.

"Goldie!" Kaya called. "Goldie, where are you?!"

No answer, except the sounds of various forest-dwelling Pokemon and the sights of rather eerie stone totem poles. However, the only reassuring thing Kaya did see was a set of footprint, obviously left by the girl from earlier, and behind that was a set of paw prints, obviously from Goldie. She followed the trail up a hill, keeping an eye out for any wild Pokemon as she did. If experience had taught her anything, it's that wild Pokemon tend to be very territorial. As she climbed up the hill, she found yet another set of stairs, comprised of wooden logs, which she proceeded to climb, as well, and once she reached top, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of Goldie's yellow tail, disappearing passed the foliage.

"Wait, Goldie!" Kaya called as she ran after her. "Come back here!"

After she broke through the shrubs, Kaya gasped when she saw the girl from earlier...somehow getting dragged along by her bag towards a wooden bridge.

"No! Stop!" the girl cried. "What are you doing?!"

That's when something came out of her bag, and Kaya gasped upon seeing a strange-looking creature. It looked a little black ball with ears and little yellow lights for eyes.

"W-what is that?!" Kaya asked.

"Nebby!" the girl called as the creature flew over the bridge. "No! Come back here!"

The creature didn't heed the girl's word...but then, it heard a loud squawking sound and chirped in dismay upon seeing a flock of Spearow. Needless to say, they did not look happy, one bit. Before too long, the little creature was surrounded, cowering as it was being pecked on by the angry birds.

(A/N: No pun intended.)

"Oh, no!" the girl cried. "Nebby, quick! Come back here!"

Just then, a golden yellow blur dashed passed the girl, who gasped upon seeing that it was Goldie, who growled as she started barking at the Spearow, whom all dispersed momentarily, only to go in for the attack once again. However, Goldie showed no fear, but instead braced herself for the attack, all while shielding the helpless creature with her own body.

"Wow...she's so brave!" the girl exclaimed. "But...it looks like she's struggling, now!"

That's when Kaya appeared with a serious expression on her face.

"Goldie!" Kaya called out. "Use Aura Sphere to scare those Spearow off!"

Goldie growled as she stood up on her hind legs and cupped her front paws together, forming a ball of blue energy in between them. Then, she threw them right at the Spearow, one of which got hit, resulting in a powerful explosion.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered. "Good job, Goldie!"

"...Wow...!" the girl whispered in awe. "That was amazing! She did exactly what you told her to do!"

"What is your problem?!" Kaya questioned, suddenly, causing the girl to flinch. "You clearly saw that your Pokemon was in trouble! Why didn't you go and help it?!"

"...I...I...!" the girl whimpered. "I just...!"

Before she could answer properly, they heard a loud yelp, causing Kaya to gasp as she saw Goldie being bombarded with more pecks from the Spearow.

"Oh, no!" Kaya cried as she ran out to Goldie, who grunted as she tried to fight the Tiny Bird Pokemon off. "Hang on, Goldie! You, too, Nebby!"

On that, she ran out on the bridge, despite hearing the disturbing creaks.

"Wait!" the white-clad girl cried. "Come back! It's too dangerous!"

"Well, my best friend is danger!" Kaya argued as she continued to run until she made it to the two helpless Pokemon, and she started swinging her bag at the Spearow, who squawked viciously. "Get outta here! Go on, scram!"

The Spearow wouldn't yield. They just kept throwing themselves at the intruders, one after the other. That's when Nebby began to glow a peculiar blue light, which caused the girl to gasp.

"That's...!" she whispered before the strange energy blasted forth from Nebby, pushing the Spearow back from itself, Kaya, and Goldie. However...it also broke the bridge underneath, causing all three to plummet towards the rushing river below!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kaya screamed as she grabbed Goldie and Nebby, holding them tightly in her arms.

"Oh, no!" cried the girl.

'Mom...Dad...!' Kaya thought. 'Looks like I'll be coming to join you, soon!'

Or so it seemed...because then, out of the sky, there was yet another flash of light. In fact, it wasn't a flash, but rather a flash of lightning, and soon after, something caught Kaya, Goldie, and Nebby and carried them all the way back up to higher ground! As Kaya opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw that it was some sort of creature with a black body and white markings on its chest and an orange crest on its head. It stared at Kaya with small, blue eyes, and and its pincer-like hands seemed to be holding some sort of shell.

Kaya and the mysterious girl both gaped at the creature, as did Goldie and Nebby.

"...Could it be...?" Kaya whispered. "Are you...Tapu Koko?!"

Before she could get her answer, the creature flew away in a flash.

"Wait!" Kaya called. "I didn't get to say thank you!"

But it was already gone, and Kaya sighed before she looked over to Goldie and Nebby. Then she smiled as she took them both into her arms.

"You two okay?" she asked, and the two little Pokemon gave unpleasant moans in response. "You two do look pretty scratched up. Darn Spearow...don't worry. I know just the thing." She then opened up her bag and pulled out a bottle of Potion and spritzed it on their wounds. "Some for you, Goldie, and some for Nebby."

"Nebby!" the girl cried as she ran over and took the tiny little puffball in her arms. "Are you okay?!"

Nebby chirped and squeaked in response.

"Oh, Nebby...you used your powers again, didn't you?" asked the girl. "What were you thinking?! Last time, you couldn't move for ages! You had me so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

Hearing that caused Nebby to shrink, sadly, causing the girl to sigh and hug the little creature.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she said. "It's just...you helped me back and I didn't know how to help you...even now, I couldn't help you because I was too afraid to do anything!"

Upon hearing that, Kaya suddenly felt guilty about her earlier outburst, but before she could speak up, she suddenly heard Goldie making a confused noise, which caused her to turn and see the shiny Riolu approaching something...something sparkling.

"What is it, Goldie?" Kaya asked, which caused Goldie to pick it up and drop it in Kaya's hands. It looked like some sort of stone with peculiar markings...the most noticeable one being the one in the middle. It almost looked like the letter "Z".

"What is this?" Kaya asked. "It almost feels...warm."

"Umm...excuse me?"

Kaya turned to see the girl, who bowed her head at her.

"Thank you for helping me and Nebby," she said. "I don't know what would've happened if you and that Riolu hadn't been here."

"You're welcome," Kaya answered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, though. It's just that...I'm really passionate about Pokemon, so when I saw that you were just standing there and letting yours get hurt...I snapped."

"I kinda deserved it," the girl replied. "I just froze up and did nothing. You, on the other hand...you're so brave! You just ran in like you weren't scared, at all!"

"Oh, I was scared, all right!" Kaya rebuked. "Scared for my own safety, but also for Goldie and Nebby, too! I'm just glad when I did...err...what's your name?"

"Oh, it's not important!" the girl answered. "Just...do me a favor? Pretend that you never saw Nebby...please?"

"Why?" Kaya inquired.

"It's...it's a secret," the girl answered. "Please...promise me you won't tell anyone about Nebby. Swear it!"

"Okay, I swear," said Kaya. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," said the girl. "Come on, Nebby. In the bag you go."

Nebby seemed to make a shrill squeak in protest.

"I know you hate being in there," said the girl, "but it's for your own safety."

Nebby pouted before going back into the bag. The girl prepared to walk back, herself...but then stopped in her tracks before she turned to Kaya and Goldie, who blinked at her.

"Something the matter?" asked Kaya.

"Ummm..." the girl muttered before she looked back at her. "Uh...I-I'm afraid to go back to town on my own!"

"Well, don't worry," Kaya assured. "Goldie and I will go back with you!"

"Rio!" Goldie barked in agreement, causing the girl to smile.

"Thank you so much," she said.

XXX

After a while, the two girls and Goldie managed to make it back to Iki Town, where they were soon greeted by Kukui.

"Kaya! There you are!" Kukui called. "Looks like you just missed the Kahuna, yeah!"

"I did?!" Kaya questioned before she sighed. "Great..."

"Well, look on the bright side," Kukui said. "You found my assistant, oh yeah!"

"Your assistant?" Kaya repeated before she glanced at the blonde girl, who smiled sheepishly. "Her?!"

"That's right," Kukui answered. "Her name's Lillie, yeah!"

"Lillie, huh?" Kaya asked. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lillie."

"Y-you, too," Lillie said. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you miss your meeting with the Kahuna."

"Don't worry about it," said Kaya. "Besides, Goldie followed you, so I had to go after her. These things happen."

"Lillie, I see you met Kaya, already," said Kukui. "She and her grandma moved here from Unova. Take good care of them, yeah!"

"I see," said Lillie. "So you're acquainted with the professor. It's nice to meet you, Kaya...and you, too, Goldie."

Just then, they heard a commotion coming from nearby.

"Look! He's back! The Kahuna has returned!"

"The guardian's chosen!"

"One of Alola's strongest Pokemon trainers!"

That's when he appeared: a stout, old man wearing a yellow coat with a white flowery pattern, a blue shirt, a pair of white pants with a shiwa around his waist, and a pair of blue sandals.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as he approached Kukui, who grinned.

"Nah, not much," the professor answered, "but where'd you go anyway, Kahuna? I thought you were going to meet us here!"

"I am the island's Kahuna, you know," said the Kahuna. "Whenever there is a problem, I must resolve it. Now, Lillie...what was it you were saying, before? For some reason, I could've sworn I saw Tapu Koko, flying through the sky earlier."

"Oh, um...yes, Kahuna Hala," Lillie answered. "You see, Nebby was being attacked by a flock of Spearow on the old Plank Bridge when Kaya and her Riolu, Goldie, appeared and fought them off...but then the bridge collapsed, and I was afraid they were going to fall into the ravine...and that was when Tapu Koko swooped down and saved all three of them!

"Really?!" asked Kukui in surprise. "Well, that's definitely something you don't hear everyday, yeah!"

"Hoho!" laughed Hala. "Indeed! Although it is said to protect the island, Tapu Koko is a rather fickle Pokemon, and yet it was moved to save you, young Kaya! Kukui, my boy, I believe we have reason to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this child with her brand new Alolan Pokemon!"

Kaya gasped at this.

"Really?!" she asked. "I-I get to choose my new Pokemon, now?!"

"Of course, child!" Hala answered, causing Kaya to squeal before she ran up and hugged him, overwhelmed with elation. However, she gasped when she realized what she did before she pulled away out of awkwardness.

"Umm...sorry," Kaya said, sheepishly, causing Hala to laugh.

"Think nothing of it, child!" he said. "I remember when I first got my partner. It was a day I'd never forget! Kukui told me of you coming here, and I'm overjoyed to finally meet you, Kaya."

"Thank you, Kahuna Hala," said Kaya, bowing her head.

"Rio-rio!" Goldie yipped as she bowed her head, too.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Don't start without me!"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered as she turned around, only to gasp as she saw a young boy about her age running towards her. His skin tone had the same coloration as Hala's, if not a bit darker, and he had dark green hair on his head that was tied in a ponytail. He had a black shirt, a pair of shorts with a flowery pattern, just like Hala's coat, and a pair of orange shoes...and because the boy wasn't exactly minding his running speed, he cried out in shock as he suddenly crashed into Kaya, who yelped as she fell down to the ground...and right on top of Goldie, too.

"Ah, jeez, that hurt...!" the boy groaned.

"Um...pardon me?" asked Kaya. "Do you mind getting up?"

"Huh?" the boy asked before he looked down and saw that he was lying right on Kaya's back, causing him to yelp in surprise before he quickly got to his feet. "Oops! Sorry about that! You okay?!"

"I'm fine," Kaya answered. "Although, Goldie might be a little mad."

Goldie growled as she shook off any dust on her fur before shooting a glare at the boy, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, again, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm Hau, by the way!"

"Hi, Hau," Kaya smiled. "I'm Kaya."

"Hau!" Hala exclaimed, causing Hau to turn and look at him. "Where have you been, boy?! I told you to meet me here, hours ago!"

"Sorry, Gramps!" Hau answered. "It's just...well..."

"Let me guess," Hala interjected. "Malasada, again?"

"I couldn't help it!" Hau replied. "There was a two-for-one special, and I didn't eat breakfast yet!"

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," Hala answered. "Anyway, you and Kaya are both just in time! You can both pick out a new Pokemon for yourselves, together!"

"Oh, sweet!" Hau exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Kaya added.

Hala chuckled before he held up three Poke Balls.

"Come on out, you three!" he called as he tossed them into the air, causing them to open and reveal three small Pokemon. The first was black, kitten-like Pokemon with red stripes and muzzle, as well as bright yellow eyes that burned like fire. The second was a little blue-furred seal-like Pokemon with a ruffled collar around its neck, a white muzzle, and a pink, bulbous nose. The third was a small owl-like Pokemon with beige feathers and a green bow that looked like it was made of leaves.

"These three Pokemon are called Litten, Popplio, and Rowlet," said Hala. "You are free to choose one out of three of them."

"Hmm...this is gonna be tough," said Kaya, thoughtfully. "I mean...they all look so cute...I almost wanna take all of them, but I know I can't! Now...which one...?"

That's when her eyes fell on the Popplio, who blinked up at her with bright, round eyes. Then, all of a sudden...she leapt into Kaya's arms, causing her to gasp in surprise before she laughed in delight.

"Plio!" Popplio chirped, cheerily, while Kaya cuddled her lovingly.

"I think this is the one!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Excellent choice, child," Hala smiled. "It's clear you that something in both of you has sparked the moment your eyes met. That Popplio is yours now!"

Kaya laughed as she continued hugging her new Popplio before glancing down at Goldie, who smiled at her and wagged her tail.

"Now, Goldie," Kaya said, "this means that you're gonna have a new friend to share me with. You won't be jealous...right?"

Goldie responded by going up to give the Popplio a lick on her cheek, causing the Sea Lion Pokemon to laugh and clap her flippers.

"How about a nickname for your new little friend, yeah?" Kukui asked. "Nicknames often help strengthen the bond between humans and Pokemon."

"A nickname, huh?" Kaya asked as she held the little Popplio up in the air. "Well...I think I'll call her...Nalu!"

"Nalu?" Hau repeated.

"Ah, the Alolan word for 'wave'," Hala said. "A fine choice, Kaya!"

"Nalu it is, then!" Kaya said as she hugged the newly christened Nalu. "Welcome to the family!"

"Rio-riolu!" Goldie chirped.

"Pop-popplio!" Nalu barked.

"My turn!" Hau spoke up as he stood on the arena and stared at the two remaining Pokemon left. "Hmmm...let me see."

That's when his eyes fell on Litten, who blinked up at him before he walked up and began to rub his body against Hau's calf, causing him to laugh.

"I think I made my choice!" Hau declared. "This little guy's the one for me! I think I'll name him...Ahi! 'Blaze'!"

"Very good, Hau," Hala nodded. "I can just tell you two are going to be best friends and partners."

Hau chuckled as he tickled his finger under Ahi's chin, while Lillie stood nearby, smiling.

"Good for you, Kaya and Hau," she said. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Hey, Kaya!" Hau exclaimed. "What do you say you and I celebrate this occasion with a Pokemon Battle?"

"A battle?" Kaya asked before she grinned. "Yeah! Why not?"

 _'It's only my first day here in Alola,'_ she thought, _'and I'm already making new friends, getting a new Pokemon, AND it's my first battle?! This day couldn't get any better!'_

* * *

Review, please!


	4. Ch 3- New Experiences

**Ch. 3- New Experiences**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and Goldie © Me

* * *

Kaya and Hau stood before each other, one with a look of determination, and the other with a bit of goofiness. Nalu stood before Ahi, the latter glaring at her with a serious expression. Goldie sat nearby with Kukui, Lillie, and Hala, having been told by Kaya to sit this out for the time being.

"We all know the rules of Pokemon Battling, yeah?" asked Kukui. "Whomever's Pokemon faints first loses! Kaya! Hau! You two ready, yeah?!"

"You bet!" Hau answered.

"Let's do it," Kaya grinned.

"Then...let the battle begin!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Okay, Ahi!" Hau shouted. "Use Scratch!"

"Mrowr!" Ahi yowled before lunging at Nalu, his claws extended.

"Dodge it, Nalu, and use Pound!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to jump to the side, avoiding Ahi's claws before she slammed her tail flippers on the Litten's head, dazing him for a moment, but he quickly shook it off.

"Try again, Ahi!" Hau called. "Use Scratch!"

Ahi turned and scratched at Nalu, who yelped in surprise and slight pain upon feeling the Fire Cat's claws rake against her cheek, but she still endured it.

"Use Water Gun, Nalu!" Kaya called, and the little Sea Lion Pokemon's spat out a jet of water from her mouth, dousing Ahi with it. It obviously caused some discomfort him, given how he yowled in displeasure and shook his head...but then again, most cats never did like water.

"You okay, Ahi?!" Hau asked, causing Ahi to growl at Nalu in agreement. "Okay, now try Ember!"

Ahi took in a deep breath, his hackles rising and flashing red...but when he tried, all that came out was a wisp of smoke, causing him to blink in confusion.

"AAH!" Hau cried. "Oh, no! Ahi's too soaked to use Fire-type moves!"

"Kaya, this is your chance, yeah!" Kukui called.

"Right!" Kaya answered. "Now, Nalu! Use Pound, one more time!"

Nalu leapt up into the air and began to spin head-over-heels before slamming her flippers on Ahi's head, once again, causing Ahi to stumble back in a daze.

"Ahi, hang in there!" Hau called, and even though the Litten tried his best, in the end, it was futile, for he soon collapsed, his eyes comically swirling with dizziness. "Oh, no!"

"The battle is over!" Kukui exclaimed. "Nalu is the winner! The victory goes to Kaya, yeah!"

"Yes!" Kaya cheered as Nalu jumped into her arms while Goldie barked happily, running around her trainer's feet. "You did it, Nalu! Great job!"

"Plio-plio!" Nalu chirped.

"You okay, there, Ahi?" asked Hau, holding the soaking wet Litten in his arms, and Ahi responded by mewling weakly and licking his cheek. "Aww, don't feel too bad. You'll get better with time! Just wait and see!"

"Mrow..." Ahi meowed, smiling warmly.

"Well done, both of you!" Kukui praised.

"Yes, well done," said Lillie, although she sounded a bit...reserved.

"You okay, Lillie?" asked Kaya.

"Oh, I-I'm fine!" Lillie answered. "I just...I never liked Pokemon Battles much. I know that's how they're supposed to bond with their trainers, but...I just can't stand seeing them get hurt."

"I understand," Kaya replied. "Honestly, there was a time I didn't care much for battling, either, but that changed one day."

"What happened?" asked Lillie.

"I was being picked on by an older kid and his Mightyena," said Kaya. "Goldie came and protected me. The next thing I knew, I started calling out to her use attacks, and she won!"

"The bonds of Pokemon and trainer often form when one or the other is in any sort of danger," said Hala. "I can see that you and Goldie are true friends."

"Thanks, Kahuna Hala," Kaya smiled.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked.

"Great battle, Kaya!" Hau exclaimed. "Really gave me goosebumps!"

"You were great, too, Hau," said Kaya. "Thanks for giving me the experience of my first battle in Alola."

As the two trainers laughed, Hala spotted the strange stone that Kaya had found, dangling from her bag.

"Kaya," he called. "Do you mind if I have a look at that stone you found?"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered. "Oh, yeah! Here you go!"

She then handed the stone to Hala, who took it in his hand.

"Hmmm...I see," he said. "Kaya...you said that Tapu Koko saved you and Goldie, did you not?"

"Yes, sir," said Kaya. "That's when Goldie found that stone."

"Hey, wait!" Hau exclaimed. "Grandpa, isn't that...?!"

"Yes, it is," said Hala. "It seems that even the guardian has favored Kaya."

"What do you mean, 'favored'?" asked Kaya. "What's going on?"

"Kaya," Hala began, "I believe fate has brought you and Goldie here to Alola for a reason."

"R-really?" asked Kaya. "How so?"

"I shall explain in time," said Hala. "In the meantime, may I borrow this stone until tomorrow? I promise, I shall return it."

"Of course!" Kaya replied. "I don't mind!"

"Lu?" Goldie asked, tilting her head.

"Plio?" Nalu squeaked, tilting her head, as well.

"Anyway, Kaya," Hala began, "I hope to see you, Goldie, and Nalu at tomorrow's festival!"

"A festival, huh?" Kaya asked. "Sounds like fun!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kukui spoke up as he approached Kaya. "Kaya, I meant to give you a couple of things. Here!"

He then handed her a device that looked like some sort of tablet, as well as a small booklet.

"The device I gave you is called a Pokedex," said Kukui. "Any new Pokemon you encounter, it'll scan it for you and add its information, yeah! And the booklet is your new Trainer Passport!"

"What does it do?" Kaya asked.

"I'll explain, later," Kukui said. "In the meantime, you better take Goldie and Nalu and get home to your granny, yeah?"

"Oh, you're right!" Kaya realized. "She's probably wondering where I am, by now!"

"How about I take you home?" Kukui offered. "And Lillie, you better come along, too, yeah! I'd hate for you and that little Pokemon of yours to get lost."

"Thank you, professor," said Lillie. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye on Nebby. Right, Nebby?" She looked inside her bag, only to gasp upon seeing that it was empty again. "N-Nebby?!"

"Uhh...Lillie?" Kaya asked. "He's right behind you."

Lillie gasped before she turned to see Nebby, blinking at her and squeaking happily.

"Smog! Cosmog!" it cried.

"Oh, Nebby!" Lillie scolded. "Why do you constantly wander off when I keep telling you to stay close to me?!"

On that, everyone began to burst into laughter.

XXX

"I'm home, Grandma!" Kaya called as she and Goldie entered the house.

"Welcome back, Kaya!" Kira called back as she got up from the couch while Kenny slept in his bed. "So, how'd it go?"

"Great! Just look at who I brought home!" Kaya answered as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "Okay, Nalu! Come and say hi to Grandma!"

 **POP!** The Pokeball popped open, and soon after, Nalu appeared from a beam of light.

"Popplio!" Nalu chirped, causing Kira to sigh in endearment.

"Well, aren't you just the most precious little dewdrop this side of Alola?" she asked as she picked the little Pokemon up. "I could just eat you up!"

Kenny made a disgruntled moan, as if grumbling in irritation.

"Oh, Kenny, don't pout," Kira chided. "You know I still love you, too."

Hearing that caused Kenny to sigh happily.

"Oh, and Grandma, I made a couple of human friends today, too," said Kaya. "Their names are Lillie and Hau!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kira replied. "Maybe one of these days, we can invite them over for tea!"

"That sounds fun!" Kaya replied.

"In the meantime," said Kira. "It's still quite early and lunch won't be ready for a few more hours. Why don't you take Goldie and Nalu outside to play on the beach?"

"Okay!" Kaya answered. "Goldie, Nalu! Let's go play!"

"Riolu!" Goldie chirped.

"Plio! Popplio!" Nalu cried.

With that, Kaya took her two Pokemon outside to play at the beach, just outside the house. Kira smiled as she watched from the porch as the trio playfully frolicked on the sand, chasing each other around and splashing each other with seawater. Goldie even chased after the bubbles that Nalu blew with her nose. However, she blew one a bit too big and ended up soaking Kaya and Goldie, but instead of getting annoyed, they just laughed and gave the little Popplio a hug, causing her to sigh in content.

"I think you're going to be just fine, Kaya," Kira mused. "Goldie and Nalu will make sure of that."

XXX

That night, Kaya, Goldie, and Nalu were in bed, sound asleep. After what happened this morning, not to mention battling Hau, and spending most of the day playing, it was finally time to rest up for the day ahead. As they slept, Goldie's sensors suddenly rose up, causing her to wake up in alertness. She didn't know why, but she was feeling some sort of unease and anxiety. The shiny Riolu stood up before she accidentally stepped on Kaya's shoulder and Nalu's head, causing them both to awaken, before she hopped off the bed and sauntered out the door.

"Goldie?" Kaya called as she got out of bed and followed her. "Wait, Goldie, where are you going?"

"Plio?" Nalu tilted her head in perplexity before she, too, got out of bed and followed after her new trainer. Before long, Kaya and Nalu had made it downstairs, and they saw Goldie sitting in front of the sliding glass door leading to the patio. Confused, Kaya also approached the door and looked outside...and gasped silently upon seeing Lillie, standing alone on the beach, staring up at the moon. She also spotted Nebby, peeking out of her bag.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kaya opened the door and walked out to the patio.

"Lillie?" she called, causing Lillie to jump and turn to look at her.

"Oh! K-Kaya!" Lillie exclaimed.

"What are you doing, standing on the beach?" asked Kaya.

"I...uh..." Lillie muttered. "Err..."

"...Lillie?" Kaya asked, causing the blonde-haired girl to look at her. "Do you...wanna come outside and maybe have a cup of tea."

A pause...but then Lillie nodded her head before she walked up to the house and entered.

XXX

"Here you go," Kaya said, handing Lillie a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Thank you," said Lillie as she took a sip. "Mmm...it's very good."

Kaya smiled as she sat down next to Lillie on the couch.

"So...what were you doing, standing on the beach?" she asked, causing Lillie to chew her lip in unease.

"...I...I had a bit of a nightmare," she admitted. "I didn't wanna bother the professor, so I came outside."

"Oh, I see," Kaya answered. "What happened?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it," Lillie replied, looking away.

"That's fine," said Kaya. "You can tell me about it when you're ready."

"Thank you," said Lillie, while Goldie, Nalu, Kenny, and Nebby all slept on the floor.

"You know, I had my doubts about this place," Kaya said, "but it's really growing on me. New faces, new Pokemon, new battles...it's all so exciting!"

"...I wish I had your kind of enthusiasm," said Lillie. "Honestly, I'm jealous of you, Kaya...I wish as brave as you."

"I might act brave, at times," Kaya began, "but sometimes, even I get apprehensive about things. It happens to the best of us, Lillie."

"Still," Lillie began, "I wish I could be more like you."

Kaya only blinked at her in concern.

"A-anyway," Lille started as she went to pick up Nebby, "I better get going. I feel like I've stayed long enough. The professor's probably wondering where I am, by now."

"Actually," Kaya began, "why don't you spend the night in my room, with me? I've got an extra sleeping bag."

"I-I don't want to impose-" Lillie started, but she was soon cut off.

"Lillie, I insist," Kaya said. "Besides...we're friends, now, right?"

Lillie gasped silently in surprise...but then she smiled softly at Kaya.

"Yes," she said. "We are."

XXX

"There you go," Kaya said as she put a sleeping bag on the floor of her bedroom, as well as a pillow. "I hope you feel comfortable in this."

Lillie soon got in the sleeping bag and rested her head on the pillow while Kaya got in her own bed with Goldie and Nalu.

"Is it okay?" asked Kaya. "I can get you an extra pillow if you want."

"It's fine," Lillie answered.

Kaya nodded her head before she prepared to cast off into slumber.

"Kaya?" Lillie called, causing the brown-haired girl to look back at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"...Thank you," Lillie smiled, causing Kaya to smile back at her.

"No problem," she answered, and before too long, the two girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry the battle wasn't very exciting, but it's only the first one, so yeah.

Review, please!


	5. Ch 4- Premonitions

**Ch. 4- Premonitions**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and her team © Me

* * *

"W...where am I?"

Kaya looked around, but only found herself in pitch-black darkness. So much so, she could barely even see her hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" Kaya asked. "Grandma? Kenny? Goldie? Nalu?"

No answer came, to Kaya's unease...and as she kept looking around, she spotted someone appear before her: it was Lillie, only...she had her back turned to her.

"Lillie!" Kaya called as she ran to her and put her hand on her shoulder...but when she turned to face her, Kaya gasped as she saw this...gelatinous-looking creature. It was completely white with dangling tentacles...which seemed to look like arms, legs, and even long hair, and at the top was some sort dome that looked like a hat. Kaya stepped back, horrified at what she was seeing...but in her shock, she didn't realize that the creature had reached out to grab her before it was too late. In the blink of an eye, she was pulled into a vice-like grip by the creature, which let out an ear-piercing shriek and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 _~Dream sequence end~  
_  
Kaya gasped as she sat up in her bed with a jolt, panting heavily as sweat dripped down her face.

"Lu-lu?"

Kaya gasped as she saw Goldie and Nalu blinking at her in concern, causing her to sigh as she pet them.

"I'm okay, you two," she assured. "I just had a bad dream is all...I just hope that I didn't wake Lillie up."

She glanced over to her right, only to gasp upon seeing that the sleeping bag she gave Lillie was empty.

"L-Lillie?" Kaya asked. "W-where is she?!"

"She left while you were still sleeping."

The brown-haired girl looked up to see Kira, standing in the doorway.

"She didn't want to wake you," said Kira, "but she says thanks for letting her stay."

Kaya smiled upon hearing that.

"Kaya," Kira began, "what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered. "Oh! Uh...I-I don't know...it was so weird. Lillie was in it, but...but then...I dunno. I saw this...thing."

"Thing?" Kira repeatedly. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Umm...I can't tell," said Kaya. "It almost seemed...unearthly."

"Oh, you just had a little nightmare, sweetie," Kira speculated. "Everyone has them, once in a while."

"I guess," said Kaya...before her stomach began growling, which caused her grandmother to chuckle.

"Well, I don't blame you for being hungry," said Kira. "After all, it's almost 10 o'clock."

"Really?!" Kaya questioned. "Why didn't you say so, sooner?! Come on, Goldie! Nalu! Let's go eat!"

Goldie and Nalu both barked in agreement before they hopped off the bed and followed after their trainer to eat breakfast. As they did, though, they heard the doorbell ringing, causing them to look up.

"Who could that be?" Kaya asked as she went to the door and opened it, revealing it to be Kukui, once again. "Oh! Professor Kukui!"

"Hey, Kaya!" Kukui answered. "Good to see you, cousin! I just thought I'd come and say thanks for taking care of Lillie last night! She told me about how you let her spend the night here, yeah!"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking," Kaya said. "I just thought she could use some help, so I let her come inside."

"You're very compassionate, Kaya," Kukui commented. "You really do have the makings of a fine Pokemon trainer, yeah. I hope to see it more during the festival tonight."

"Thank you, professor," said Kaya.

"But that's not the only reason why I'm here," Kukui said. "Kaya, tell me...have you tried to catch wild Pokemon before, yeah?"

"Oh!" Kaya realized. "Uh...not really. I mean, there was one time I tried to, but...I ended up getting chased." She then sweat-dropped, sheepishly.

"I see," said Kukui. "Well, then, let me give you some pointers!"

 **Grrrrrrrrgh...!** Kaya's stomach growling broke through the air, causing her to blush in embarrassment while Kukui blinked in surprise before he chuckled.

"Of course," he said. "First thing's first. Why don't you eat first, then we'll go out and I teach you how to catch Pokemon. Can't do much on an empty stomach, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kaya agreed. "Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked in agreement.

"Popplio!" Nalu added, clapping her flippers.

"Oh, I already ate," Kukui answered as he turned to leave. "Thanks for offering, though, yeah! I'll be waiting for you!"

Kaya nodded before she went to eat her waffles while Goldie, Nalu, and Kenny ate their kibble.

"Who was that, Kaya?" asked Kira.

"Professor Kukui!" answered Kaya. "He said he's going to teach me how to catch wild Pokemon before I go to the festival tonight!"

"Oh, how nice of him!" Kira exclaimed. "To think, our little family would grow even bigger!"

"I know," Kaya agreed. "It's almost hard to believe, isn't it?"

XXX

Kukui stood on the grassy hill, near Kaya's house, tapping his foot and watching the sky, admiring its vast beauty and the shining sun above.

"Professor!"

The professor turned to see Kaya and Goldie approach with Nalu's Poke Ball attached to her belt, the Popplio herself nestled safely inside.

"Ah, there you are!" Kukui greeted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kaya answered. "So...is this is where you'll teach me how to catch wild Pokemon?"

"That's right!" Kukui replied. "Look around you. You see all this tall grass, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," Kaya nodded, surveying the patches of tall grass all around her. "Wild Pokemon like to hide in here, right?"

"That's right!" Kukui answered. "It makes the smaller, weaker Pokemon to hide from from predators, but it could also help predators sneak up on them, or vice versa."

"Right," Kaya nodded. "So all I have to do is look around, find one, and catch it, right?"

"It's not that easy," said Kukui. "You can't just catch a wild Pokemon right off the bat, yeah. First, here. Take these." He then handed Kaya several Poke Balls. "Have theses to start with."

"Thank you, professor," said Kaya as she took them and put them in her bag.

"Now, just walking around in the grass and see if you can find a Pokemon," said Kukui. "I'll be here watching you, yeah!"

"Come on, Goldie," Kaya called as she and Goldie walked into the tall grass, and already, they spotted something: a tiny little black bird and white bird with a red-crested head, big, blue eyes, and a pointy beak, pecking at the grass. "Ooh! What's that?"

"Pikipek," Kukui whispered. "It's the Woodpecker Pokemon. This should be easy for you."

"Hmm...it looks like a weak Pokemon," Kaya theorized. "Goldie might be able to take it...but then again, Fighting-types are weak to Flying-types. I better use Nalu for this one."

Kukui nodded his head at this while Kaya pulled Nalu's Poke Ball from her belt.

"Nalu, you're up!" she called as she tossed the ball, causing Nalu to pop out.

"Plio!" she chirped, causing the Pikipek to look up at her.

"Now, use Pound!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to spin head-over-heels before she attempted to slam her flippers on the Pikipek's head, but the Woodpecker Pokemon flew away at the last second. However, it soon turned around and darted for Nalu, beak pointed straight at her.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Kaya shouted, causing Nalu to roll around on the ground, dodging the Pikipek's Peck attack before she shot a jet of water from her mouth, but the Pikipek strafed around in the air, dodging the small spurts before darting for Nalu again, this time landing a direct hit on her round head and causing her to stumble back.

"This is getting harder than I thought," Kaya said. "Don't give up, Nalu! Try Water Gun again!"

"Plio!" Nalu shouted as she shot another jet of water at the Pikipek, who dodged once again and dove for her, opening its beak and letting out a shrill echoing cry, causing Nalu, Kaya, and Goldie to cover their ears.

"What move is that?!" questioned Kaya.

"Echoed Voice!" Kukui answered, loudly. "Gets stronger with every turn, yeah!"

Kaya grunted as Pikipek darted towards Nalu, who still had her flippers covering her ears.

"Nalu!" Kaya called out. "Dodge and use Water Gun, one more time!"

Nalu finally managed to shake off the Echoed Voice attack before she rolled out of the way, once more before shooting the Pikipek with her Water Gun, and this time, it managed to land a hit!

"Yes!" Kaya cheered.

"Don't relax yet!" Kukui cheered. "Now it's mad!"

The Pikipek shook off the water from the Water Gun before flying up and diving toward Nalu, pecking Nalu on the head incessantly, causing the Popplio to cry out in a bit of pain.

"Use Pound, Nalu!" Kaya called, causing Nalu to stand up on her flippers and slam her tail against the Pikipek's face, causing it to fall to the ground. It attempted to get up to fight, once more, only to fall down with eyes comically swirling.

"It's weak, now!" Kukui exclaimed. "Get out your Poke Ball, Kaya!"

"Right!" Kaya answered as she pulled out a Poke Ball from her. "Now...go!"

She then tossed the Poke Ball, which hit the Pikipek on the head before it opened it, causing a red beam of light to pull it inside. Then, the ball fell to the ground and began to roll from side-to-side. Kaya chewed her lip, anticipating as the ball kept twitching...until...click!

"Yes!" Kaya cheered as she ran up and picked up the ball. "I did it! I caught my first wild Pokemon, a Pikipek!"

"Popplio/Riolu!" Nalu and Goldie cheered along with their trainer.

"Good job, Nalu!" Kaya praised as she hugged her Popplio. "You were amazing!"

"Pli-plio!" Nalu chirped.

"Good job, Kaya," Kukui smiled. "Not bad for your first wild Pokemon battle, but don't get too confident now, yeah. There's still plenty of battles out there, and they get harder and harder, every time!"

"I understand, professor," said Kaya as she held up the Poke Ball. "Now...let's see our new friend!"

She then tossed the Poke Ball into the air, causing the Pikipek she caught to come out.

"Pik-pek!" it chirped before perching itself on Kaya's fingers, and upon closer inspection, she saw that it was actually a male.

"Oh, aren't you a handsome little birdy?" asked Kaya, gently scratching her finger against the Pikipek's chest, causing him to twitter happily. "Hmm...I think I'll call you...Tapper! You like that name?"

"Piki~!" the newly christened Tapper trilled.

"That's one more addition to your team," said Kukui. "Hope to see what they can do during the festival tonight, yeah!"

"Of course!" Kaya answered. "See you later tonight, Professor!"

"See ya later!" Kukui replied as he walked away. "And no slacking off, yeah! Make sure your Pokemon are fit for the festival tonight!"

"I will!" Kaya assured, but despite her enthusiasm...one thing seemed to at the back of her mind, right now.

 _'What was with that weird dream I had?'_ she thought. _'And what did Lillie have to do with it?'_

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Ch 5 The Island Challenge

**Ch. 5- The Island Challenge**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and her team © Me

* * *

Kaya hummed to herself as she and Goldie walked around a bit more, hoping to get a bit more training done before she had to head to the festival. It wasn't until nightfall, anyway, so she had some time, and perhaps she could use this chance to find and catch some new Pokemon while she was at it. As they continued their search, a young boy spotted them.

"Hey!" he called. "Hey, you!"

Kaya looked up at the boy before she looked around, as if to see if he was calling for anyone else, before she finally pointed to herself.

"Yeah, you!" the boy answered. "My name is Jimmy, and I'm a Youngster Trainer! Will you battle with me?"

"Uhh...sure!" Kaya replied. "My Pokemon could use some training!"

"Thanks!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Oh, and don't hold anything back, okay? I may be young, but I'm no pushover, and neither is my Rattata!"

"Okay then!" Kaya replied as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "Tapper, you're up!"

On that, she tossed the Poke Ball up into the air, causing Tapper to come out.

"Pikipek!" he chirped.

"Go, Rattata!" Jimmy called as he tossed his Poke Ball in the air, causing what looked like a Rattata to come out, only...it looked different from a normal Rattata. Instead of having purple fur, it had dark gray with purple insides with two extra spiky tufts on the tips, and its usual long, thin whiskers were replaced by a thick mustache, and the line where its cream underbelly meets the gray fur was more jagged.

If Kaya didn't know better, this Rattata almost looked a bit more...sinister.

"That's a Rattata?" asked Kaya.

"Yup!" answered Jimmy. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"But why does it look different?" asked Kaya.

"Oh, yeah, you're new," said Jimmy. "Some Pokemon in Alola have changed their appearance and even their type to adapt to their environment, like my Rattata! A long time ago, they used to overrun the place until this Pokemon called Yungoos came along and started hunting them during the day, so now, Rattata started to come out at night and they started to live in cities and such! Not just that, but their type changed, too! Instead of being a Normal-type, now Rattata are Dark-type Pokemon!"

"That's incredible!" Kaya replied. "Alola is so full of surprises!"

"I know!" Jimmy agreed. "Anyway, we doing this or what?"

"Of course!" answered Kaya.

"Okay then!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Now, Rattata, use Bite!"

"Rat!" Jimmy's Rattata screeched as he lunged at Tapper, trying to bite at his tiny legs.

"Dodge and use Peck!" Kaya ordered, causing Tapper to fly up into the air before he began to peck on the Rattata's head, causing him to yelp in pain as he tried to shake him off.

"Use Tackle!" Jimmy shouted, causing his Rattata to jump at Tapper and tackle him to the ground.

"Pek!" cried Tapper.

"Tapper!" Kaya called out. "You okay?!"

Tapper simply shook his head and turned to face Jimmy's Rattata, chirping in determination, causing Kaya to smile.

"Okay, Tapper!" she called. "Use Echoed Voice!"

Tapper opened his mouth and let out a loud, echoed cry, causing Jimmy's Rattata to screech in pain as he held his ears before he was blown back.

"Rattata!" Jimmy cried.

"Now, use Rock Smash while Rattata is disoriented!" Kaya added, causing the Pikipek to fly toward Rattata, his feet curled up like a fist.

"Quick, Rattata!" Jimmy called. "Snap out of it and dodge!"

Rattata quickly shook his head before leaping out of the way, causing Tapper to fly right by him.

"Try again, Tapper!" Kaya called. "Use Rock Smash!"

"Pikipek!" Tapper squawked as he flew down towards Rattata one more time.

"Use Tackle to counter, Rattata!" Jimmy called out, causing his Rattata to leap up at Tapper once more, but the Pikipek's feet collided with him before he could make full impact, causing him to fall to the ground, once again. Rattata tried to stand up, but after wobbling for just a moment, he fell down, eyes in the shape of Xs, causing Jimmy to gasp before he ran over to him and pick him up.

"Rattata?!" Jimmy asked, causing Rattata to blink up at him.

"R...Ratta...?" he squeaked, as if asking "Did I okay?"

"You did great, buddy," said Jimmy, smiling in assurance as he took out his Poke Ball. "Have a good rest. Return!"

With that, he summoned the little Dark-type rat back into his Poke Ball, and not long after, Kaya approached him, holding out her hand.

"Good battle, Jimmy," Kaya smiled while Tapper was perched on her shoulder. "It was fun."

"Thanks!" Jimmy answered as Kaya pulled him up. "I had fun, too!"

"You and Rattata are really bonded together," said Kaya. "If you train just a little harder, you both will be on your way to becoming real trainers, too!"

"You think so?" asked Jimmy. "I think you and your Pokemon are gonna do great things, too."

"Well, all I know is we do our best," Kaya answered. "I just hope you guys remember that, too."

"We will!" Jimmy replied. "Thanks again...err..."

"It's Kaya."

"Thanks, Kaya!"

"Jimmy~! Where are you?! You have chores, young man!"

Jimmy tensed up upon hearing that voice.

"It's my Mom...!" he squeaked before he turned and ran off. "I gotta go now, Kaya! See ya later!"

"Come and watch me at the festival tonight, if you get the chance!" called Kaya.

"I will!" Jimmy called back.

"...The wonders of Alola," Kaya mused while Tapper and Goldie looked up at her in perplexity. "No matter what region you come from, though, it's all the same: the true bonds between people and Pokemon and the battles that strengthen them."

XXX

Night has fallen. The sound of beating drums and flute music filled the air. Tiny embers from lit torches flew in the night breeze.

The festivities in Iki Town truly were in full swing. All the townsfolk and their Pokemon had gathered around the arena, including Kira and Kenny, the former chatting with Hala.

"I hope Kaya makes it, soon," said Kira. "She was excited for this festival since the other night."

"I'm sure your granddaughter will be here soon," assured Hala. "She seems to be a very eager young girl. I can tell she's very passionate about what she's doing. It almost reminds me of how I once was in my youth."

Kira chuckled at this.

"I agree," she concurred.

"Here I am!"

Everyone turned to see Kaya and Goldie running towards them.

"There you are child!" Kira exclaimed as she hugged Kaya, who hugged her back. "I just knew you'd make it in time."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Kaya replied. "So...what is this festival about?"

"Alola is made up of 4 different islands," said Hala. "Each island has a different guardian. The festival we have today is held to express gratitude to these 4 Pokemon that have protected us for generations. We might call it a festival, but it's just this little party that you see here. There might not be many of us here in Iki Town, but we still try to go all out."

"I heard Hau was coming," Kaya said. "Is he here, already?"

"Yes," answered Hala before he pointed behind his shoulder. "He's back there with Ahi."

Kaya turned, only to spot the Kahuna's grandson, stuffing his mouth with a pancake stuffed with some sort of red paste and holding some other snacks in his arms, while Ahi munched on some berries.

"Hau!" Kaya called, causing Hau to look back and see her.

"Mmhmph!" Hau exclaimed, his mouth muffled by the pancake, which he quickly swallowed. "Kaya! Hey! Where've you been?"

"I was just out doing a little training," said Kaya. "I see you're helping yourself to all the food."

"Oh, yeah," Hau said as he handed her one of the pancakes. "Want some? It's malasada, an Alolan specialty! Super tasty!"

"Thanks!" answered Kaya as she took the confection and took a bite. "Mmmm...that is tasty! You wanna try a bite, Goldie?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked in reply, allowing her trainer to hold the malasada to her, which she quickly took a bite out of and made a jovial cry at the taste, her eyes sparkling as she put her paws to her cheeks.

"Good, right?!" Hau asked.

"Kaya! There you are, cousin!"

Kaya turned to see Kukui and Lillie approaching.

"Oh! Hi, professor! Hi, Lillie!" Kaya greeted.

"Hello, Kaya," Lillie greeted back. "Err...about this morning, when I left without saying anything-"

"Don't worry about it, Lillie," said Kaya. "Grandma told me about what you said. I'm glad I could let you stay in my room for the night."

Lillie smiled at this, causing Kaya to smile back at her.

"Anyway, you're just in time, Kaya, yeah!" Kukui spoke up.

"Time for what, exactly?" Lillie queried.

"Smog~!" Nebby chirped from within her bag, causing the blonde-haired girl to gasp before she began to rub the side of it in order to quell the little Pokemon inside.

"A full-powered festival of Pokemon battling!" Kukui replied. "We pit our Pokemon against each other to show off their best moves in friendly competition for the guardian, Tapu Koko! Woo!"

"...I see," Lillie muttered, uneasily.

"...Hey, Lillie," said Kaya. "You don't have to watch us if you don't want to. I know how you feel against Pokemon battling."

"N-no, Kaya!" Lillie replied. "I may not like it, but...it seems like an important event, so I'll stand by and cheer for you and Hau."

Kaya and Hau both smiled and nodded their heads at this.

"Children!" Hala called as he approached. "It is time for the battle to commence. Face each other in the arena with your steadfast Pokemon!"

"Okay, Tutu!" Hau replied. "Let's go, Ahi!"

"Mrowr!" Ahi meowed as he followed after his trainer.

"Ready for this, Goldie?" asked Kaya.

"Rio!" Goldie barked in determination.

Soon, Kaya and Hau stood before each other, staring one another down with determined faces, while Hala stood at the side with a little Pikachu sitting next to him.

"For all life on our islands," the Kahuna spoke, "and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy and courage in their hearts..."

"Island challenge?" Kaya murmured under her breath.

"...We pray for your protection," Hala continued, "for them and all of Melemele! May this Pokemon battle between these young trainers be an offering to island's guardian deity- Tapu Koko! On one side is my beloved grandson, Hau!"

Hau grinned from ear-to-ear at his introduction.

"And before him stands Kaya, a special girl who has met with Tapu Koko, itself!" Hala added, causing Kaya to smile as the crowd "oohed" at her.

"Tapu Koko appeared before her?"

"How extraordinary!"

"Good luck, Kaya!" Kira called while Kenny barked in agreement.

"Thanks, Grandma!" Kaya called back.

"Kaya! Hau!" Hala exclaimed. "Bring forth the power of your Pokemon! Let the battle...BEGIN!"

Hau grinned as he tossed a Poke Ball into the air.

"Come on out, Puka!" he called as he tossed a Poke Ball into the air, causing a little Pichu to pop out.

"Pichu!" he squeaked.

"Aww, isn't he adorable~?!" Kaya cooed.

"He may be cute," Hau began, "but Puka packs one heck of a punch! So don't hold back Kaya, okay?"

"You got it, Hau!" Kaya answered. "Okay, Goldie! You're up!"

"Riolu!" Goldie barked as she stood before Puka.

"Okay, Puka!" Hau called out. "Use Thunder Shock!"

"Pi...CHU~!" Puka cried as he squeezed his tiny paws against his cheeks, causing electric bolts to surge toward Goldie.

"Goldie, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kaya ordered, causing the shiny Riolu to weave around the bolts and tackle Puka with her incredible speed. The Pichu bounced backwards for a moment, but quickly hopped back up to his feet.

"Puka! Use Charm!" Hau called, causing Puka to look at Goldie in a rather endearing manner, causing the Riolu to tense up and blush a little.

"Goldie! Don't be deterred!" called Kaya, causing Goldie to shake her head to snap herself out of it. "Now, use Aura Sphere!"

Goldie propped herself up on twos before she put her paws in a pitching stance, a ball of blue energy forming in between before she threw it at Puka with a cry.

"Puka, dodge it and use Thunder Shock again!" Hau shouted, causing Puka to barely dodge the Aura Sphere, which ended up exploding behind Hau, while the Pichu squeezed his cheeks once again and caused bolts of electricity to surge toward Goldie again. However, Kaya didn't react soon enough to give out a command, causing Goldie to be shocked to her core.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried while Goldie stumbled for a moment, but then she quickly shook her head to relieve herself of the disorientation. Some static sparked from her fur, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. "You okay, Goldie?!"

"Lu!" Goldie nodded as she looked back at Kaya, who smiled.

"Okay, Goldie! Use Quick Attack, again!" she commanded, which caused Goldie to rush at Puka once more. However, Kaya seemed to notice that Goldie's speed seemed to have slowed a bit, as if she was having trouble moving, but even so, she managed to land another direct hit. That seemed to be enough to finally finish off Puka, who let out a cry as he fell down, eyes swirling.

"Oh, no!" cried Hau as he pulled out his Poke Ball. "Puka, return!"

In a flash of light, Puka was summoned back into his ball, while Hau brought out another one.

"Go, Ahi!" he called as he threw, causing Ahi to emerge, his hackles standing on end as he hissed.

"Okay, Goldie!" Kaya called. "Let's...huh?"

At that moment, she finally noticed something was wrong with her shiny Riolu: Goldie's body had static sparking from her body, and it looked like she couldn't move a muscle without it causing her some sort of pain.

"Goldie?!" Kaya questioned. "What's wrong?!"

"Looks like Goldie got hit with Pichu's ability, Static!" Kukui exclaimed. "She had made contact with Puka so much, the electrical discharge from his body caused her to get paralyzed, yeah!"

"Oh, no!" Kaya cried. "Goldie, quick, fight it off!"

"Use Ember, Ahi!" Hau called out, causing Ahi to take in a deep breath before he spat out hot embers from his mouth, hitting Goldie right in the face and causing the shiny Riolu to cry out in pain as she stumbled back. "Now, use Scratch!"

Ahi ran up to Goldie, his claws outstretched as he raked them across her right cheek, causing her to fall back. Despite this, Goldie got right back up again, trying to fight off her paralysis.

"Use Headbutt, Goldie!" Kaya commanded, and despite her current condition, Goldie managed to push herself to charge at Ahi and slam him to the ground with her head. Like her, though, the Litten was too determined to back down, for he stood right back up again.

"Use Ember one more time, Ahi!" Hau ordered, causing Ahi to spit embers at Goldie once more. This was enough to cause Goldie to fall down to the ground, defeated.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried as she picked up her Riolu. "You okay, BFF?"

"Lu...!" Goldie groaned, weakly.

"You did great," Kaya smiled as she pet her head. "You deserve a nice, long rest." She then went over to Lillie and held Goldie out to her. "Here, Lillie, hold her for me."

"Hold?!" Lillie questioned. "N-no, I don't think I-"

"Thanks," Kaya said as she put the Riolu in Lillie's arms, causing the blonde girl to make an uneasy whimper, but as Goldie blinked up at her, she felt herself suddenly growing calm.

"Umm...hi, Goldie," Lillie said, causing Goldie to smile and wag her tail, which in turn caused Lillie to smile back at her. Meanwhile, Kaya faced Hau and Ahi once more, pulling out another Poke Ball.

"Nalu, you're up!" Kaya called as she tossed the ball into the air, causing Nalu to emerge.

"Pop-Popplio!" the Sea Lion Pokemon barked.

"Ahi, use Scratch!" Hau ordered, causing Ahi to run at Nalu with his claws outstretched, once again.

"Dodge and use Pound!" Kaya commanded, and Nalu rolled out of the way of Ahi's attack before slamming him on the head with her tail, knocking him down for a moment, but the Fire Cat quickly back on his paws.

"Use Lick, Ahi!" Hau called, which caused a rather mischievous glint to appear in the Litten's eye before he went up and licked Nalu in the face, causing her to shudder in disgust.

"Don't let it faze you, Nalu!" Kaya called. "Use Water Gun!"

Nalu shook her head before she fired jets of water in spurts.

"Dodge it, Ahi!" Hau called out, causing Ahi to strafe and wave around the jets of water, but unfortunately for him, he didn't avoid the last one in time and got hit. "Ahh! Ahi, you okay?!"

Ahi shook the water off his face before he growled at Nalu, who glared back at him.

"Use Scratch, again!" Hau ordered, and Ahi ran at Nalu with his claws poised to strike.

"Dodge it, quick!" Kaya called out to Nalu, who tried to roll out of the way again, but she didn't react fast enough and got scratched against the left cheek, but it didn't do anything to deter her. "Now, use Water Gun again!"

Nalu took a deep breath and fired another jet of water at Ahi, who was too late to react and got doused, once again.

"Ahi!" Hau cried. "Come on, you make it!"

Ahi grunted as he tried to stand up, but soon, his body gave out and he collapsed once again, eyes swirling in a defeated daze.

"The battle is over!" Hala exclaimed. "Kaya and her team are the winners!"

"Yes!" Kaya cheered as Nalu jumped into her arms. "Great job, Nalu!"

"Plio!" Nalu chirped as her trainer hugged her, while Hau held Ahi in his arms.

"Good job, buddy," he smiled. "Great effort."

"Mrow-row..." Ahi mewled, smiling despite his defeat as Hau summoned him back inside his Poke Ball.

"Hey, Hau!" Kaya called, causing the boy to look up at her. "Great battle. You and your Pokemon fought really well."

"Hehe!" Hau chuckled. "Thanks, Kaya! You, too! I had a real blast battling with you and your Pokemon!"

At that moment, everyone began to applaud the two trainers.

"What a battle!"

"That was amazing!"

"I'm sure Tapu Koko enjoyed it, too!"

"Well done, Kaya!" Kira praised as Kaya went up and hugged her.

"Thank you, Grandma," Kaya smiled.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped as she jumped out of Lillie's arms, having recovered from her paralysis, and jumped into the arms of her trainer, who laughed as the shiny Riolu began to lick her face.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Nalu, Goldie," said Kaya.

"It was certainly an excellent battle," said Hala. "I'm sure that even Tapu Koko-"

"KO-KOKOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" a voice rang out in the air, echoing across the night sky, causing everyone to look up in surprise.

"Hoho!" Hala laughed. "Well, there you have it! Tapu Koko's song of approval! Which reminds me..." He then turned to Kaya and approached her. "Here, Kaya. For you."

He then held up a peculiar-looking object: it looked like the stone that Tapu Koko had left Kaya, only now, it was attached to a shimmering white ring.

"What's this?" asked Kaya.

"It's called the Z-Ring," answered Hala. "It is a mysterious bracelet that is able to draw out the power that lies deep within your Pokemon. We call it...Z-Power!"

"Z-Power..." whispered Kaya.

"We Kahunas can make them by refining the Sparkling Stones, such as the one that Tapu Koko left you," Hala explained. "Although you can collect more of the Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokemon...and yet, Tapu Koko had left you that stone. Either it has taken a liking to you...or perhaps it might have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Kaya repeated.

"In other words," Kukui began as he approached Kaya, "it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge, yeah! If you visit all the islands of Alola, you just might figure out what that mission is."

"Wait, what's the island challenge?" asked Kaya.

"The island challenge is about you, traveling throughout Alola," said Kukui, "and aiming to be the strongest in the region! The champion! Woo!"

"Sounds cool, doesn't it?!" asked Hau. "I can't wait to start my island challenge!"

"W-wait, hang on a second!" Kaya exclaimed. "Why would-"

"I'll explain later," Kukui replied. "For now, I think it's time for us to head home, yeah?"

"It is getting to be about dinnertime," said Hau, rubbing his growling stomach, and it seemed to cause Kaya's stomach to growl, as well, which made her gasp.

"Well...I guess so," she mused, scratching the back of her head.

On that, everyone began to head home. As they walked, Lillie stopped for a moment, causing Kaya and Goldie to look back at her in concern.

"Something wrong, Lillie?" asked Kaya.

"Huh?" muttered Lillie. "Oh, no...I was just thinking about Tapu Koko. I really want to see it again, one day...and thank it for saving Nebby...oh, and you and Goldie, too, Kaya!"

"Yeah," Kaya smiled. "I kinda wanna see it again, too...maybe one day."

"It's so strange that it left you that strange stone," Lillie mused, "even though you're a newcomer here. I wonder why."

"Lillie!" Kukui called out. "Come on! Let's get going, yeah!"

"I'm coming!" Lillie called back. "Well, Kaya...I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, Lillie," Kaya smiled back. "Come on, Goldie. Time to go home."

"Lu!" Goldie barked as she followed Kaya.

XXX

Kaya sighed as she lied in her bed, her stomach bulging from eating the delicious pasta that Kira made for dinner, while Goldie and Nalu lied on her bed and Tapper perched himself on the headboard. She was just about ready to cast off into post-eating slumber...but just as she was about to do so, she looked up at the Z-Ring that she had put on her left wrist, staring at it intently.

 _'The Z-Ring...'_ she thought. _'Tapu Koko...a mission...the island challenge...so many things happening here at once. It's almost like I'm in a whirlwind of it all...'  
_  
She then clenched her hand into a fist.  
 _  
'Do I really have what it takes...to be the strongest in Alola?'_

* * *

Review, please!


	7. Ch 6- Meeting the Rotom Dex

**Ch. 6- Meeting the Rotom Dex**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and her team © Me

* * *

Kaya gasped as she sat up in her bed, again, her face drenched with sweat and her breath huffing with slight panic. She looked around, only to see she was once again in her bedroom, with Goldie, Nalu, and Tapper all sleeping on her bed. Kaya sighed as she lied back against her pillow again, putting a hand on her forehead.

"That same dream, again," she whispered. "The one where Lillie turns into some sort of weird creature...what could it mean?"

"Kaya! Someone's here to see you!"

Kaya sighed before she sluggishly got out of bed, running her hand through her messy hair.

"I-I'm coming, Grandma," she answered, yawning tiredly as she walked down the stairs and entered the living room. "So, who is-" Her eyes went wide when she realized it was Lillie, who gave a bit of an apprehensive expression. "Oh, Lillie! Good morning!"

"G-good morning," Lillie nodded. "Sorry, were you still asleep?"

"Eh, I couldn't really sleep much last night, anyway," Kaya admitted. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, yes," Lillie replied. "Err...well, the professor sent me. He said 'Hey, Lillie! Go get Kaya and bring her here! Woo!'"

Kaya let out a stifled at the blonde's attempt at impersonating the professor.

"What does he need me for?" she inquired.

"He just wanted me to bring you to his lab," Lillie answered. "You know, that shack on the beach?"

"Wait...THAT'S where his lab is?" asked Kaya.

"It looks a lot better inside than outside," Lillie assured. "Don't worry. So, how about I let you get ready, first? I'm sure you'd like to get dressed and eat before we go."

"I would, actually," Kaya confirmed, sheepishly. "Thanks, though, Lillie."

Lillie nodded before she turned and walked out the door, while Kira chuckled as she glanced over at her granddaughter.

"You and Lillie seem to be rather close, dear," said Kira.

"You think so?" Kaya asked. "She still seems a bit shy, though, doesn't she?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come out of that," Kira said. "By the way...have you noticed something else about Lillie?"

"Like what?" asked Kaya.

"Oh, it's just a hunch, really," Kira answered. "Anyway, sit down and I'll get started on breakfast."

At that moment, all of Kaya's Pokemon, plus Kenny, came running down the stairs, rushing to their bowls, nearly causing Kaya to topple over had she not gotten out of the way in time. They all rushed to their food bowls, which were empty at the moment, and whined and cried incessantly, waiting for them to be filled."

"Okay, okay, you guys!" Kaya assured as she went into the pantry and pulled out a HUGE bag of Poke Kibble, straining a bit as she did. "Good thing Grandma bought some extra Pokemon food yesterday."

XXX

After she had eaten her breakfast, got into her daytime wear, summoned Nalu and Tapper into the Poke Balls, and had gotten some pocket money from Kira, Kaya left the house with Goldie.

"See ya later, Grandma!" called Kaya.

"Have fun!" Kira called back. "Kenny and I will be waiting for you!"

Kenny barked in agreement while Kaya hurried out of the house with Goldie, but as they were about to go out to find Lillie, Goldie seemed to spot something in the grass, nearby. Kaya blinked for a moment before she followed the shiny Riolu's gaze...and that's when she spotted him: a little Rockruff, only it had a big brown patch of fur around his left eye, his body smudged with dirt...and raked with scratches. Kaya gasped silently in surprise while he stared right back at her, then she slowly took a knee in front of him, with Goldie crouching down beside her.

"Hi, there," Kaya whispered as she held out her hand. "Where'd you come from?"

The Rockruff blinked at her, backing away into the grass for a moment.

"No, no, no, it's okay!" Kaya assured as she held out her hand. "It's okay, little guy. Come here. I won't hurt you, I promise."

A pause...but then the Rockruff raised up his head and pricked his ears before he slowly approached the brunette, his little pink nose twitching as he inched closer, but then...

"Kaya?"

Kaya gasped as she turned to see Lillie approach, and when she turned to look at the Rockruff, she saw, to her dismay, that he had turned and fled back into the grass.

"Wait!" Kaya called. "Come back!"

Too late. The little Rock-type was already gone, causing Kaya to sigh.

"Uh...s-sorry, Kaya," said Lillie. "Did I scare away that Rockruff?"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault," Kaya answered. "You didn't know, so I don't blame you. Anyway, where's this lab?"

"It's this way," Lillie replied as she headed down to the beach with Kaya following after her. "By the way...you didn't tell anyone about Nebby- err...Cosmog...did you?"

"Cosmog?" Kaya repeated.

"That's the name of the Pokemon that Nebby is," Lillie clarified.

"Oh!" Kaya realized. "Well, no...I didn't. Not even my Grandma knows about Nebby."

"Good," Lillie answered. "Thank you."

"...Lillie," Kaya began, "if I may...why are you so intent on keeping Nebby a secret?"

"Well...it's like this," said Lillie, "Nebby...or Cosmog...is a really rare Pokemon. It came from somewhere far, far away."

"Pyew!" Nebby squeaked from inside the bag.

"You noticed how it has this odd power, where a blue light flashes from it?" asked Lillie. "It use that power to save me, once...but it's also because of that power that people are after Nebby. That's why Professor Kukui, the kahuna, and...well, you, are the only people I can trust to talk about Nebby. So...you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Of course I won't," Kaya answered. "I promise."

Lillie smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kaya," she said as they kept walking, but as they did, a young brunette girl approached, wearing a red flower ornament in her hair, as well as a white shirt, green short skirt, and a puka shell bracelet.

"Hey, you!" the girl said. "The name's Madison. Wanna have a battle?"

"M-me?!" Lillie stammered. "But...but I-"

"I'll battle you," Kaya spoke up as she stepped forward with Goldie. "My friend, Lillie isn't a trainer."

"I see," said Madison as she whipped out a Poke Ball. "Good thing you cleared that up, then. So, we doing this?"

"Sure thing!" Kaya answered as she held out a Poke Ball, as well.

"Oh, dear," Lillie muttered, uneasily.

"Go, Wingull!" Madison called as she tossed the ball into the air, causing a Wingull to pop out.

"Wingull!" Wingull chirped.

"Tapper, you're up!" Kaya called as she tossed the ball into the air, too, summoning Tapper.

"Pikipek!" Tapper chirped as he fluttered in the air.

"Okay, Tapper!" Kaya called. "Use Peck on Wingull!"

"Counter with Water Gun!" Madison commanded, causing Wingull to squirt a jet of water from her mouth, which Tapper directly and caused him to fall to the ground. However, the little Pikipek shook the water off and flapped his wings to ascend, showing he wasn't going to give up, just yet. After all, it was only the start of the battle.

"Use Echoed Voice!" Kaya called out, causing Tapper to fly toward Wingull and let out an echoed cry, causing Wingull to fall down in disorientation. "Now, use Peck, again!"

"Pek!" Tapper chirped as he darted for Wingull, who was trying to get back up, only to get hit dead-on with the pointed beak.

"Gull!" Wingull cried in pain, to Madison's shock.

"Wingull!" Madison cried as Tapper flew up, but just as it seemed that the battle was over, Wingull flapped her wings and stood back up before she flew at Tapper again, causing Madison to smirk. "Okay, Wingull! Water Gun!"

"Wingull!" Wingull squawked as she shot another jet of water at Tapper.

"Dodge it and use Echoed Voice again!" Kaya commanded, causing Tapper to do a barrel roll maneuver and dodge the Water Gun before he flew right back at Wingull, once more and did another Echoed Voice attack, disorienting Wingull more.

"Use Supersonic!" Madison ordered, which caused a serious glare to appear in the Wingull's eyes before she opened her bill and made a loud screech, causing Tapper to fall backwards, his eyes swirling in confusion.

"Tapper?!" Kaya questioned in shock. "Oh, no! Snap out of it!"

"Use Water Gun again!" Madison commanded, causing Wingull to fly toward Tapper and shoot out another jet of water from her bill, which landed a direct hit on Tapper.

"Tapper, come on!" Kaya cried. "You have to snap out of it!"

Tapper wobbled for a moment before he shook his head and glared at Wingull, chirping in defiance.

"Okay! Use Peck, one more!" Kaya ordered, causing Tapper to fly up and slam Wingull with her beak, and with a squawk of defeat, she fell down to the ground, eyes swirling.

"Wingull!" cried Madison as she ran over to her and gently scooped her up in her arms. "Wingull, are you okay?!"

"Gull..." Wingull groaned.

"Oh, sweetie," Madison smiled as she held up her Poke Ball and summoned Wingull back inside. "You put up a good fight, so take a rest."

"Good battle, Madison," said Kaya, summoning Tapper back into his Poke Ball, too.

"Thanks," Madison replied. "Your Pikipek sure was something!"

"Thanks," Kaya said, "but we still have a long way to go, and so do you."

"I'll remember that," said Madison as she turned and walked away. "Thanks, again!"

Kaya waved her off before she turned to Lillie, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, right," Kaya realized. "Sorry, it wasn't easy for you to watch that, was it?"

"I'm fine," Lillie reassured. "Really...I guess that's just something I have to get used to...anyway, the professor's lab should be around the corner."

On that, the girls walked onto the beach and took a right, only to happen upon a rather rundown shack with patchwork on the roof, which was equipped with solar paneling, railing, and even the windows...and from within, they could hear the sound of blows connecting and the boisterous laughter of a certain professor.

"Come on, Rockruff! Hit me with your best shot! My body is ready for it, yeah!"

"Oh, not again," Lillie bemoaned.

"Uh...mind telling me what's going on?" asked Kaya, confused, while Goldie tilted her head in perplexity.

"This is how the professor does his research," Lillie answered. "He says he likes to "get up close and personal" with Pokemon moves, so he roughhouses with the Pokemon that live with him...it's a real pain, though. Sometimes, the lab gets damaged. I've been...imposing on the professor for the past three months, so I pretty much know the whole routine. I may not be much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to thank him for letting me stay here."

"Raaaaaaaa-ooooooooo~!" Kukui's Rockruff howled from inside the lab. "Ruff-ruff!"

 **THWAM! KRACK!** Something collided with the wall, causing it to crack.

"Almost got me that time!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Oh, dear," Lillie said. "Looks like we'll have to fix that wall...again...and the roof. I just got through washing the professor's lab coat...it's probably in shreds, now, and I'm not good at sewing, so it looks like I'll have to buy him a new one, all over again."

"Oh, Lillie," Kaya said, sympathetically. "I know you feel. Sometimes, Goldie likes to chew up and tear up my clothes, too, and I feel like it just makes more work for my Grandma, since I can't sew to save my life."

"Lu?" Goldie queried, tilting her head again.

"Thank you, Kaya," said Lillie. "Anyway, I think we should go in before anymore damage is done."

Kaya nodded in agreement before they head inside...and to their surprise, it didn't look too bad, inside. In fact, it looked quite homely, with a little kitchen and nook, where a Snubbul and some pink, panda-like creature with brown paws played, not to mention an aquarium that housed a Luvdisc and a Corsola, as well as a ladder leading to a loft on the upper floor. What caught Kaya's eye, though, was Kukui...whose coat was torn to shreds while Rockruff gnawed on his boot, growling in a playful manner.

"Kaya!" Kukui exclaimed. "Hey, there! Thanks for bringing her over, Lillie, yeah!"

"Of course," Lillie answered. "However I'm supposed to be of help...I'm supposed to be your assistant, right?"

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin'," Kuku started, "and I was making really good progress with my research."

"Rrrrr...!" Rockruff growled as he kept gnawing on Kukui's boot, causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, okay, Rockruff," he said. "That's enough. We'll do this again another time, yeah?"

On that, the Puppy Pokemon ran off to play with Snubbul and the pink panda Pokemon.

"Anyway, Kaya," Kukui began, "you're just in time. Let me look at your Pokedex really quick, yeah?"

"Uh...sure, Professor," said Kaya as she handed him her Pokedex.

"By the way, what do you think of the place?" asked Kukui. "Not too bad, yeah?"

"Uh...I suppose," Kaya replied while Lillie puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"But that's not why I called you here," said Kukui. "It finally came, yeah!"

"Umm...'it'?" Lillie repeated.

"What's up, Lillie?" asked Kukui. "Don't tell me you're gonna let me do all the talking!"

"Maybe she wouldn't," Kaya began, "that is, if we both knew what you meant."

"Well, there's this little Pokemon inside your Pokedex called Rotom, see?" asked Kukui.

"Rotom?" Kaya repeated before she gasped. "Oh, no...you mean that little Pokemon that has an orange body and looks like a lightning bolt, and it can possess all these household appliances to attack you?!"

"You know about it?" asked Kukui.

"I've...had a run-in with that kind of Pokemon once," said Kaya. "Not fun. I don't wanna go into details...but please, continue."

"Right," Kukui nodded. "Anyway, to put Rotom's skill to good use, someone came with an idea for the next generation of Pokedexes, and it's only complete when Rotom has gone into this little mechanical body built just for it! It's a new way for Pokemon and people to communicate! Woo!"

"Wow!" Kaya exclaimed, her earlier attitude suddenly changing.

"And there's only a few of these babies out there in the world!" Kukui added. "Now then, if I just power up your Pokedex and add these special parts I just got with it..."  
 **  
Klick! Klack! Beep-beep! Vwoooop!**

Just then, out of nowhere, a little Rotom appeared.

"Rotom-tom!" Rotom chirped while Kaya gasped.

"Aww, it's so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked.

"Oh, hey now!" Kukui said. "Hey, there, Rotom! I guess I surprised you a bit, huh?"

"Rotom?" Rotom asked, tilting its head.

"Anyway, come and look!" Kukui said as he held up the Pokedex. "I geared up your favorite Pokedex, just for you! I hope you give Kaya a Helping Hand, yeah!"

"Rotom!" Rotom cheered before it went inside the Pokedex...which began to grow two little red wings and feet, and its face appeared on the screen!

"Wow!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Kzzzzzt! Hey there, pal!" exclaimed Rotom. "You must be Kaya!"

"I don't believe it!" Kaya said, excitedly. "It can actually talk!"

"Incredible!" Lillie acknowledged.

"This is exactly what I meant by a new way for people and Pokemon to communicate!" Kukui explained. "Now, Rotom can speak! And from what I can tell, it looks like Rotom's taking a liking to you, yeah! Why don't you give it a little test run?"

"Okay!" Kaya answered. "Uh...how?"

"Well, let's use Stufful as an example, yeah?" Kukui suggested as he pointed at the little pink panda Pokemon. "Just say 'Rotom, scan'!"

"Okay," Kaya replied as she pointed at Stufful. "Rotom, scan!"

"Scanning, zzzzrrrrrrt!" Rotom buzzed as it focused on Stufful, who blinked and tilted his head. "Scan complete! Name: Stufful. Classification: Flailing Pokemon, kzzzt! Egg Group: Field. Height: 1'08". Weight: 15 lbs. Ability: Fluffy. Description: This Pokemon has an adorable appearance, but it doesn't like being handled, brrrrrzzzt! When it's picked up by an unfamiliar person, it will flail its little paws and send even a pro wrestler sprawling!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" an awed Kaya declared. "About what Rotom can do AND Stufful, that is!"

"Forgive me for asking," Lillie spoke up, "but...how exactly does this help?"

"Well, Kaya here hasn't been in Alola for very long," Kukui replied, "so I'm giving her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around, yeah!"

"Well, thank you, Professor!" Kaya said.

"Think nothing of it," Kukui answered. "As long as you got Rotom with you, you'll be able to find your way map, easy-breezy!"

"Alola, everybody!"

Kaya, Lillie, and Goldie turned to see Hau walk in.

"Oh, hey, Hau!" Kaya greeted. "What are you doing here? Did Kukui ask you to come, too?"

"Nope!" Hau answered. "I just came here on account of the salty sea breeze singing to me!" That's when he got a good look around the lab. "Whoa, this place is epic!" He then looked up at the loft. "And is that a loft?! That's so cool! We don't have a loft in our house!"

"As a matter of fact," Lillie began as she stood in between Hau and the ladder that led up to the loft, "this is where I'm staying, and I'd appreciate it greatly if you don't go up there. The professor was kind enough to let me use it during my stay here."

"When you see a person or Pokemon in need of help," Kukui began, "you can't just turn a blind eye, yeah?"

 _'...In need of help...'_ Kaya thought as she thought back to that Rockruff she saw earlier.

"That's why I'm letting Lillie stay here with me," Kukui continued. "Rotom, keep an eye on Kaya, ya hear?"

"You got it, Kukui! Zrrrrrrt!" Rotom buzzed.

"So that's a Rotom Dex, huh?" Hau inquired. "Kinda cute-looking!"

"Now then," Kukui started, "it's time you kids learned about the island challenge, yeah! The island challenge is your chance to become the strong in all of Alola: the Island Challenge Champion! Woo! It's a great adventure for you and your Pokemon team to go on, together!"

"Alola is made up 4 different islands," Lillie spoke up, "and each one has a Kahuna. If you want them to recognize you as worthy, you have to complete the seven trials."

"Kaya!" Kukui exclaimed. "I want you, Goldie, and all your Pokemon to go out there and give it your all, yeah!"

"...Umm...if I may, Professor," Kaya said. "Are you sure you want...me to do this? I mean...maybe Tapu Koko made a mistake?"

Kukui shook his head at this.

"I'm pretty sure Tapu Koko has made its choice clear," he said. "Kaya, it's okay to have doubt, but you also have to have courage! You have potential, yeah? The kind that will bring out the full strength of your Pokemon! And think about all the kinds you'll see out there!"

"...Well," Kaya started before she looked up with a determination, "I'll do the best I can!"

"Now you're talking, cousin!" Kukui exclaimed before he handed Kaya an oddly-shaped object with the colors of yellow, red, pink, and purple, respectively. "Here. Every trainer that goes on the island challenge get these island challenge amulets, yeah!"

Kaya smiled as she took the amulet and clipped it to the strap of her bag.

"I got one from Tutu, also!" Hau piped up, holding an amulet, as well.

"All right then, Kaya! You and Hau better get a move on, then!" Kukui exclaimed. "It's time for you two to head to the Trainers' School!"

"The...the what-now?" Kaya asked, confused.

"Well, that's where kids like you go to learn the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer through Pokemon battling, yeah!" Kukui explained. "It's a long road to being the champion, and the Trainers' School is the first step to getting there! So, you up for it, Kaya?"

"Mm!" Kaya nodded. "Yeah! I'm for it!"

"And you, Hau?" Kukui asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Hau answered. "I'm just keep hanging out with my Pokemon...err...I mean, train 'em! Yeah, that's it!"

"...The island challenge," Lillie whispered. "So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them...it's so amazing."

"Hey, Lillie!" Kukui called. "Why don't you help Kaya out, yeah? Until she's used to getting around Alola, you better help her get around!"

"Yes, professor," Lillie nodded. "So, Kaya...should we get going?"

"First, I better go home and tell my Grandma," Kaya answered. "Wow...this is just so much to take in! I mean...it was one thing when I was just some ordinary trainer...but to take part in this challenge?" She then looked at the Z-Bracelet on her wrist. "And of course...to be given this...it's all so crazy...but I say 'bring it on'!"

"Rio!" Goldie barked in agreement.

* * *

Review, please!


	8. Ch 7- Kaya Gets Schooled- Part 1

**Ch. 7- Kaya Gets Schooled  
Part 1**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and her team © Me

Mao (mentioned) belongs to Ego-Man25

* * *

After going back home for a moment to tell Kira of what happened at Kukui's lab, Kaya and Goldie had followed Lillie to the outskirts of Hau'oli, but before they could continue on, Lillie stopped in front of a building.

"Lillie?" Kaya asked. "What are you doing?"

"Lu?" Goldie muttered in perplexity.

"Oh, yeah," said Lillie. "Well, I just thought that maybe I could show where the Pokemon Center is."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Kaya replied as she followed Lillie inside the facility, where they found Nurse Joy at the front desk, followed by other people inside, as well as a Poke Mart on the right side and a cafe on the left, where an old man sits behind the counter.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy greeted. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center! I'm Nurse Joy!"

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Kaya answered as she approached the front desk. "It's nice to meet you...even though it kind of feels like we met before."

Nurse Joy giggled at this.

"I know," she said. "I get that a lot."

"I just love the Pokemon Center," Lillie answered. "It's like a hospital for Pokemon. Of course...there's a limit to how much I can stand. I hate to see Pokemon getting injured."

"What's this do?" Kaya asked as she looked at some sort of computer.

"Oh, that's the PC," said Lillie. "You can use that to deposit or withdraw Pokemon from a special box." Then she pointed at the Poke Mart. "And at the Poke Mart, you can buy some things for your trials, like Potions, vitamins, extra Poke Balls, and Pokemon Food." She then pointed to the cafe. "And that over there is the cafe. I like to come here and get a nice frosty cup of Moomoo Milk. Also, I read a travel guide about Alola once. It said that the cafes in Pokemon Centers here off a different variety of drinks. It makes you wonder how they pick what to serve."

"It does make me wonder, a little," Kaya admitted.

"Also, sometimes, the staff will give you special treats to give to your Pokemon," Lillie continued, "as well as some tips that might help you during your trial."

"That's helpful," Kaya smiled.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie exclaimed in agreement.

"Now that you know about the Pokemon Center," said Lillie, "we should head to the Trainers' School...but you should probably have your Pokemon checked out, first."

"Good idea," Kaya nodded. "I'll meet up with you later. You go on ahead without me."

Lillie nodded before she turned and walked out, while Kaya approached the front desk.

"Hello," said Nurse Joy. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to have my Pokemon rest up for a bit," Kaya answered.

"Certainly," said Nurse Joy. "I'll just take your Poke Balls for a moment...umm...what about the Riolu?"

"Oh, she doesn't like being in a Poke Ball," Kaya replied.

"Lu...!" Goldie growled in disdain, as if to confirm this, to Nurse Joy's amusement, for she let out a small chuckles.

"That's fine," said Nurse Joy. "I'll just take her as she is."

"Be good, okay, Goldie?" asked Kaya as she gave the Shiny Riolu to the nurse, who took her and the rest of Kaya's Pokemon, who stayed within their Poke Balls, before she carried them to a machine. She put two Poke Balls in two slots, then she sat Goldie on an examination table. While Nurse Joy was busy with that, Kaya went over to the Poke Mart.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the cashier.

"I'd like to buy some extra Potions, please?" Kaya inquired. "About 8 or so."

"Right away," said the cashier. "Anything else?"

"Hmm...maybe a couple of Repels, too," Kaya added.

"Of course," replied the cashier as he put the items on the counter top. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, that's everything," Kaya nodded.

"That'll be 2,400 Poke Dollars," replied the cashier.

"Here you are," Kaya answered as she gave him the money while putting all her purchases in her bag. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"And you, as well," the cashier replied.

"Hmm...I think I'll try the cafe next," Kaya mused as she walked over to the cafe, glancing over at Nurse Joy as she was examining Goldie, who held very still. The brunette smiled before she went over to the cafe.

"Good day to you, young lady," said the clerk. "How may I start you off, today?"

"Hmm..." Kaya hummed as she looked at the menu. "I'd like a Moomoo Milk."

"Coming right up," the clerk replied as he poured Kaya a cup of ice cold milk. "Here you go. A nice cup of Moomoo Milk, so fresh and cold, you'll think your mother was a Miltank!"

Kaya smiled as she took a sip of her drink, and then sighed.

"Delicious," she smiled.

"By the way," said the clerk, "did you know that we people in Alola grow special treats called Poke Beans here?"

"What are Poke Beans?" asked Kaya.

"Poke Beans are little heart-shaped beans that we feed our Pokemon," the clerk answered. "It's how we show them a little care. They absolutely love them!"

"Oh, really?" Kaya queried. "Where can I find them?"

"We sell them here, at the cafe," answered the clerk, who held up a small pouch full of colorful, heart-shaped beans. "Here. These beans, as well as the Moomoo Milk, are on the house."

"Oh! Well, thank you!" Kaya replied as she got up, putting the Poke Beans in her bag. At that moment, she heard a little chime.

"Miss!" called Nurse Joy. "Your Pokemon are ready!"

"Thank you!" Kaya answered as she went to the front desk.

"Lu!" Goldie chirped as she jumped into Kaya's arms, causing her to laugh.

"It's good to see you, too, BFF," she said as she took her two Poke Balls, as well, and attached them to her hip. "Thanks again."

"Come back, anytime," Nurse Joy said, "and good luck on your trial."

Kaya nodded her head before she left the Pokemon Center with Goldie following after her, and it was there that they found that Lillie was still waiting outside for them.

"Hey, Lillie," Kaya greeted. "Were you waiting long?"

"No," Lillie replied. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Mm-hmm!" Kaya nodded. "I'm all set to go to the Trainers' School!"

Lillie nodded her head before she walked off with Kaya following after her, walking towards the open road.

"The Trainers' School is right around..." Lillie started, only to gasp in surprise. "W-what in the world?!"

"What?!" Kaya questioned. "What's the matter?!"

"Look!" Lillie cried, causing Kaya to look passed her and gasp upon seeing a Tauros...and he did not look very happy.

"Mrooooo!" Tauros bellowed, pawing at the ground with his hoof.

"Oh, dear," Kaya muttered. "I don't think we'll be going that way for a while, will we?"

"It looks like it," Lillie replied. "Anyway, we don't really need to go that far, anyway. Look! We're here!"

Kaya turned and saw a large school building.

"It's right next door to the Pokemon Center?!" Kaya questioned.

"Sorry," Lillie apologized. "I should've said so, sooner. Anyway, follow me."

Soon, the two walked into the schoolyard, and sure enough, there was Kukui, along with a woman in a white shirt, khakis, and a pair of glasses.

"Oh! Professor!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Hey there, Kaya!" Kukui answered. "I guess I passed you and Lillie somehow, yeah? Anyway, welcome to the Trainers' School, where kids come to learn to be Pokemon Trainers!"

"Um...pardon me for asking," Kaya began, "but is a Trainers' School really necessary? We never had these things back where I came from. I thought that battling was supposed to help you learn."

"Not if you don't know the basics," said the woman. "Anyway, you must be the girl that Kukui told me about, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kaya nodded.

"I'm Emily," said the woman. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Kaya greeted back.

"Go ahead and put her through the wringer, teach!" Kukui spoke up before he held up 4 fingers. "4 trainers!"

"Uh...4?" Kaya repeated.

"Lu?" Goldie tilted her head in puzzlement.

"That means you gotta beat 4 trainers here at this school," Kukui explained. "The experience you and your team gain will certainly help you grow stronger, yeah."

"I understand," Kaya nodded.

"The trainers taking part in this lesson maybe inside or around the school campus," Emily said. "And if you like, feel free to check out the classrooms. You might learn a thing or two in there."

"I think I will," Kaya smiled.

"All right, then," Emily nodded. "Let the lesson begin!"

"Be sure to check the tall grass around here, Kaya!" Kukui advised. "You might find some Pokemon that could help you!"

Kaya nodded before she and Goldie headed on inside the school building while Lillie, Kukui, and Emily watched.

"...I'd give her an Exp. Share," said Kukui, "but I already gave it to that kid, Mao."

"I'm a bit surprised he got here before she did," whispered Emily. "You still confident that they won't like each other?"

"Yep," Kukui answered, "and if they don't, I can't control that. They have to resolve that on their own."

"I see," Emily mused.

(A/N: Shoutout to Mao, **Ego-Man25**.)

XXX

Kaya and Goldie entered the school, looking around its corridors for any trainers inside.

"Hmm..." Kaya hummed. "I wonder which one of these people are one of the trainers we're supposed to be battling."

"Excuse me."

Kaya turned to see a little girl, no older than 4.

"Are you Kaya?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kaya," Kaya greeted.

"Good," said the girl. "I'm Mia. Ms. Emily says I have to battle you...and she also says don't hold back, 'kay?"

"You sure?" Kaya replied, causing Mia to nod in response. "Okay, then!"

 _'She's adorable...!'_ she thought. _'I almost feel bad, battling with her!'_

"Go on, Bonsly!" Mia exclaimed as she tossed a Poke Ball, causing a Bonsly to appear.

"Bonsly!" it chirped.

"Since Bonsly's a Rock-type," Kaya noted as she pulled out Nalu's Poke Ball, "Nalu, you're up!"

She then tossed the Poke Ball, causing Nalu to come out.

"Pop-Popplio!" Nalu chirped as she dropped before Bonsly.

"Use Fake Tears, Bonsly!" Mia ordered, causing Bonsly to weep as water droplets from its eyes, causing Nalu to gasp and put on a worried expression.

"Don't be fooled, Nalu!" called Kaya. "Use Water Gun!"

"Popplio!" Nalu cried as she spat out a jet of water from her mouth, hitting Bonsly head-on and landing a critical hit, due to the type advantage. In fact, Bonsly outright fainted, right there!

"Oh, no!" cried Mia. "Bonsly!"

"Sorry," apologized Kaya, "but you said don't hold back, so..."

"It's okay," said Mia as she picked Bonsly up. "Thanks for the battle anyway, Kaya!"

"Of course!" Kaya replied. "You keep training hard, and I'm sure your Bonsly will evolve into a very powerful Sudowoodo, one day."

Mia giggled while Kaya summoned Nalu back into her Poke Ball.

"Do you know where I can find the other trainers?" asked Kaya.

"I think they're outside around campus," said Mia. "You might find them out there."

"Thank you, sweetie," Kaya replied. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Lu!" Goldie nodded before she followed Kaya out to the eastern exit. That's where she saw a Rising Star Trainer, who glanced over at her with a bit of a bitter expression.

"Uh...you okay?" Kaya asked.

"Just go and look for the other trainers," he told her, causing Kaya to blink at him in surprise before she went on with Goldie following after her. They spotted a red gate with another Youngster Trainer behind it, nonchalantly leaning against the wall, looking as if everything was right with the world. Kaya smiled before she opened the gate.

"Hey there," Kaya smiled.

"Hey!" the trainer said. "I'm Joey! Ms. Emily says for me to wait out here somebody named Kaya! You're her, right?"

"Yep," Kaya nodded. "That's me. So, you ready for this?"

"You bet!" Joey answered as he whipped out a Poke Ball. "Let's show her, Metapod! Go!"

He then tossed the Poke Ball, causing a Metapod to emerge.

"Metapod..." Metapod droned.

"Okay, Tapper!" Kaya exclaimed as she tossed the Poke Ball. "You're up!"

 **POP!** The Poke Ball opened, causing Tapper to fly out.

"Pik-Pikipek!" Tapper chirped out.

"Now, Tapper, use Peck!" Kaya ordered, causing the Pikipek to fly toward Metapod, who just sat on the ground.

"Use Harden, Metapod!" Joey commanded, causing Metapod to harden its shell, and when Tapper struck, his beak seemed to bend a little, causing him to squeak in pain.

"Oh, Tapper!" Kaya cried. "You okay?!"

"Pikipek!" Tapper chirped as he shook his head, then looked back and nodded his head at Kaya.

"Okay, try using Peck again!" Kaya commanded, causing the Pikipek to fly towards Metapod and strike with his beak, and he landed a critical hit, this time, knocking Metapod back, but not enough to make it faint.

"Not too bad!" Joey smirked. "Metapod may not attack much, but when it comes to using Harden, it's a pro!"

"I can see that," Kaya said. "Keep up with the training, and your Metapod will evolve into a beautiful Butterfree!"

"Heh!" Joey snickered. "Thanks! Anyway, you gonna bring it or what?"

"Right!" Kaya answered. "Okay, Tapper! Use Rock Smash!"

"Pikipek!" Tapper exclaimed as he clenched his toes like fists and began to charge toward Metapod.

"Use Harden, again!" Joey ordered, but Metapod reacted a little too late and was struck by Tapper's feet, knocking it back again before it finally fainted. "Ah! Oh, no, Metapod!"

"All right, Tapper!" Kaya cheered. "You did it!"

"Pik-Piki!" Tapper chirped, triumphantly.

Joey sighed as he summoned his Metapod back into its Poke Ball, but then Kaya approached him and held out her hand to him.

"Good battle, Joey," she said, causing the boy to smile as he shook her hand in return.

"Thanks, Kaya," said Joey. "I gotta say, you're a lot better than that Mao kid."

"Wait, who?" Kaya queried.

"Never mind," answered Joey. "It's not important. Why don't you go out and look for the other Trainers? I gotta get back to class, anyway."

"Well...okay," Kaya replied as she and Goldie went to search for the next trainer while Joey headed inside the building. As she did, though, she heard a rustling sound in the grass, causing her to glance back, uttering a small noise of puzzlement.

"Rio?" Goldie tilted her head, also confused, before she went into the tall grass to inspect where the noise was coming from.

"Goldie, wait!" Kaya called as she went into the grass, too. "Don't go in there without me!"

As Goldie approached whatever was making the noise...something leapt out at her with elongated claws and letting out a loud "MRROOOOWWTH!"

"Goldie, look out!" Kaya cried, and on that, Goldie jumped back, avoiding the long claws that threatened to scratch her, and at that moment, whatever it was had appeared: it looked like a Meowth, only her fur was a bit of a light blue-gray color, and where most Meowth have brown fur on the tips of their tails and hind paws, this one had a bit of a lighter gray color. Her whiskers were also curled and its ears seemed a bit pointier. She also had a bit of a haughty expression in its silvery eyes.

"Is that a Meowth?" Kaya asked as Rotom came out from her bag. "Rotom! Scan!"

"You got it-kkrrrrrzzzt!" Rotom buzzed as it scanned the Meowth. "Scan complete! Name: Meowth. Classification: Scratch Cat Pokemon-zzzzzrrt! Egg Group: Field. Height: 1'04"-kzzzzzzzzzztt! Weight: 9.3 lbs. Ability: Technician-zrrrrrtt! Description: This Pokemon wasn't originally from Alola, but human actions caused a surge in their numbers and they went feral-kkkzzzzzrrrt! They're very prideful and crafty, and if their pride, or the coin on their head, is dirtied, they go into a hysterical rage! Careful! This one's a Dark-type, now!"

"So this must be a regional variant Pokemon, too," Kaya noted. "Goldie, you're up!"

"Rio!" Goldie barked as she took a stance.

"Use Headbutt!" Kaya commanded, causing Goldie to charge at the Meowth, headfirst, but the feline dodged and lunged at the Shiny Riolu, biting on her paw, but Goldie just shook her off, not at all fazed by the attack, due to her typing. However, the Meowth didn't give up, for she ran for Goldie again with claws unsheathed, hitting Goldie with her Fury Swipes attack. While it didn't do too much damage, Goldie was still knocked back, to Kaya's concern.

"You okay, Goldie?!" Kaya asked, and Goldie responded by jumping up to her paws. She glared at the Meowth, who nonchalantly licked at her paws and groomed her whiskers. "A bit of a haughty one, huh? Goldie, use Focus Punch!"

"Lu~!" Goldie growled as her right paw glowed, and then she punched the Meowth in the jaw, causing her to get sent flying back a ways. That was more than enough to knock the cat out.

"Now!" Kaya exclaimed as she tossed a Poke Ball, which opened up and pulled the Meowth inside. It then fell down and wiggled around for a moment, the button flashing red. Kaya crossed her fingers in anticipation, just in case...and then she gasped as she heard the familiar click. "Yes!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped while Kaya picked up the Poke Ball.

"I got an Alolan Meowth!" she exclaimed. "Now...what would she could I call you? Hmm...hey, I know! What about Waiwai? It means "treasure" in Alolan!"

"Rio!" Goldie nodded her head in agreement.

"You think so, too, huh, Goldie?" asked Kaya, causing the Riolu to nod again. "Well, okay then! Waiwai it is! Now, let's go find those other 2 trainers!"

"Lu!" Goldie nodded again before they went off in search of the remaining trainers at the school.

* * *

For those wondering, Mao is an OC that belongs to another friend of mine. He's actually helping me improve as a writer, and his OC will become Kaya's rival.

Review, please!


	9. Ch 8- Kaya Gets Schooled- Part 2

**Ch. 8- Kaya Gets Schooled  
Part 2**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya and her team © Me

Mao (mentioned) belongs to Ego-Man25

* * *

After taking some time to train Waiwai, Kaya learned a few things about her newest party member. First off, Waiwai was rather proud of herself...perhaps a bit too proud and maybe too independent, too, always ignoring Kaya and acting aloof. She didn't seem to get along with the rest of Kaya's team, either, especially Goldie and Tapper, the latter of whom often being subjected to getting chased by the Dark-type. When Kaya caught her in the act, Waiwai would try to play listen by just meowing sweetly and licking her paw to groom herself, but Goldie was never convinced.

However, Kaya felt that with enough time, the Alolan Meowth would eventually get used to the other team members.

As Kaya and Goldie went to search for the two remaining trainers at the school...she heard a voice shouting "Wait! Get back here with that!"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered as she looked around. "Who could that be?"

Not long after, something jumped out from around the corner, and Kaya gasped upon seeing that same Rockruff, the one with the brown spot on his eye, from before. He still looked rather scratched up, but it seemed like most of them had healed on their own. Also, he was holding what looked like a sandwich in his mouth.

"That Rockruff from before!" Kaya whispered as he scampered passed her, not even giving her a moment's notice, and soon after, a female Young Athlete Trainer ran by Kaya, chasing after the pup.

"I said wait!" she cried. "Get back here! That sandwich was supposed to be my lunch!"

But it was too late. The Rockruff had managed to squeeze his way through a hole in the fence and ran off.

"Hah...hah...oh, darn it!" the Young Athlete panted. "Stupid Rockruff!"

"Umm...are you okay?" Kaya asked, causing the girl to gasp and turn to her.

"Oh! S-sorry," she said. "I'm Hiromi. One of the students at this school. You're Kaya, right?"

"That's me," said Kaya. "So, I'm supposed to battle you, right?"

"That's right," Hiromi answered. "So, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kaya replied as she took out a Poke Ball, which caused Hiromi to do the same.

"Go on, Pikipek!" the Young Athlete called as she tossed the Poke Ball, causing a Pikipek to come out.

"You're up, Waiwai!" Kaya called as she tossed her Poke Ball, too, from which Waiwai emerged.

"Meowth..." Waiwai meowed, licked her paw.

"Use Peck!" Hiromi ordered, which caused her Pikipek to fly towards Waiwai in attempt to peck her with her pointy beak.

"Use Fake Out!" Kaya called, but instead of doing so, Waiwai just sat there, licking at her paw and grooming her whiskers. "Waiwai, I said use Fake Out!"

"Mrroooowwth...!" Waiwai yawned, but then, **BAM!** She was suddenly hit Hiromi's Pikipek's beak, causing her to get knocked back.

"Looks like you didn't train your Meowth very well," said Hiromi.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kaya called. "Come on, Waiwai, try again! Use Fake Out!"

Waiwai growled before she lunged at Hiromi's Pikipek, but instead of using the ordered attack, she bit down on the poor bird's tail feathers, causing her to squawk in pain.

"Pikipek!" Hiromi cried.

"Waiwai!" Kaya shouted. "Bad kitty! I said use Fake Out, not Bite!"

Waiwai only snickered mischievously, holding one of the poor bird's tail feathers between her teeth.

"Use Echoed Voice!" Hiromi commanded, causing her Pikipek to let out an echoing squawk.

"Dodge and use Fury Swipes!" Kaya shouted, and Waiwai did dodge by jumping to the left...but instead of using the attack Kaya commanded, the Dark-type Meowth lunged for the bird and tried bite at her again. Thankfully, she managed to fly up higher in time, but this only caused Kaya more frustration.

"Waiwai!" the brown-haired girl shouted. "Why aren't you doing what I tell you?!"

"Lu..." Goldie gave an annoyed groan, which only caused Waiwai to snicker again.

"Oh, you think you're smug, don't you?" asked Hiromi. "Well, I got news for you kitty! You picked the wrong Pikipek to mess with! Use Peck, again!"

"Pikipek!" Hiromi's Pikipek chirped before she made a dive at Waiwai, who turned to dodge...but the tip of the Flying-type's beak ending up just slightly grazing the one thing that every Meowth holds dear: the coin on her forehead.

"Meowth!" Waiwai cried as she landed on the ground, looking up worriedly at her coin. She pulled it off her forehead...and she gasped when she saw a very tiny smudge on the surface.

"Uh-oh...!" Kaya whispered in horror, remembering what Rotom had said earlier. "N-now, Waiwai! Let's calm down! It's just a tiny smudge! No reason to lose your head!"

"Lu-lu...!" Goldie whimpered, her paws gripping her head in worry.

A pause...but then Waiwai seethed as she glared at Hiromi's Pikipek, who gulped nervously as she tried to back way.

"MRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWTH!" Waiwai screeched as she lunged at Hiromi's Pikipek, her claws outstretched.

"PIKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the little bird squawked as she flew out of Waiwai's reach, but the cat turned and lunged for her again, hissing and screeching wildly.

"Waiwai, stop!" Kaya shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Pikipek!" cried Hiromi. "Quick, come to Mommy!"

The frightened bird obeyed, flying straight into Hiromi's arms, just as Waiwai was about to lunge at her again.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWTH!" Waiwai screeched again as she jumped at both Hiromi and her poor Pikipek, but then...

"Waiwai, return!" Kaya called as she held up her Poke Ball, which shot a red beam and pulled the angry feline back inside. "Phew!" She then looked at Hiromi, who glared at her.

"What is the matter with you?!" questioned Hiromi. "Get that Pokemon of yours under control!"

"I-I'm sorry," Kaya apologized. "I just caught her, so I-"

"You know what?!" Hiromi questioned. "I don't care! Just go! Get outta here, you and that crazy cat of yours!"

Kaya gasped silently before she sighed and turned away, with Goldie following after her, glancing up at her trainer with worry.

"Lu...?" Goldie muttered as she nudged Kaya's hand, causing her to look down at the Shiny Riolu and pet her head gently.

"It'll be okay, Goldie," she assured. "I guess...training Waiwai's not gonna be easy as I thought."

"Riolu..." Goldie murmured, as if saying "That's for sure."

XXX

A little while later, Kaya had reached the tennis courts, where Joseph was waiting for her, only know, he didn't seem to have that bitter expression anymore.

"Hey," Kaya greeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Joseph answered. "Look...sorry about how I acted earlier. I got my butt kicked, but you know what? I'm over it. Gotta say, though, that Mao is something...he's actually pretty chill."

"I agree with you!" called out Joey from inside the building. "He's actually not as bad as I thought he was!"

"Yeah...rumors aren't really a good thing to spread," said Joseph. "Anyway, you up for this thing or what?"

"Sure am!" Kaya grinned.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped.

"Okay, then," Joseph smirked as he held out a Poke Ball. "Let's go, Grimer!"

He tossed the Poke Ball, and soon after, a Grimer emerged, only this one was green with a yellow "beard" of some kind and...what looked like bucked teeth.

"Grimer~!" Grimer shouted.

"A Grimer?" Kaya muttered as Rotom came out. "Rotom, scan!"

"Scanning!" Rotom exclaimed as it floated before Joseph's Grimer. "Scan complete-bzzzzzt! Name: Grimer. Classification: Sludge Pokemon-krrrzzzzzzzt! Egg Group: Amorphous. Height: 2'04"-brrrrrrrrrrzzzztt! Weight: 92.6 lbs. Ability: Poison Touch. Description: They were once just big piles of living pollution-zzzzzzzt! But now, Grimer has been turned into a clean-up crew in Alola, and turned into this form. They're not even stinky anymore-kzzzzzzzzzztt! The two "teeth" are actually crystals that are made of lethal toxins. If they break, the toxins get out-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztt!"

"I see," Kaya muttered as she smiled. "Alola is so full of surprises!"

"Yeah, you see a new thing or two when you live here," said Joseph. "So, which one of your Pokemon is up next?"

Kaya smiled before she took out the Poke Ball that contained Nalu.

"Nalu, you're up!" she called as she tossed the Poke Ball, which caused Nalu to emerge.

"Popplio!" she barked as she clapped her flippers.

"A Popplio, eh?" Joseph mused. "That's cool! Let's see what you got!"

"Use Water Gun, Nalu!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to fire a Water Gun at Joseph's Grimer.

"Dodge, and use Pound!" Joseph called, causing his Grimer to duck down into a puddle, avoiding the jets of water altogether before slithering towards Nalu and raising his hand to use Pound.

"Dodge and use Water Gun, again!" Kaya commanded, causing Nalu to roll out of the way before firing another Water Gun from her mouth, which landed a direct hit!

"Not bad," Joseph grinned. "Not bad, at all, but let's see you get outta the way of this! Use Bite, Grimer!"

"Grimer~!" Grimer cried as he attempted to bite Nalu with those poisonous crystal teeth.

"Dodge, Nalu!" Kaya called, causing Nalu to flip over the big pile of moving sludge. "Now, use Water Gun again!"

Nalu fired more shots of water at Grimer, who ended up getting hit, once more.

"Use Poison Gas!" Joseph called out, causing his Grimer to open his mouth and spew a purple gas from it, which caused Nalu to gag and cough as she stumbled back, a purple flush on her cheeks.

"Nalu!" Kaya cried.

"Pliiiiiooo...!" Nalu slurred before she shook her head and growled, unwilling to back down.

"Nalu, you think you can get in one more hit?" asked Kaya, causing Nalu to turn and nod at her, despite wobbling a bit. "Okay...since you're already poisoned...use Pound!"

"Popplio!" Nalu shouted as she leapt up into the air and slammed her tail against Grimer's head, causing him to fall down with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered. "You did it, Nalu!"

"Plio..." Nalu smiled, despite her current state.

"Oh, right!" Kaya realized as she knelt down and opened her arms. "Come here, you. Let me give you some Antidote."

Nalu nodded, crawling into her trainer's arms while Goldie sat next to her, looking at her in concern, while Kaya reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Antidote, which she began to spray on the poisoned Water-type.

"You really care for your Pokemon, huh?" asked Joseph. "That's good. No wonder they obey you so much."

"Well...not all of them," Kaya muttered.

"What do you mean?" Joseph queried.

"Don't worry about it," Kaya answered as she finished spraying Nalu with the Antidote. "How do you feel, Nalu?"

"Pop-Popplio!" Nalu chirruped, happily as she embraced Kaya, who laughed as she hugged the little seal back.

"You're welcome," she said. "Great battle, by the way, Joseph!"

"Thanks," Joseph grinned, but then...

 **"Will the girl known as Kaya please come inside the building. Miss Emily wishes to speak with you. That is all."  
**  
"...Uh-oh," Kaya muttered, worriedly.

"Lu-lu..." Goldie groaned.

"I think you better get goin'," Joseph said.

"I think so," Kaya answered as she summoned Nalu back into her Poke Ball, then she and Goldie headed to the front campus, where she soon saw Lillie and Kukui.

"Please tell me you're not in trouble," Lillie said, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Lillie," Kaya assured. "I mean...at least I think I am. I'll be out in a bit."

With that, she entered the building and headed upstairs, where she soon found Emily.

"Hello, Kaya," Emily greeted.

"I'm not in trouble...right?" Kaya asked, worriedly.

"Trouble?" Emily queried. "Oh, not at all! I just saw you beat all 4 students, that's all. So...now's the time to test your merit!" She then held up a Poke Ball. "So...you ready?"

"Am I?" Kaya inquired while Goldie had a determined glare in her eyes.

"Magnemite, go!" Emily called as she tossed the Poke Ball, causing a Magnemite to emerge.

"Magne-Magnemite!" Magnemite droned.

"Goldie, you're up!" Kaya ordered, causing Goldie to step forward to face her opponent.

"Use Thunder Shock, Magnemite!" Emily commanded, causing Magnemite to begin electrifying its body before releasing a powerful electric shock.

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Kaya commanded, causing Goldie to strafe around the sparks of electricity before she stood up, formed a cup shape with her paws, causing a ball of blue energy to form, which she then hurled at Magnemite.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Emily called, and Magnemite hurled its round into Goldie, who cried out in slight pain, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Use Focus Punch!" Kaya ordered, causing Goldie to reel back her paw, which glowed white, before she slammed it against Magnemite, whose pupil formed into a dazed swirl.

"Magnemite!" Emily exclaimed as she summoned the Steel/Electric-type back into its Poke Ball, causing Goldie to grin confidently.

"Good job, Goldie!" Kaya praised, causing the Shiny Riolu to run up to Kaya and lick her face happily.

"Lu-lu~!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's one strong Riolu you have," said Emily. "Then again, you two have been together a long time, right?"

"That's right," said Kaya.

"Well, no wonder," Emily mused. "However, don't rely on her, too much, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry," Kaya replied. "I know the balance."

"All right then," said Emily as she tossed another Poke Ball, and out came another Alolan Meowth.

"Goldie, you pull back, for now, okay?" Kaya asked, causing Goldie to nod before she sat behind her. "Nalu, you're up!"

She tossed the Poke Ball, and soon, Nalu emerged.

"Popplio~!" Nalu exclaimed as she looked at her opponent...and almost immediately, the spark of dislike had struck, causing the seal pup to glare at the feline, who hissed at her.

"Whoa!" Emily cried. "Looks like these two already have it out for each other...looks like we're about to have one exciting battle, here!"

"Nalu, use Water Gun!" Kaya ordered, causing the Popplio to fire jets of water at Emily's Meowth, who ended up getting completely soaked...and that only succeeded in making her even more mad.

"Okay, now I know Meowth's not gonna like your Popplio," Emily said, which caused her soaking wet Meowth to glance at her before she smirked, which caused Emily to nod. "Scratch!"

"MRROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWRRRTH!" Emily's Mouth screeched as she lunged for Nalu, clawing at her face with her claws, causing the poor Popplio to cry out in pain.

"You all right, Nalu!?" Kaya questioned, which caused Nalu to glance back at her and nod her head. "I thought so. Now use Disarming Voice!"

Nalu smirked at Kaya before she took in a deep breath and let out a loud but charming cry, which ended up putting Emily's Meowth in a bit of a daze as she stumbled back from the super effective attack.

"Good job, Nalu!" Kaya praised, causing Nalu to smile at her, happily.

"Good try," Emily smirked, "but we're not done yet! Meowth! Use Bite!"

"Dodge and use Water Gun, again!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to jump back from Emily's Meowth, performing a back-flip as she did while firing more jets of Water at the feline.

"Dodge it, Meowth!" Emily called, causing her Meowth to leap out of the way of the shots of water. "Now, use Scratch!"

"Use Pound!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to come spinning down, head over flippers before she slammed her tail on Emily's Meowth's head and effectively knocking her out, thus ending the battle. "Yeah! Way to go, Nalu!"

"Popplio!" exclaimed Nalu as she jumped into Kaya's arms, with Goldie joining in on the celebration.

"Very good, Kaya," Emily praised, summoning her Meowth back into her Poke Ball, too. "Perhaps you should become a teacher when you grow up!"

"Ah, shucks, Miss Emily," said Kaya. "I have to give you props, too. Your Meowth actually listened to you...but I just got mine today."

"Oh, I saw," said Emily. "Listen, I'll talk to Hiromi for you. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean to let your Meowth get out of control. Hopefully, she won't stay mad for long. As for your Meowth...give her some time, and she'll eventually come to trust."

"Thanks," said Kaya. "I'll keep that in mind."

"In the meantime," Emily began as she handed Kaya a box, "here, take these!"

Kaya opened the box up and found 5 Great Balls inside!

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Thanks a lot, Miss Emily!"

"These are better at catching Pokemon than regular Poke Balls," said Emily. "Just use them wisely, okay?"

"Of course!" Kaya nodded.

"Know your Pokemon and their moves," said a familiar voice. "That's the basics of a Trainer!"

Kaya and Goldie turned to see Kukui, as well as another young man with pink hair, a white shirt, gray khakis, and a brown sweater vest.

"Oh, hi, Professor!" Kaya greeted. "Who's this?"

"Hello, there," said the young man. "Captain Ilima here."

"Oh, hello, Captain Ilima!" Kaya greeted, shaking him by the hand.

"I've been observing how you battle for quite some time, now," said Ilima. "You seemed so skilled with your Pokemon that I just had to summon you here, you see. Kukui, here, claims he sees a lot of potential in you, young lady. I look forward to seeing how you perform in my trial."

"I-I'll do my best, sir," said Kaya. "...Um...what do you mean your trial, though?"

"Ah, yes," said Ilima. "An explanation is in order, of course. You see, it is a captain's job to conduct the trials you face before you take on the island's kahuna. My trial is held in the Verdant Cavern. When you feel you are ready, please feel free to drop by there, no?"

"No," Kaya answered. "I-I mean, yes! Yes, Captain Ilima. That sounds wonderful."

"Splendid," Ilima smiled. "I look forward to seeing you!"

With that, he turned and headed down the stairs.

"That reminds me," said Emily. "I put in a report about that Tauros that's blocking your way to the city. He should be dealt with, soon."

"Thank you, Miss Emily," Kaya replied. "What is the deal with that Tauros, anyways?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kukui exclaimed. "He's pretty much a celebrity on Melemele, y'know?"

"Well, Kaya, you're dismissed," said Miss Emily.

"Thanks, Miss Emily!" said Kaya as another announcement came on.

"Attention students! Kaya has officially completed her lesson at the Trainer's School!"

At that moment, she heard a roar of applause from many of the other students...even from Hiromi, who was smiling genuinely as she clapped her hands. Kaya smiled back at her as she nodded her head, which earned a nod from the Young Athlete in return.

"Good luck on your challenge, Kaya," said Hiromi.

"Thanks," said Kaya as she began to walk down the stairs with Goldie following after her. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked as she followed after her, heading for the next step in their adventure.

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Ch 9- Enter Kaulu and Team Skull

**Ch. 9- Enter: Kaulu and Team Skull**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

Kaya was grinning from ear-to-ear as she and Goldie left the Trainer's School, feeling herself growing in confidence. As soon as she stepped onto the campus, she saw Lillie waiting for her, smiling and waving her arm at her, which caused Kaya to wave back as she approached her.

"I can't believe you did it!" Lillie exclaimed. "I-I mean, not that you couldn't, I mean-"

"I get it, Lillie," Kaya smiled. "Thanks."

"You and your Pokemon really are in perfect sync, huh?" asked Lillie.

"Well...not all of them," answered Kaya. "My latest edition to the team isn't really...cooperating."

"...Oh, you mean that Meowth you caught?" asked Lillie, worriedly.

"I'll get through to her," Kaya reassured, "one way or another."

"Well, since you're finished here," Lille began, "how about I show you around the city?"

"That would be perfect!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped in agreement, and on that, they all walked out of the campus and down the street together.

"You know, Kaya," Lillie began, "you never cease to amaze me."

"What do you mean?" Kaya asked.

"Seeing you battle with your Pokemon like that," Lillie said. "It's almost as if you share the same mind or something. Even before you started actually becoming a trainer...you've had Goldie for such a long time...you saved Nebby...and even Nalu just went up right and jumped into your arms! I finally understand why and-"

"Lillie, stop!" Kaya cried as she grabbed Lillie by the shoulder, causing her to look up and gasp upon seeing Tauros...only now, he seemed a bit calmer, eating some hay from Hala's hand while Hau was petting his mane, gently. "Oh...false alarm."

"Wow...!" Hau whispered as he kept brushing his hand against Tauros' mane. "I never petted a Tauros before!"

"It's quite the feeling, isn't it?" asked Hala.

"Hello, Kahuna Hala! Hi, Hau!" Kaya greeted.

"Oh, hey, Kaya! Lillie!" Hau greeted back. "Oh, and you, too, Goldie!"

"Riolu!" Goldie nodded.

"Sorry for the delay, girls," said Hala. "Just getting Tauros here calmed down. I think he's ready to go back home, now."

"Hey, Kaya!" Hau called. "Come and pet him!"

"P-pet him?" Kaya repeated, tentatively.

"Oh, yes!" Hala agreed. "Come here and give him a nice little pet on the snout! It's okay, he won't hurt you!"

"Well...if you say so," Kaya replied.

"H-he wants you to pet THAT?!" Rotom questioned.

"It's fine, Rotom," Kaya assured as she approached Tauros, and, after taking a moment to steel her nerves, reached and gave him a nice, gentle pet on his nose, causing him to smile before he went up and licked her face...leaving quite a slobbery trail behind. "...Heheheheh...cute...but gross."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Hala. "You see?! This old rascal really likes you, Kaya!"

"You don't say," Kaya mused, wiping off the slobber off her face.

"Pokemon always love it when you share them a little care," Hala pointed out. Try to remember that, sometimes, all right?"

"Yes, sir," Kaya nodded.

"Ohohoho!" Hala chortled. "The places you'll go, child...as you journey through your trial, you'll meet people and Pokemon who will enrich your life!"

Kaya smiled warmly, feeling a sense of enlightenment. Hala may look like such a carefree person, but his age showed exactly how wise he was...just like her grandmother.

"Well, I better get Tauros here back to his Trainer before he starts fretting," said Hala. "Let's go, big fella!"

Tauros lowed as he followed after the Kahuna while Kaya, Goldie, Lillie, and Hau watched.

"See ya, Tutu!" Hau called after him.

"Your grandpa sure is something, Hau," Kaya said. "I can't believe he actually calmed Tauros without so much as a fight."

"Yeah, Tutu's pretty awesome," Hau concurred. "I mean...sure, Tauros is cool and all, but he's way too scary for me! I don't think I could ever ride one!" He then turned to the girls. "So, where are you two headed?"

"I just thought I'd show Kaya and Goldie around Hau'oli City for a bit," Lillie answered.

"Awesome idea!" Hau exclaimed. "You're really on top of things, aren't ya, Lillie? Since you're headed that way, how about we go together? Besides, I'm starvin'!"

"Me, too," Kaya added. "What about you, Goldie? You hungry?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Lillie chimed in.

"Well then what are we waitin' for?!" Hau asked. "Let's get goin'!"

With that, Hau ran off ahead, rounding the corner and leaving the girls in the dust.

"...What happened to going together?" asked Kaya.

"That's what I was going to say," Lillie added.

"Lu..." Goldie muttered.

"Well, maybe we better hurry and catch up to him before he gets too far," Lillie suggested. "Hau'oli City is the biggest city in all of the Alola region."

"I see," Kaya nodded. "I guess it'd be easy to get lost, then. Come on, Goldie!"

"Rio!" Goldie yipped as she followed after the girls. As soon as they rounded the corner, Kaya gasped upon seeing a huge city with tall buildings, shops lining the busy streets, and cars parked on the sides of the roads, and off to the left was a beautiful, sandy beach, where the beach-goers got a lovely view of the ocean.

"Oh...wow...!" Kaya gaped.

"I know, that's what I said, too," Lillie smiled as she looked at the beach. "Oh! Look! I can see Hau!"

Kaya glanced to her right and saw Hau, throwing his crocs off as he splashed about in the water, yelling "BEACH TIME~!". The sight only made her laugh heartily.

"Oh, that Hau," she said.

"Excuse me."

Kaya turned to see a young woman approach her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you," she began, "but you came to Alola from another region, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from Unova," Kaya answered.

"I thought so," said the woman. "Since you're new here, how about I show you how to greet someone in Alola, okay?" She then waved her hands in arc. "Alola! Like that, see? Now you try."

"Alola," Kaya repeated, performing the same gesture that the woman did.

"There you go!" praised the young woman. "Look, even your Riolu's doing it!"

"Riolu~!" Goldie exclaimed, waving her paws in an arc, just like Kaya did.

"Aww, Goldie, that's so cute!" Kaya said as she picked Goldie up and hugged her.

"The more you say 'Alola' to people," said the young woman, "the more friends you'll make! Just give it a try and you'll see!"

"Thank you, miss," Kaya said as she and Lillie walked on ahead. Hau, having noticed them, grabbed his crocs and followed after them.

"Hey! Hey, Kaya!" Hau piped up. "You wanna see something really cool?!"

"Like what?" Kaya asked.

"Just follow me and I'll show you!" Hau answered as he went inside a building that said "Hau'oli City Tourist Bureau", and Kaya and Goldie soon followed after him while Lillie stood outside. Soon, the two arrived at the front desk.

"Hi!" Hau greeted.

"Well, hello!" the receptionist greeted back. "How can I help you two, today?"

"I hear you guys got something for the RotomDex called a Poke Finder, right?" Hau inquired.

"Oh, yes!" the receptionist exclaimed. "Since hardly anyone gets a RotomDex, we almost decided not to give these things away, anymore. Would you like me to install one?"

"Uh...what IS a Poke Finder, ma'am?" asked Kaya.

"A Poke Finder is like a camera in your RotomDex," said the receptionist. "You can use it to take all kinds of pictures of Wild Pokemon around here!"

"Really?!" Kaya asked, excitedly. "Oh, wow!"

"Would you like me to install it for you?" asked the receptionist, earning an eager nod from Kaya. "Okay, lemme just take your RotomDex for a second."

"Here I am!" exclaimed Rotom as he floated up to the receptionist, who giggled and held it in her hand, tapping a few icons on his screen. "Kehehehehe! H-hey! That tickles-kzzzzt!"

"Aaaaaaaaand...done," the receptionist said. "The Poke Finder has been installed! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you very much!" Kaya replied. "...Hmm...you know? I think I should test this out." She then glanced over at Goldie, who blinked at her while tilting her head in perplexity.

"I'm way ahead of ya, pal-zzzzzzzrrrt!" Rotom buzzed.

"Goldie! Say cheese!" Kaya called, causing Goldie to give a big, toothy grin at Rotom, who pointed the lens on his back to her and **FWASH!** There was a flash of light, and soon, a photo of Goldie appeared on screen. "There you go!"

"Thanks, Rotom!" Kaya answered as she turned to the receptionist. "And thank you, too!"

"Of course!" the receptionist answered. "Come again!"

"We sure will!" Hau replied as he, Kaya, and Goldie walked out. "Man, that was fun!"

"All I can say is...I love Alola...!" Kaya squeaked, giddily.

"Umm...hey, where's Lillie?" Hau asked, causing the brunette to turn and see that Lillie was indeed gone.

"Uh-oh," Kaya muttered. "I hope Nebby hasn't gone off its own somewhere, again."

"Who?" Hau repeated.

"Uh...n-never mind," Kaya answered. "Hmm...I wonder where she might be."

"Lu-lu!" Goldie cried out as she walked up to a store with a T-shirt for a sign, prompting Kaya and Hau to follow her, and once they looked in the window, they found Lillie, looking at a selection of clothing. Kaya smiled before she and Hau went inside, along with Goldie.

"So this is where you went, huh?" asked Kaya.

"Oh!" Lillie jumped upon hearing her voice. "Oh...sorry, Kaya. I-I meant to stay, but I saw this boutique and I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine," Kaya smiled as she went to look at the clothes, herself. "I gotta say, these clothes do look cute...oh!" She picked out a baby blue tank top. "Lillie, look at this! It'd be so cute on you!"

"Oh...n-no thank you, Kaya," Lillie answered. "I don't really pick out clothes on my own...I usually wear what my Mother would tell me to wear."

"Your mom?" Hau repeated.

"Well, that's strange," said Kaya. "I always pick out my own outfits."

"...Yes," Lillie muttered. "A normal child would pick out her own clothes, wouldn't she?"

'...There it is, again,' thought Kaya. 'I always sense this strange sadness coming from Lillie. It's so strange.'

"Umm...hey, you girls done here?" asked Hau. "Because I was gonna take Ahi and Puka and head to my favorite place in the city!"

"Where's that?" Kaya asked.

"Where else?" Hau grinned. "The Malasada Shop!"

At that moment, his stomach let out a deep growl, causing him to chuckle as he rubbed it.

"'Scuse me," he said. "The ol' tummy's talkin'. Anybody else hungry?"

As if to answer the question, Kaya's and Lillie's stomachs also growled, causing them both to blush, Lillie more so than the other two.

"Ohhh..." she murmured, embarrassed.

"Hey, nothin' to be embarrassed!" Hau reassured. "Happens to the best of us! Come on! You girls are comin' down to get some good ol' malasada, and heck! I'll even pay for you guys, and even your Pokemon can come and eat!"

"You don't have to do that, Hau," said Kaya.

"I insist!" Hau exclaimed. "You guys are my friends, and I wanna treat you guys! Now c'mon, let's go!"

"Well, Lillie, he is paying," said Kaya. "It'd be rude to turn him, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so," Lillie smiled. "Besides, I am a little hungry."

"Rio! Riolu!" Goldie barked, excitedly.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Hau beamed.

XXX

"Welcome to the Malasada Shop!" greeted the waitress as the three children entered the shop, along with their Pokemon. "Oh, Hau! Our number one customer!"

"Hiya, Nola!" Hau waved. "I'd like to order some Sweet Malasada for me and pals, and Kaya's Pokemon, too, if you don't mind!"

"Of course I don't mind, Hau!" said the attendant, known as Nola. "How many Pokemon?"

"Umm...I have 2," Hau muttered. "And...Kaya, you said you got 4, right?"

"That's right," Kaya replied.

"So that'll be 6 Pokemon, Nola!" Hau replied.

"Of course," Nola nodded. "Please, be seated, and I'll have it prepared right away."

"Thanks a lot!" Hau replied as the group went to go sit at a booth, just big enough to fit all of them. "Oh, right! Before I forget..." he whipped the Poke Balls containing Ahi and Puka. "Come on out, you two, because it's time for a snack!"

At that moment, Ahi and Puka both came out, making their respective cries.

"You guys come out to eat, too!" Kaya exclaimed as she whipped out the three Poke Balls containing Nalu, Tapper, and Waiwai, who all emerged from their respective Poke Balls. While Nalu and Tapper met Kaya with their usual eagerness, Waiwai just sat on the floor, licking her paws and grooming her whiskers.

"You guys are gonna love this," Hau said. "I come down here almost all the time!"

"So I've seen," Lillie said.

"Plus, they say that when you feed your Pokemon malasada," Hau began, "it makes 'em a little more sweeter towards ya!"

"Really?" asked Kaya as she glanced at Waiwai. "Hmmm..."

After a few moments of waiting, Nola arrived, holding baskets of Sweet Malasada, putting three on the table and 6 on the floor for the Pokemon, as well as glasses and bowls full of fresh, cold milk to wash it down.

"Enjoy!" she said as she walked away.

"And now, my friends," Hau began, "we feast!"

On that, the group began to dig in, Hau jovially eating the malasada like it would be the last thing on this planet, savoring its sweet and sticky flavor.

"Ohhh, yeah~!" he exclaimed. "I swear, these babies keep gettin' better every time you eat 'em!"

"No wonder you love this stuff!" Kaya added. "It's crispy on the outside, but fluffy and chewy on the inside!"

"Lu-lu-lu!" Goldie barked happily as she ate, getting crumbs all over her mouth.

"Popplio!" Nalu piped up, also having crumbs on her mouth, too.

"Pikipek~!" Tapper chirruped, while Waiwai just quietly ate her malasada.

"How you guys likin' yours?" Hau asked Ahi and Puka.

"Mrowr-rowr~!" Ahi meowed, delightfully.

"Pi-Pichu!" Puka squeaked as he continued feasting. Even Lillie was enjoying the sweet taste of the pastries, but stopping only to unzip her bag slightly and drop a couple inside.

"Pyew-pyeeeeeew~!" Nebby exclaimed as he happily ate the sweets, causing Lillie to smile too before she kept eating.

"Mmm...these are really tasty!" Lillie said.

"Be sure to drink some milk with 'em," said Hau as he drank some. "That makes 'em easier to swallow."

As Kaya kept eating, she took just a quick glance out the window before she went back to eating...but she had to do a double-take when she spotted a familiar face: it was that same Rockruff she saw this morning, staring at her as he stood up on his hind paws and his front paws and nose pressed up against the window. He just stood there, looking up at her with these sad, hungry, blue eyes and a drooling mouth, and Kaya could've sworn she heard his stomach rumbling. As if that weren't bad enough, it seemed he had gotten a few new scratches, too.

"Hey, Kaya?" Hau asked. "What's goin' on?"

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked, concerned.

"...Let me up," Kaya said to Hau, who got out of the booth, but accidentally stepped on Ahi's tail while doing so, causing the Litten to make a pained yowl.

"Oops!" Hau cried. "Sorry, Ahi! You okay, li'l buddy?"

"Mrowwwr..." Ahi groaned.

Kaya then picked up her malasada and headed outside with Goldie following her. As they went outside, they saw the Rockruff, who dropped down on all fours upon seeing them and momentarily started to back away.

"No, no, it's okay," Kaya said, softly as she crouched down and showed the pup the sweets. "Look...this is what you want, right?"

The Rockruff's nose twitched as he sniffed the pastries, then licked his lips as he began to approach, cautiously. Kaya smiled as she put the basket down, then backed up just a few inches, just to give him some space. The Rockruff sniffed the pastries one more time before he hastily began to dig in, and in turn caused Kaya and Goldie to smile.

"Hey, Rotom," Kaya said, softly. "You mind scanning this little guy?"

"No problem-zzzrrrrrt!" Rotom replied as he flew up to the Rockruff and scanned him. "Scan complete! Name: Rockruff-zzzzzrrt! Classification: Puppy Pokemon. Egg Group: Field-kzzzzzzzzztt! Height: 1'08". Weight: 20.3 lbs-bzzzzzzzzzzzt! Ability: Keen Eye. Description: Rockruff are said to be good Pokemon for beginning trainers because of it's friendliness-zzzzzzzzzrrrrt! However, its disposition gets rougher as it gets older. They're perceptive to the feelings of their trainer and very loyal-kzzzzrrrt! When it's almost for these little guys to evolve, they leave their trainers and come back in their new form-zzzzzzt!"

"Rockruff, huh?" Kaya mused. "Alola sure is full of amazing Pokemon." She then gasped silently as the Rockruff had finished off the last of the malasada, then approached Kaya and began to lick her hand, which caused her to smile and gently scratch his chin, which caused him to pant happily. "I wonder where you came from."

Goldie smiled as she watched Kaya interact with the Puppy Pokemon, while Hau and Lillie, who were standing in the doorway, both smiled at her kindness towards him. Even their Pokemon were watching from the window, their faces smushed up against the glass so they get a better look at what was going on.

Just then, the Rockruff's ears twitched and he looked back over his shoulder. Then, after giving Kaya one lick on the cheek, he turned and ran off.

"H-hey, wait!" called Kaya. "Come back! I don't think it's good for you to be running around with those scratches on you!"

The Rockruff braked to a halt, glancing back at Kaya with a smile before he kept running, to the group's confusion.

"Well, that was weird," said Hau. "How come he just ran off like that?"

"He looks pretty hurt," Lillie pointed. "Kaya, don't you think we should go after him?"

"...I have a feeling we'll run into him, again, sooner or later," Kaya replied as she picked up her empty basket.

"I see you kids met Kaulu."

The group looked back to see Nola, who had a warm smile on her face.

"Kau-who?" Hau repeated.

"Kaulu," Nola answered. "That Rockruff that your friend fed her malasada to."

"So he has a name," said Kaya. "Does he belong to anybody? Did he get loose? ...Don't tell me he was...abandoned."

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that!" Nola replied. "Kaulu has always been a stray. He just appeared recently, about 2 or 3 weeks ago, and every time he was seen, he always had scratches on him. He's obviously been getting into some fights around town, and sometimes, he'd be stealing food from people."

"Sheesh," Hau muttered. "Life must be pretty...rough for that li'l guy. Heh! Get it? 'Rough'? Because he's a Rockruff!"

Kaya and Lillie only gave him a deadpan look, and even Goldie and the other Pokemon didn't seem very impressed by the joke, causing him to chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Err...s-sorry," he said. "Continue."

"Anyway," Nola began, "here in Alola, the world 'kaulu' means 'boulder', we gave Kaulu that name because of that spot on his eye...but also because of his tough, unwavering nature. Even now, we still don't know how Kaulu came to be here, or why he takes food from people. Some trainers have even tried to catch him, but he just keeps batting the Poke Ball away with his tail. We figure that he just doesn't want to belong to any humans, so we just leave him alone."

"I see," Kaya said.

"But enough about that," Nola said. "How about I make you some more malasada?"

"That'd be nice," Kaya smiled. "Thank you."

XXX

Kaulu panted as he ran through the streets, a look of desperation on his face. He flinched as he felt the sting of his wounds, but he just kept pushing himself. As he ran, he suddenly braked to a stop before he hid in some tall grass. Then he peeked through the blades and saw two peculiar-looking young men with blue hair and black-and-white clothing, their mouths covered by black bandannas with a white jagged stripe at the top and a cap with two black dots...almost like a skull. They even had pendants that looked like the letter S, but with what looked like teeth on the side, also giving it a skeletal appearance.

"Find 'em, yet, homie?" asked one of them, holding a burlap sack.

"Nah," said the other, "but we gonna find 'em, dawg. No Pokemon has ever escaped from Team Skull, ya feel me?"

"I heard that," said his partner as they both bumped fists...while Kaulu growled viciously, his fangs bared...before he let out a bark and lunged out from the grass.

* * *

Review, please!


	11. Ch 10- Trouble at the Marina

**Ch. 10- Trouble at the Marina**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

Kaya and Hau both sighed as they had their hands on their engorged bellies, crumbs on their faces, and empty glasses of milk and malasada baskets on the table. Even some of the Pokemon looked bloated, notably Goldie, Nalu, Tapper, Ahi, and Puka, while Waiwai just licked any crumbs and filling off her paws and groomed her whiskers. The only one who remained the same figure was Lillie, who wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That was soooooooo gooooood..." Hau droned, feeling like he was about to slip into a food coma.

"I never ate so much in my life," Kaya added.

"Lu-lu..." Goldie murmured, her paws on her belly, which caused Waiwai to roll her eyes in abhorrence.

"That really was a good meal," Lillie said. "Thank you for treating us, Hau."

"Think nothin' of it," Hau grinned. "I was happy to do it."

"Thank you, too, Nola," Kaya added, causing Nola to smile.

"It does my heart good to see my customers so happy with my malasada," she said. "I hope to see you again, soon."

After Hau paid the money, the group left the shop, Hau's and Kaya's stomach both having slimmed down, as did their Pokemon.

"Thanks again, Hau," said Kaya. "Really appreciate it."

"No problem," Hau answered. "Well, if you need me, I'll be at my trial!"

"Oh, right!" Kaya exclaimed. "I have to go get ready, too!"

"See ya later!" Hau called as he ran off with Ahi and Puka.

"What about you, Lillie?" asked Kaya.

"I think I'll head back to the lab," Lillie answered. "I actually have some things to do back there, so-"

"KAYA~!"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered as she looked back and saw Hau rushing towards her. "H-Hau?!"

"KAYA-KAYA-KAYA-KAYA-KAYA- OOMPH!" Hau cried, only to once again stumble and crash into Kaya, both of them ending up crashing onto Lillie, who yelped as she fell on top of Goldie.

"...I'm okay...!" groaned Hau.

"Hau?" Kaya asked. "As much as I like seeing you, we REALLY need to stop meeting like this."

"Really...!" Lillie grunted as she tried to get up.

"Luuuuu...!" Goldie muttered in pain.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hau exclaimed as he got up, allowing the girls to stand up.

"What were you screaming about?!" Lillie questioned in irritation as she dusted off her dress.

"Oh, yeah! It's an emergency!" Hau cried.

"What, you want more malasada?" Kaya queried.

"I'm serious!" Hau shouted. "Just follow me!"

With that, he ran off, causing the girls to glance at each other in confusion before they ran to follow Hau with Goldie running in behind them. As they rounded a corner, Kaya gasped as she saw a small crowd of people, all of them murmuring as they had gathered something lying in the grass.

"The poor thing," said a woman.

"This is obviously their doing!" added a man. "Only they would go this far!"

"Is he gonna be okay, Mommy?" asked a little girl.

"What's going on?" Kaya asked as she approached the crowd, only to gasp when she looked down and saw the reason why they had gathered their in the first place: it was Kaulu, his body covered in fresh scratches and bruises and his breath coming out in short, labored pants, as well as pained whimpers. "Kaulu?!"

"Poor little guy," said a teenage boy. "He probably wasn't even bothering anyone!"

"Kaulu?" Kaya asked as she gently took the Rockruff into her arms. "Are you okay, little guy?"

"Ruff..." Kaula groaned, weakly.

"What happened to him?!" Kaya questioned. "He was just fine when I last saw him!"

"It was obviously those Team Skull miscreants!" barked an old man.

"Team who?" Kaya repeated.

"Team Skull," answered a man in his 20s. "They claim they're some big-named organization, but they're really just a bunch of vandals and poachers!"

"They drag people into battles they don't want," added the woman holding her daughter's hand, "and try to steal people's Pokemon. They've even been seen inside the Verdant Cavern, trying to poach the wild Pokemon that live there, only to get chased off by the Totem Pokemon, every time."

"As if that weren't bad enough," the teenage boy added, "they've even been seen loitering around the Marina. We told Captain Ilima about them, though, and hopefully, he'll be able to do something."

"Still, this is low, even for them," said the old man. "Poor Kaulu. Why pick on him?! Sure, he might steal food from us, once in a while, but he doesn't cause as much trouble as those Team Skull ruffians!"

"We need to get him some help," said Kaya. "Where's the Pokemon Center?"

"That way," answered the woman, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Hau! Lillie!" Kaya called. "Come on! Goldie, you come, too!"

"Right!" Hau and Lillie nodded.

"Rio!" Goldie barked as they ran off to the Pokemon Center, carrying Kaulu the whole way. The whole time, Kaya was trying to keep the poor pup from slipping into unconsciousness.

XXX

A while later, Kaulu was lying on a table, various parts of his body such as his torso, forehead, and paws wrapped up in bandages. He even had a cone around his neck, to keep himself from biting or scratching the bandages off.

"He's in critical condition, right now," said Nurse Joy as she pet the little Puppy Pokemon. "It seems he'll be here for a while, but hopefully, he'll be all right."

"Poor little guy," said Hau, worriedly. "Why would Team Skull go pickin' on him?"

"I don't know," Kaya answered, "but all I know is that I can't stand them, already...Pokemon are meant to be cherished, not treated like some punching bags to take your frustrations out on!"

"Calm down, Kaya," Lillie said.

"She's right," Nurse Joy answered. "Getting angry won't help Kaulu recover, at all. Just let him stay here and rest, and why don't you go and head on to your trial?"

"Actually, I don't think anyone's gonna be heading to Verdant Cave, right," said the cafe attendant. "Tauros is at it, again."

XXX

Outside, the Tauros from before bellowed angrily as he was being confronted by Hala.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?!" Hala questioned, taking a stance. "Well then, come on! Show me what you've got!"

XXX

Kaya sighed at this and shook her head, then looked at Kaulu, who remained asleep on the medical table before she smiled and pet his hair, causing him to smile in his slumber.

"Rest easy, Kaulu," Kaya whispered, "and don't worry. I'll make sure those Team Skull jerks get what's coming to them."

"What are you gonna do, Kaya?" Hau asked.

"I'm gonna find those guys and give them what for, is what," Kaya answered.

"Wait, Kaya! Are you sure that's a good idea?!" asked Lillie. "You saw what they did to Kaulu! They seem dangerous!"

"I'm not worried," Kaya rebuffed. "These guys just sound like a bunch of street thug wannabes. Besides, I've got Goldie, and she won't let anything happen to me."

"Riolu!" Goldie yipped, proudly.

"Please let me know if Kaulu's condition improves," said Kaya.

"I will," Nurse Joy nodded before the brunette and her Riolu left. "...I hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

XXX

Kaya and Goldie walked down the street, looking for the Marina, where the Team Skull suspects were said to be loitering around. As she did, she couldn't help but feel her blood boil as she remembered seeing Kaulu getting beaten so badly. However, she soon sighed to keep her composure, while Goldie gently nudged her hand, causing her to smile and pet her head.

"I'm okay, Goldie," she assured. "Sorry."

"Lu-lu," Goldie smiled.

"Now where is that Marina?" asked Kaya. "It should be around here, somewhere."

"Excuse me," said a policeman. "Did you say you were looking for the Marina?"

"I sure did, officer," Kaya answered. "They beat up this poor little Rockruff named Kaulu."

"What?!" the policeman questioned. "Oh, no, not poor li'l Kaulu! He's like part of the community! I can't believe somebody would ever stoop so low!"

"I took him to the Pokemon Center," said Kaya. "He's stable, for the time being. Hopefully, he'll recover soon. As for me...I'm hoping to find those Team Skull punks and give them a lesson."

"You're actually willing to stand up to Team Skull?" asked the policeman. "You sure you wanna waste your time on them?"

"Oh, believe me," Kaya replied. "They're well worth my time. If there's one thing I hate, it's people mistreating Pokemon!"

"Riolu!" Goldie barked.

"You're a very passionate girl," said the policeman. "I do admire that. Just walking down the street and take a right, and you'll enter. I think I saw Captain Ilima headed there, earlier."

"Thank you, officer," Kaya replied as she left. "Let's go, Goldie."

"Lu!" Goldie nodded as she followed after her trainer, who rounded the corner and found a lot of people around the docks...including Ilima.

"Captain Ilima!" Kaya called, causing Ilima to turn to see her.

"Ah, Kaya," he acknowledged. "Good to see you. And you as well, Goldie."

"Captain Ilima," Kaya began, "have you seen some guys named Team Skull around here?"

"Team Skull, you say?" Ilima repeated with slight surprise. "My dear, why in Alola would you be searching for those miscreants?"

"They beat up this poor little Rockruff named Kaulu," Kaya replied, causing the normally stoic captain to gasp.

"Goodness me!" he exclaimed. "What in the world ever elicited such violence from them?!"

"I don't know," Kaya answered. "All I know is that someone should teach them a lesson...and it looks like it's gonna be me."

"Kaya, Pokemon battles should never be fought out of personal reasons," said Ilima. "It's rather disrespectful."

"Maybe it is," Kaya replied, "but this isn't about personal reasons. It's about justice."

"...It's just as Kukui had told me," Ilima grinned. "You're quite the passionate girl when it comes to the well-being of Pokemon."

Kaya smiled, as did Goldie, who wagged her tail in pride as she looked up at her trainer. However, her sensors suddenly roses before she glanced back and growled, baring her teeth.

"What is it, Goldie?" asked Kaya before she followed her Riolu's gaze and spotted those two adolescent men from earlier, although their arms, clothing, and faces were covered in scratches and bite marks, and they were walking up stairs, and for some reason, one of them was holding a burlap sack...and it seemed to be moving.

"I believe those two would be members of Team Skull," Ilima pointed out.

"Only one way to know," said Kaya as she approached them. "Hey, you!"

The two teens turned upon hearing the brunette call out to them.

"What you want?" asked one of them.

"Are you two members of Team Skull?" asked Kaya.

"'Sho 'nuff are!" answered the one holding the sack over his shoulder. "We infamous, B! How else could you have heard of us?"

"Actually, I found out about you because you beat up an innocent Rockruff," glared Kaya.

"Innocent?!" repeated Team Skull Grunt B. "Nah, girl! You got it twisted! That Rockruff came gunnin' for us!"

"Oh, really?" asked Kaya. "That's not what it sounds like to me. I hear you guys are a bunch of poachers...that said, mind telling me what you've got in that bag of yours?"

"Step off, yo!" replied Team Skull Grunt A. "It's none of y'all's biz! Besides, we ain't tryin' to mess wit' no little kid, today!"

"Fine," Kaya shrugged as she turned and walked away. "It's not like it's got anything to do with me." She then grinned before she whipped out Tapper's Poke Ball. "Tapper! Use Peck on that bag!"

Upon emerging, Tapper flew towards the Team Skull Grunts and **SHRRIIIP!** His sharp beak tore the bag open, and soon, five small creatures appeared, falling through the rip in the fabric. It was revealed to 5 more little Rockruff, one about the same color as Kaulu, save for two small little dots over his eyes, two of them having an almost light-clay color- one of them wearing shades with golden frames and dark red lenses, the other with a little purple bow on her ear- and two of them with blue fur, one darker than the other and having shaggy fur over his eyes.

"My word!" Ilima exclaimed.

"Nothing in the bag, huh?" Kaya glared as Tapper landed on her shoulder.

"Ah, you gotta be kiddin' me, yo!" shouted Team Skull Grunt A as the Rockruff began to scramble towards Kaya, the one with the fur in his eyes, jumped up and licked her face.

"Aww, thanks, you guys!" Kaya exclaimed. "Don't worry. You're all safe now."

"Not for long, they ain't, homie!" shouted Team Skull Grunt B as he and his partner put their arms up to their sides. "Prepare to battle with Team Skull, yo!"

"...What is that supposed to be?" asked Kaya.

"It's supposed to be our mark, yo!" barked Team Skull Grunt A. "That's it! Now you really got us trippin', fool! Just for that, we gonna take your Pokemon when we done moppin' the floor with y'all!"

"It seems that conflict was inevitable," said Ilima. "Shall I aid you?"

"I'd actually appreciate it," Kaya answered. "Thanks."

With that, the battle was on.

"Let's go, Zubat!" shouted Team Skull Grunt A, tossing a Poke Ball in the air, from which a Zubat emerged, although it seemed to be a bit scratched up, too.

"Check these fools, Rattata!" Team Skull Grunt B ordered, throwing his Poke Ball into the air, as well, which caused an Alolan Rattata to emerge, its body also scratched up.

"Tapper, you wanna help me out, here?" asked Kaya.

"Pikipek!" Tapper chirped.

"Please be assistant to us, Smeargle, my friend," said Ilima as he tossed his Poke Ball, causing a Smeargle to come out.

"Smeargle!" the Painter Pokemon exclaimed.

"Use Supersonic!" Team Skull Grunt A ordered, causing Zubat to let out a shrill noise.

"Use Bite, B!" Team Skull Grunt B commanded, causing his Rattata to charge at Ilima's Smeargle.

"Tapper, dodge and use Echoed Voice!" called Kaya, causing Tapper to use Echoed Voice on the Zubat, who got knocked back.

"Counter with Tackle if you please, Smeargle," Ilima ordered, calmly, causing his Smeargle to charge back at the Rattata and bash his head against the rat, knocking it back, as well, causing both Pokemon to be defeated.

"What?!" questioned the Team Skull Grunts.

"Well, that was easy," Kaya said.

"It seems Kaulu gave you quite the struggle, already," said Ilima as the Rockruff litter barked and howled, as if cheering for the duo, "and with good reason, considering you tried to do harm upon his brothers and sisters. No wonder your Pokemon were defeated so easily."

"W-whatever, dawg!" shouted Team Skull Grunt A before he turned to his partner. "We're outta this port, B! We don't their wack Pokemon, anyhow!"

With that, the two grunts turned and fled.

"And don't let me catch you beating on other Pokemon, again!" shouted Kaya.

"Whatever, dawg!" spat one of the grunts.

(A/N: I know, it was anti-climactic, but next time, it'll be different, trust me.)

"Well done, Kaya," Ilima smiled.

"Oh, I don't think I did much," Kaya said. "Kaulu did all the work. We just finished them off, together."

"True," Ilima began, "but even so, you were willing to stand up for a Pokemon you didn't even know. That's what I call the resolve of a real trainer. Kukui was right to place his belief in you!"

"Y-you don't say," Kaya answered, blushing in slight embarrassment. "Thanks, Captain Ilima."

"Although, I can't help but wonder what you're battle style is truly like," Ilima mused. "It's left me curious ever since I saw you at the Trainer's School. Kukui brought you there, and you were able to defeat our teacher so effortlessly...and if I recall, your Riolu knows Aura Sphere, a move that she should not be able to learn at her current stage! Truly remarkable!"

Kaya only blushed even more at this.

"However," Ilima began, "I wonder if you are remarkable enough to actually face my upcoming trial."

"W-what do you mean?" Kaya queried.

"A battle, of course!" Ilima exclaimed. "Behold! The magnificent Pokemon of Captain Ilima!"

"You're on!" Kaya grinned.

"Come on out, Yungoos!" Ilima called as he tossed a Poke Ball, causing his Yungoos to emerge.

"Yungoos-goos!" he hissed.

"Go on, Tapper!" Kaya ordered, causing the Woodpecker Pokemon to fly towards Ilimi's Yungoos.

"Use Tackle, Yungoos!" Ilima commanded, causing his Yungoos to charge at Tapper.

"Tapper, dodge, and use Peck!" Kaya called out, causing Tapper to fly over the Yungoos and peck him on the head multiple times with his beak.

"Use Leer!" Ilima called, prompting his Yungoos to glare at Tapper, which made him squawk in fright.

"Don't be intimidate, Tapper!" called Kaya. "Use Echoed Voice!"

Tapper opened his beak and let out an echoed cry, causing Ilima's Yungoos to get knocked back by the sound.

"Use Pursuit!" Ilima ordered, causing his Yungoos to get back up to his paws and chase after Tapper before he struck him down with a hard tackle, causing Tapper to get knocked down.

"Tapper!" Kaya cried. "Are you okay?!"

"Piki!" Tapper exclaimed, flapping his wings.

"Okay, Tapper, use Rock Smash!" Kaya ordered, causing Tapper to fly up, then curl his toes into a fist and "punch" Ilima's Yungoos, causing him to get knocked off his feet.

"Yungoos!" Ilima cried. "Get up! Come on!"

"Yun...goos...!" Yungoos groaned as he tried to stand...only to fall down, his eyes swirling in a daze.

"Oh, dear," said Ilima as he summoned his Yungoos back into his Poke Ball. "You deserve a good rest, my friend."

"Tapper, return!" Kaya called as she summoned her Pikipek back into his Poke Ball. "Good job, Tapper."

"Your turn, now, Smeargle!" Ilima called, causing his Smeargle to approach.

"Smeargle!" the Painter Pokemon exclaimed.

"You're up, Goldie!" Kaya called out, which caused Goldie to growl as she faced her opponent.

"Use Tackle, Smeargle!" Ilima ordered, allowing Smeargle to charge at the Riolu.

"Counter with Headbutt!" Kaya commanded, causing Goldie to charge right back at Smeargle and bash her head against his, which knocked him back. "Now, use Aura Sphere!"

"Rio...LU!" Goldie shouted as she threw an Aura Sphere at Smeargle before he had another chance at getting back up, and when the smoke from the impact cleared, the Painter Pokemon was lying on the ground, eyes swirled in a dazed defeat.

"Well," Ilima smiled, "it seems you are the victor."

"Yes!" Kaya cheered while Goldie yipped happily.

"It seems you are ready to face my trial, after all," said Ilima, summoning his Smeargle back into his Poke Ball. "Well done, Kaya."

"You did pretty well, too, Captain Ilima," Kaya smiled. "Thank you for battling with me."

"Think nothing of it, my dear," Ilima answered. "Now then, here is your prize." He then handed Kaya 1,200 Poke Dollars. "Don't spend it all in one place, all right?"

"Thank you, Captain Ilima!" Kaya replied as she pocketed the money.

"I hope to see you do well during your trial," said Ilima. "You will find Verdant Cavern on Route 2. Your RotomDex should show you the way. Until then, I bid you Alola!"

With that, he left, and soon after, the Rockruff litter were seen wandering away, too.

"H-hey, where are you guys going?!" asked Kaya, causing the Rockruff with the bow in her ear to turn and bark at her as she wagged her tail, causing Kaya to blink in a bit of perplexity at first, but then she smiled. "I'll be sure to tell your brother, Kaulu, that you're all safe, okay?"

"Ruff-ruff!" the female Rockruff in the shades barked before she and her sister turned and ran to join their brothers.

"Speaking of Kaulu," Kaya began, "we better head to the Pokemon Center and see how he's doing."

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Review, please!


	12. Ch 11- To Verdant Cavern

**Ch. 11- To Verdant Cavern**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

"What?!" Kaya questioned in surprise. "Kaulu escaped?!"

"That's right," Nurse Joy answered. "He just woke up, all of a sudden, pulled off the cords and the IV we hooked him up to and then ran off. I tried to go after him, but he was too fast."

"...I see," Kaya said before she sighed. "Well...maybe it was for the best. I found out why he got injured in the first place."

"Really?" Nurse Joy queried. "Why?"

"Turns out that Team Skull was trying to capture his brothers and sisters," said Kaya. "I don't know why they were after them...but I think Kaulu will be happy to know that they're okay, thanks to me."

"...I suppose so," said Nurse Joy, smiling warmly.

XXX

Out on the street, Kaulu walked down the sidewalk, but not before he sat on the ground and pulled the cone collar around his neck off. Then, he glanced back at the Pokemon Center, as if in a knowing manner, before he sauntered off.

XXX

"Thanks for everything, Nurse Joy," Kaya said as she and Goldie turned to leave. "I'll be back, later!"

"Good luck on your trial!" Nurse Joy replied.

Soon, Kaya and Goldie left the Pokemon Center and rounded the corner, heading off for their first trial, when suddenly...

"Kaya! Kaya, wait for me!"

Kaya turned to see Lillie run up to her.

"Oh, Lillie!" Kaya exclaimed. "There you are! Where'd you go?"

"I tried to go after Kaulu for you," Lillie began, "but I lost him...and then I ended up getting lost, myself. It's so hard to remember which road goes where, and I can't even buy my own clothes."

"Aww, it's okay, Lillie," Kaya assured. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Thank you," Lillie replied. "So, I guess you and Goldie are heading to Verdant Cavern for your first trial, huh?"

"That's right," Kaya answered as she picked Goldie up and held her in her arms. "We're just gonna do the best we can. Right, Goldie?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked in response.

"You know, I read something about the trials in an old book, once," Lillie began, "it said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardian deities of Alola, like Tapu Koko. The people of Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves battles, didn't they?"

"That's right," Kaya answered.

"If we ever met up with Tapu Koko again," said Lillie, "do you think that maybe we'll find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day, Kaya?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Kaya.

"Pew~!" Nebby trilled as he struggled to get out of the bag, again.

"Nebby, no!" Lillie scolded as she pat the bag's side. "Be good and stay in the bag!"

Kaya giggled at this, as did Goldie.

"Anyway," Lillie began, "good luck on your trial, Kaya. I hope everything goes well for you."

"Thanks," Kaya replied. "Oh, by the way, random question, I know, but...where's Hau?"

"After you left to take care of Team Skull," Lillie began, "he went to go play at the beach. I think he'll be joining you, soon, though."

"Good enough for me," Kaya said. "Let's go, Goldie."

"Lu!" Goldie yipped as she followed after her trainer. However, they didn't really get too far, for they soon ran into Hala and the same Tauros from earlier, the latter snorting and huffing as he stood in the road.

"Not again," Kaya bemoaned.

"Oh, don't worry, Kaya," Hala assured. "I got this fella calmed down, now. Why don't you go ahead and pet him, again? It's the only way he'll get used to it."

"If you're sure," Kaya muttered as she approached Tauros, who seemed to smile and wag his three tails as she approached, causing her to smile as she pet the Wild Bull Pokemon on the head. "Aww...good boy."

"Moooooo~!" Tauros bellowed, jovially.

"Hoho!" laughed Hala. "I think Tauros senses you have a great affinity for Pokemon, Kaya. No wonder he always seems to perk up when you're around. However, I think the reason Tauros keeps getting out of his paddock is because he wants to have an island challenge of his own! Hahaha!"

Kaya giggled while Tauros licked her cheek, then he turned and galloped off, to Hala's surprise.

"Oh, playing tag, are we?" asked Hala. "Fine by me! The Kahuna of Melemele Island never loses, my friend!" He then began to chase after the loose bull. "Get back here, Tauros!"

"...Well...that was something," Kaya muttered.

"Tell me about it," said Rotom as it floated next to Kaya. "You'd think he'd slow down a little at his age."

"Well, we better get going," said Kaya. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Rio!" Goldie nodded in agreement before she and her trainer began to follow the path to Route 2.

XXX

"Well, I should've known. Right into a Pokemon Battle I go."

No sooner had Kaya entered Route 2 that she had run into a Beauty class Trainer named Krystal, who immediately challenge her on sight. Naturally, Kaya couldn't back out of it, so she agreed.

"Come on out, my sweet little Gastly!" Krystal called as she tossed the Poke Ball, causing a Gastly to come out.

"Gas-Gastly!" it cried.

"Gastly, huh?" Kaya asked as she held up another Poke Ball. "Well...I guess now's the time to see if that malasada works. Waiwai, you're up!"

On that, she tossed the Poke Ball, and Waiwai emerged.

"Meowth~!" the Alolan Meowth exclaimed.

"Gastly, use Mean Look!" Krystal ordered, causing it to glare at Waiwai, angrily, which caused the feline to shrink back in slight fright.

"Use Fury Swipes, Waiwai!" Kaya shouted, causing Waiwai to glance back at her...but then she glared at Gastly before she extended her claws and swiped them in an X-formation, which landed about 2 times, and since it was a Normal-type attack, it proved to be super effective, for the Ghost/Poison-type fell to the ground, dazed and defeated.

"Huh?!" Krystal questioned in shock, while Kaya cheered happily.

"Yes!" she cheered. "You did it, Waiwai! And you actually listened to me!"

Waiwai only rolled her eyes before she began to lick her paws and groom her whiskers with her usual stoic pride.

"Well...at least you're starting to listen," Kaya said before she summoned the Alolan Meowth back into her Poke Ball.

"Nice job," said Krystal as she handed the dark brown-haired girl as she handed Kaya 288 Poke Dollars. "I bet you can beat any trial with a team like yours!"

"Ah, shucks," Kaya said as she took the money. "Thanks. Anyway, I'm off. Thanks for the battle!"

"No problem," Krystal smiled. "See ya around!"

With that, Kaya and Goldie continued onward up the path. As they did, Goldie stopped as she spotted a house up ahead, on the other side of the street. Curiously, the shiny Riolu approached the house and pawed at the door...which instantly creaked open, showing it was unlocked.

"Goldie!" Kaya exclaimed as she went after her partner. "Wait, come back! You can't just enter other people's houses!"

But Goldie didn't listen, opting to just walk right in while Kaya ran in after her...but as she entered the house, she gasped as she saw that it was empty. The only thing she found were some golf clubs, a flat-screen TV, some furniture, and some pictures, framed and hung up on the wall. As she approached the frames, she saw pictures of a rather tall boy, holding the island challenge amulet in his hands with a proud grin on his face. The glass was a bit dusty, but she could see it, plain as day.

"A trial-goer?" Kaya muttered before she remembered why she entered the house. "G-Goldie? Goldie, where are you?"

She then noticed that the door next to her had opened, as well, and she saw little paw prints going inside, causing Kaya to go in after her, and sure enough, there was Goldie, sitting on an empty bed, and next to that was a shelf with trophies on top: mostly bronze ones and a single silver trophy.

"Huh?" Kaya asked as she entered the room. "Goldie, why would you come in here?"

"Lu-lu..." Goldie murmured as she slanted her ears down, as if sadly, causing her trainer to look at her in concern.

"...You sensed...sadness?" Kaya repeated, causing Goldie to nod her head. "Coming from this very room? But why?"

Goldie only blinked at her, unable to answer, while Kaya took a look at the trophies.

"Whoever used to stay in this room," she started, "they sure did accomplish a lot...at least, that's how I see it. They're not gold trophies, but it counts for something."

"Hey! Who's in here?!"

Kaya gasped as she turned and saw a middle-aged man with a bit of a potbelly on him walk in, wearing a pink shirt and blue trousers. He glared at the young girl and her Riolu with bitter eyes.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked. "And in my son's room, no less?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Kaya apologized. "It's just...my Riolu wandered in here, and I-"

"Hey," the man started as he noticed Kaya's amulet. "You wouldn't happen to be...a trial-goer, would you?"

"Uh...yes, sir," Kaya replied.

"...I see," the man muttered. "Just like my boy."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking," Kaya began, "is your son a trial-goer, too?"

"Well, he was," the man replied, "but...I dunno...something happened, one day. It was...my fault, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Kaya queried.

"I mean...don't get me wrong," the man started, "it's natural for a kid to have a sense of adventure! But...my son? He just left without a single word...I tried to beat some sense into the boy, but in the end, I guess I was the one who got beat. I haven't seen him for a long time, now...and I can only wonder what he's doing, now."

"...I'm sure your son is out there, somewhere," said Kaya.

"Ah, don't try and fill me up with false hope," the man said. "It just makes it worse for me. Look...don't let what you saw here stop you, all right? You get outta here and get to your trial. Go on, get going!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Kaya replied as she rushed out, holding Goldie in her arms. "I'm sorry again, sir!"

The man only sighed and shook his head.

"...I hope she doesn't give up as easily as my boy did," he muttered.

XXX

"Well, that was uplifting," Kaya murmured as she and Goldie continued to walk along the path of Route 2.

"Lu-lu..." Goldie groaned in agreement.

"...I think that man is lucky, Goldie," said Kaya. "His son might still be out there..."

Her mind momentarily flashed back to a couple, driving around in a car...when suddenly, there was a flash of light, which caused the couple to scream. However, Kaya quickly shook her head as she dismissed the thought.

"No, Kaya," she muttered. "Don't think back on that...they're gone now...you have to move on."

"Lu-lu-lu!" Goldie piped up.

"What is it, Goldie?" Kaya asked as the Riolu jumped out of her arms, causing her trainer to look up and gasp as she realized that she saw that, in her absentmindedness, she had somehow wandered into what looked like a cemetery, and she found several people already there, some kneeling before the tombstones with tears in their eyes, others just standing silently with flowers in their hands. Kaya felt her body tense up as she moved to walk away, but Goldie quickly pulled herself out of her trainer's arms and ran into the cemetery, causing Kaya to gasp.

"Wait, Goldie!" she called as she ran after her. "Come back here!"

It didn't take Kaya long to find her companion, for soon, she spotted her, sitting in front of a tombstone...next to an elderly woman, who chuckled warmly as she pet the pup on the head.

"Well, hello there, little one," the woman said. "Where did you come from?"

"Excuse me," Kaya said as she approached the woman. "That's my Riolu."

"I see," said the woman. "Your little friend was just keeping me company."

Kaya smiled a bit before she glanced at the tombstone, which read "R.I.P Rodrick Horace. Loving husband, father, brother, and friend to both human and Pokemon alike. Died in car accident". Then Kaya noticed the smaller tombstone that read "R.I.P Tickles. Pikachu. Loving companion and family friend. Died of old age".

"...These graves belong to my husband and my Pikachu," the old woman said, somberly. "My husband were married for almost 30 years when the accident took him away from me. Then Tickles died, sometime last month...poor little thing."

"...Your husband," Kaya began, "he died in...an accident."

"Oh, yes," the old woman replied. "He was on his way home from work. He was on a late-night shift to earn a little extra money...but he never arrived. I stayed up all night, waiting...when a policeman came to my door and told me what happened. He was so tired from working...he ended up falling asleep at the wheel and...he veered right off the road...!" She then sniffled as she covered her eyes. "I...I was heartbroken...!"

"...I'm so sorry," Kaya whispered, sadly as she got down on her knees, as well. "I know how that feels...my parents died in a car accident, too."

"Oh, dear," the old woman said as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You poor thing."

"...I was only only about 9 when it happened," Kaya said. "We were on our way home from Thanksgiving dinner with my Grandma...Goldie and I were asleep in the back seat."

"Rio..." Goldie muttered, sadly.

"But then...I woke up...and I was in the hospital," Kaya continued. "My right arm was in a cast and my forehead was wrapped in bandages...and I had an IV attached to my wrist. I didn't seen Goldie anywhere, but I could hear her, screaming and yowling. Then...my Grandma arrived, but she was talking to some man. I don't remember his name, but I do know where he was wearing some kind of trench coat...but through it all, I kept asking...'Where are Mommy and Daddy?'" She then sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "I kept asking, over and over, but nobody would answer me...! Then, finally...my Grandma walked up to me and she said 'Kaya, sweetie...your parents are gone'! I was told they never found their bodies...all they found was the wrecked car on the side of the road and...and...!" She then broke down, sobbing, which prompted the old woman to gently rub her back.

"I'm so sorry, dearie," the elderly woman said. "It must've been so hard for you."

Kaya sniffled and nodded her head while Goldie nuzzled her face in consolation, causing her to sigh before she smiled and look at her partner.

"Thank you, Goldie," she whispered as she pet the shiny Riolu on the head.

"I see your Riolu loves you, very much," the old woman smiled.

"I love Goldie, too," Kaya replied as she pulled Goldie into an embrace. "In fact...I wouldn't have gotten over Mom and Dad dying if it weren't for her."

"Pokemon have that effect on people, dear," said the old woman. "My Tickles actually helped me get through my husband's death...and though I was sad when he passed, as well, I take solace in knowing that they are both at peace. That's good enough for me."

Kaya smiled at her newfound friend, as did Goldie, who wagged her tail.

"Oh, but what's this?" asked the old woman as she noticed Kaya's amulet. "Are you a trial-goer, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am," Kaya nodded. "Oh! That reminds me! I have to go to Verdant Cavern! I've wasted enough time as it is! Let's go, Goldie!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked in agreement before she followed after her trainer.

"Good luck to you, dear!" called the old woman.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Kaya called back as she and Goldie ran out of the cemetery.

 _'Mom...Dad...'_ Kaya thought. _'It's sad what happened to you...but I hope you'll continue to watch over me...now and forever more.'_

* * *

Review, please!


	13. Ch 12- The Trial of Verdant Cavern

**Ch. 12- The Trial of Verdant Cavern**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

After several battles with passing trainers, defeating Team Skull yet again (they were trying to rob a poor man of his berry farm and steal his Delibird flock to boot), had several close encounters with wild Pokemon (and getting chased and pecked on by a flock of angry Spearow), and stopping at the Pokemon Center for a quick check-up, Kaya and Goldie had finally reach their goal: the Verdant Cavern.

"Finally...!" Kaya panted, using a walking stick for balance. Her arms, face, and legs were bandaged in several places and her clothes were a bit tattered, but other than that, she was beaming with joy upon seeing the trial gate, and what's more, Ilima was standing right in front of it.

"Ah, Kaya," Ilima greeted. "There you are. I was starting to think you wouldn't get here."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kaya replied before she looked to the entrance. "So...is this it?"

"Indeed, child," Ilima replied. "My trial takes place in here. Oh, and I must advise you...the Pokemon living within here are quite fierce, so it is highly advised you pack plenty of Potions and the like."

"Oh, don't worry," answered Kaya. "I've come well-prepared. I got Potions, Super Potions, and some Berries from the nice farmer!"

"Good, quite good," Ilima nodded. "Now then, through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits. That is what we, the people of Alola, have always believed."

Kaya and Goldie both nodded their heads at this.

"Once you enter this cavern, young Kaya," Ilima began, "you will not be able to leave until you have completed it. Now...are you ready?

A pause. Kaya glanced at the Verdant Cavern, then back at Ilima, who stared at her, awaiting her answer. She felt her heart begin to thump loudly in her chest and sweat start to bead down her face...but then she felt a gentle nudge on her calf, causing her to glance down and see that it was a Goldie, who smiled and wagged her tail at her. Then the shiny Riolu nodded her head at her, which caused the brunette to smile back before she turned to Ilima with a serious expression and nodded her head.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Excellent," Ilima replied before he entered the cavern. "Follow me."

Kaya and Goldie soon followed him...but not too far from them, a shadowy figure made its way out of the tall grass, silently stalking after them.

XXX

Kaya gaped in awe at the environment around her: a cave with moss-covered rocks and ferns growing out of the crevices, and old wooden planks used as makeshift bridges to get across wide gapes. The only light that came in was the sun as it shone through the holes in the cave roof.

"I guess it wasn't called 'Verdant Cavern' for nothing," Kaya mused.

"Lu-lu...!" Goldie whispered in amazement.

"Let me explain the basics," Ilima spoke up before he pointed at a nearby Yungoos. "You see that Yungoos there?"

As he said this, the Yungoos noticed before it quickly scurried away into its den, making a hissing sound as it did.

"All you have to do is defeat the three Yungoos that are hiding away in their dens," Ilima explained before he pointed to a light at the other side of the cavern. "Once you do that, head towards the other side of the cave, approach the pedestal, and voila! The Z-Crystal will be yours! But you'll need to be in perfect sync in order to succeed."

"Just like that?" Kaya queried. "Well, that sounds easy!"

 **"GUUUUUUUMSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS~!"** a deep roar suddenly reverberated throughout the cavern.

"EEP!" Kaya yelped while Goldie leapt into her arms. "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Ah, yes," Ilima replied, nonchalantly. "I forgot to mention one thing. Many strong Pokemon make their home here, but none are more strong or more fearsome than the Totem Pokemon."

"T-Totem Pokemon?" Kaya repeated.

"Indeed," answered Ilima. "It guards the Z-Crystal on the other side of the cavern. Many have tried, but only few have succeeded, and this is only the first of seven trials you will face on your island challenge."

"Seven...?!" Kaya squeaked.

"Oh, and one other thing," Ilima pointed out. "Until you complete the trial, you cannot catch any Pokemon here in the Verdant Cavern. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Kaya replied.

"Well, off you go then!" Ilima exclaimed. "The trial of Captain Ilima begins...now!"

"Let's go, Goldie!" Kaya called, causing Goldie to nod before they went to go flush out the Pokemon hiding in their dens. The first one was easy, since it was hiding right in the very first den in the entrance of the cave. Once it realized that it had been caught, the Yungoos inside came out, hissing ferociously as it prepared to fight.

"Not a problem for us, right, Goldie?" asked Kaya. "Now, use Headbutt!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked as she charged at the Yungoos, slamming her head against the Yungoos', who was immediately sent flying, due to its effectiveness. However, it proved to be rather tenacious for it got right back up and bit Goldie right on her paw, causing her to yowl in pain before she pulled away. It didn't hurt much. More of an annoying tingle, if anything.

"Stubborn, are we?" asked Kaya. "Goldie, use Focus Punch!"

Goldie growled as she clenched her paw, which began to glow a bright light as it built up energy, then as she threw a powerful swing, it ended up being just the hit that knocked the wild Yungoos out cold.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered. "One down, two to go! Oh, and thanks for the battle, little guy."

The wild Yungoos, shaking off its pain, turned to Kaya before nodding its head and returning to its den. On that, he brunette and her Riolu continued on, but not before Kaya happened upon a rather useful item: a Super Potion.

"Well, this is lucky!" Kaya exclaimed as she pocketed the medicine, then spotted another den not too far from her. "Oh! That must be the next one!"

As the two approached it, though, whatever was inside had decided to face them, itself, and sure enough, it was another Yungoos, and this one seemed more tenacious than the last, for it was charging right at Goldie.

"Eager, aren't we?" Kaya asked. "Fine by me! Goldie, use Focus Punch!"

Goldie responded by throwing another charged punch at the Yungoos, but it quickly strafed around her and used Tackle on her right side, causing her to fall down.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Kaya ordered, prompting Goldie to stand up and leap over the Yungoos, hitting it with an Aura Sphere as she did. The Yungoos wobbled dizzily, the Fighting-type move being effective on it. "Now, finish with Quick Attack!"

Goldie growled before she ran at top speed and tackled the Yungoos, who hit the ground with its eyes in a swirly daze, defeated.

"Yes! Just one more!" Kaya exclaimed, and that's when Goldie seemed to spot something on the ledge above them, but it was so fast, they couldn't see what it was. "Quick! After it!"

Goldie nodded before she and her trainer ran up an incline, but before they could go to the den, the Riolu stopped and spotted something off to her left, which prompted her to go up and pick it up in her mouth before she brought it back to Kaya.

"What's this?" Kaya asked as Goldie dropped the item in her hand: some sort of disc. "Oh, wait! Isn't this a TM? It's a sort of disc that helps a Pokemon learn a new move! I think this one is...TM31: Brick Break!" She then stashed it away. "Well, I think I know what I'm doing, later. Anyway, come on, Goldie!"

Goldie nodded her head before they went across the plank of wood to chase after the next Pokemon, but upon reaching the next den, they found it was a bit higher than they thought it was, and it seemed there was no other way up.

"Well, now what?" Kaya asked, before Goldie got her attention with a nudge to her ankle and then led her up another incline, where there was an opening, just big enough for her and Kaya to crawl through. "Oh! Good job, Goldie!"

Goldie smiled at her trainer's praise as Kaya crawled through the tunnel, and that's when she found another Super Potion. After picking it up and putting it in her pocket, Kaya approached the den and took a look inside...but the Pokemon within wasn't there.

"That's strange," Kaya muttered. "I swore I saw something go in there."

"Rio! Riolu!" Goldie piped up as she pointed up at the ledge above, which prompted Kaya look up and see the shadowy figure again.

"There it is!" the brunette exclaimed as she ran up another incline, but when she went to take a look inside, once again, she found nothing. "Darn it. Where is it?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie called, once more, pointed to a den on the other side, where the shadowy figure was seen crawling inside.

"Now we've got it!" declared Kaya as she ran towards the hole and looked inside...but once again, she found nothing. "Again?! Man...this next Pokemon must sure love hide-and-seek."

Goldie glanced back to the den that was back the way they came, and once again, the shadow had crept inside.

"We're not gonna lose it, this time," Kaya said. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Lu!" Goldie nodded before they began to make their way across the wooden plank, but before they could reach the other side...

"Yo, yo, yo! Hold up, fool!"

"Oh, no," Kaya bemoaned. "Not again."

Sure enough, it was a pair of Team Skull grunts: the same pair that Kaya had actually chased off from the berry farm, earlier.

"It's your berry thief boys, back, back again!" one of them exclaimed. "Remember us, homie?!"

"...I'm sorry," Kaya started, "but...who are you guys, again?"

The grunts both went slack-jawed behind their masks while Goldie snickered, knowing that her trainer was really pulling one over on them.

"Oh, I get it," said Grunt B as he and Grunt A switched places. "Just because we switched positions, you can't tell who we are anymore?"

"Of course I recognize you thugs!" Kaya answered. "I just can't be bothered. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a trial to complete, now get outta my way!"

"Ah, nah, girl," Grunt A answered as he began to approach in a posturing manner. "Y'all ain't goin' nowhere until you had yourself a beatdown! And after that, we be takin' the Pokemon in this cave AND yours, b!"

"I don't think so," Kaya replied while Goldie growled in agreement, bearing her fangs at him.

"Let's go, Drowzee!" Grunt A shouted as he tossed a Poke Ball, from which a Drowzee emerged.

"Waiwai, you're up!" Kaya called as she tossed a Poke Ball, summoning Waiwai, who hissed at the Psychic-type. "Waiwai, use Bite!"

"Mroooowwth!" Waiwai yowled viciously as she lunged at Drowzee and bit down on his snout, leaving painful puncture and causing a critical hit, due to the type advantage. However, he quickly shook her off.

"Use Pound, homie!" the Grunt A ordered, which prompted the Drowzee to try and slam Waiwai with an arm, but she leapt out of the way and circle around behind him.

"Use Bite, again!" Kaya commanded, causing Waiwai to leap at Drowzee's behind and **CHOMP!** The Hypnosis Pokemon was met with a sharp pain in his rear, causing him to yelp in pain before he fainted, while Kaya grinned.

"Looks like we win again," she smirked before she held up her Poke Ball. "Waiwai, return!"

She then summoned the Alolan Meowth back in.

"Uhh..." Grunt A murmured as he forked over 352 Poke Dollars. "Is it okay for me to be in Team Skull if I'm this brittle?"

"For real, though?!" questioned Grunt B. "This kid's mad strong, yo!"

"Naw, it ain't even like that!" replied Grunt A. "It's like this girl's straight up dangerous, homie! Or maybe this whole place is trouble!"

"Must be, homie!" cried Grunt B.

"...Are these two serious, right now?" Kaya muttered, while Goldie only rolled her eyes.

"Hey! If you were gonna try and face that Totem Pokemon," Grunt A started, "you'd be mad scared, too, dawg! That's why we're only going after those little guys, you feel me?"

With that, they ran off to the other two dens to find its inhabitants...leaving only one unblocked, which caused Kaya to grin before she and Goldie went to inspect it...but when they did, something else leaped out. Instead of a Yungoos, it was something bigger, with a dirty brown coat, almost like an open trench coat, with a yellow chin and underbelly, as well as a yellow stripe going down from its forehead to its tail, and it glared at the duo with squinted eyes and a menacing snarl.

"That doesn't look like a Yungoos," Kaya muttered. "Rotom! Scan!"

"Scanning!" Rotom answered replied as it pointed its lens at the Pokemon. "Scan complete! Name: Gumshoos-zzzrrrt! Classification: Stakeout Pokemon. Egg Group: Field-bzzzztt! Height: 2'04"-vrrrrm! Weight: 31.3 lbs. Ability: Stakeout-bzzzzzzrrt! Description: The evolved form of Yungoos-zzzrrrrt! When it finds a trace of its prey, Gumshoos will patiently stake out its location-zzzrrrrrt! But it will always be sleeping by nightfall. It enjoys eating Alolan Rattata and Raticate for dinner, but since it's diurnal-kzzzzzzt, it hardly encounters them. It boasts incredible patience-zzzzzzrrrrt!"

"Gumshoos, huh?" Kaya queried before she pulled out Tapper's Poke Ball. "I think Tapper should have a go at this one."

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded.

"Tapper, you're up!" Kaya exclaimed as she tossed the ball, causing Tapper to emerge.

"Piki-piki~!" Tapper chirped.

"Use Rock Smash, Tapper!" Kaya commanded, prompting Tapper to fly up and punch the Gumshoos with his curled toes. It had an effective hit, but not enough to knock it out. That's when the Gumshoos used a Bite attack on Tapper, who squawked in surprise as he narrowly avoided its fangs.

"Use Peck, Tapper!" Kaya called out, which caused Tapper to fly up and then dive down before repeatedly pecking the wild Gumshoos on the head. The Gumshoos responded by trying to bite him again, but he still avoided it.

"Pikipek!" Tapper cried as he flew up high.

"Use Rock Smash!" Kaya ordered, once more, causing Tapper to dive down and slam his feet against the Gumshoos, who was soon knocked out cold. "Yes! Did it!"

"Piki~!" Tapper chirped, spreading his wings triumphantly.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie exclaimed, happy for her friend's victory...but then, Tapper's body suddenly began to glow a bright light, which caused Kaya to gasp. As the light grew brighter, Tapper's body started to grow slightly in size, and then, once it dispersed, it showed him with his usual black and white feathers, but now, he had a collar of red feathers around his neck, he had an orange beak with a red and black tip, and two thick eyebrows.

"T...Tapper...?!" Kaya whispered in disbelief.

"Trumbeeaaaaak~!" Tapper trilled as he spread his wings.

"Trumbeak?" Kaya repeated. "Rotom! Scan!"

"Scanning!" Rotom answered as it pointed its lens at the newly evolved Tapper. "Scan complete-zzzzzzt! Name: Trumbeak. Classification: Bugle Beak Pokemon-zzzzzrrrt! Egg Group: Flying. Height: 2'00"-kzzzzzzt! Weight: 32.6 lbs. Ability: Skill Link. Description-zzzztt: The evolved form of Pikipek. It eats berries and stores the seeds inside its beak-bzzzzzzzt! When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires them in a burst. Its beak is flexible-zzrrrrrt, so it can produce a variety of calls and brand itself a noisy nuisance to its neighbors."

"Wow!" Kaya exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Tapper, you evolved!"

"Trum-Trumbeak~!" Tapper chirped excitedly as he flew up and perched himself on Kaya's arm, allowing her to gently tickle his chest, causing him to coo pleasantly.

"I'm so proud of you," Kaya smiled as she nuzzled Tapper, who affectionately returned the gesture.

"Rio! Riolu!" Goldie piped up before she pointed to the exit of the cave, reminding her trainer what she had to do.

"Oh, right!" Kaya remembered. "Thanks, Goldie."

Goldie nodded as Kaya held up Tapper's Poke Ball.

"Tapper, return," she told him as a red beam of light pulled him back inside. Then, she looked to the exit of the cave with a serious expression. She then took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, before she sighed. "Let's go, Goldie."

"Lu," Goldie nodded before they both headed out.

XXX

"...Huh," Kaya muttered as she found herself in an open clearing, filled with rocks, trees, and other plant life. "Well, this isn't so bad. It's rather peaceful. I was half-expecting something more foreboding."

"Lu-lu! Lu!" Goldie chirped as she pointed at a wooden pedestal...and inside was a white, diamond-shaped crystal with a circle in the middle.

"The Z-Crystal!" Kaya exclaimed as she approached...but as she did, Goldie's sensors suddenly rose up, which caused her to freeze. As Kaya reached in to get the Z-Crystal...she suddenly felt a piercing gaze coming from somewhere, piercing right through her. That's when Goldie suddenly looked up and gasped, prompting Kaya to do the same: there, towering right above them, was another Gumshoos...but this one was much bigger. About as big as Kaya in height!

"SHOOOOOOOOSSSSS~!" it hissed as its body blazed with a golden-yellow glow!

"Whoa...!" Kaya whispered as she stepped back, clearly taken back by its size. "This must be the Totem Pokemon that Ilima talked about!" However, she quickly regained her composure and put on a determined expression. "Okay...time to get serious about this!"

"Lu!" Goldie growled as she stepped forward, prepared to take on the Totem Gumshoos, who growled back at her with the utmost ferocity. The two Pokemon stared each other down, one anticipating a move from the other.

"Goldie! Use Focus Punch!" commanded Kaya, prompting the Riolu to charge at the Totem Gumshoos, but to her surprise, the burly beast side-stepped her and then clamped its powerful jaws down on her back, using its Super Fang move, which, while not entirely effective due to its typing, did deal quite a bit of damage on the Fighting-type.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried as the Riolu fell at her feet, but she quickly stood right back up and growled, which told her trainer that one little bite wasn't going to put her down, just yet. "Okay, Goldie! Use Headbutt!"

Goldie responded by charging at the Totem Gumshoos, but before she could make impact, it suddenly let out a powerful roar, and not long after, Goldie was suddenly tackled from the side by a Yungoos!

"What?!" Kaya questioned as Goldie was once again thrown to the ground. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought this was a one-on-one battle!"

The Totem Gumshoos let out a hissing laugh, as if to mock her. However, Goldie did not let this go unchallenged, for she soon got back up and growled at the brute.

"Okay, Goldie," Kaya said. "Looks like we have a two-on-one thing going on, but we're not gonna let that stop us. Now, use Aura Sphere!"

"Luuuu...!" Goldie growled as she tried to form an Aura Sphere in her paws, but before she could, the Yungoos jumped at her and bit her left arm, causing her to yowl in pain and stop the charge-up for the attack. Then, the Totem Gumshoos bit Goldie with another Super Fang, which sent her to the ground.

"Oh, no, Goldie!" Kaya cried, but again, the Riolu stood up and shook her head, determined to beat back this duo. The damage was visible, but not enough to stop her, apparently. All she did was have Kaya call out a move.

"Use Headbutt, again!" Kaya commanded, which prompted Goldie to charge at the Totem Gumshoos, but again, the Yungoos got in her way, and this time, it threw a ball of sand right in the shiny Riolu's face, causing her to cry out in pain as bits of rock and gravel got into her eyes, which made Kaya gasp with worry.

"Goldie!" she cried as Goldie struggled to rub the sand out of her eyes, but as she did, she failed to notice the Yungoos slinking toward her. However, as it lunged to give another bite, something leapt up and tackled it from the side, causing them both to roll on the ground, and that's when Kaya gasped upon seeing it who it was.

"Kaulu?!" she questioned, which caused said Rockruff to turn to her with a grin on his brown muzzle. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ruff-ruff!" Kaulu barked, wagging his tail happily. However, the moment was short-lived when he heard a familiar hissing sound behind him, causing him to turn and see that the Yungoos had not given up. It charged at the Rockruff its jaws open, but Kaulu growled as the rocks around his neck began to flash, then they shot out, hitting the Yungoos as it approached! Then, while it was still reeling from the attack, Kaulu ran up and tackled it!

"Wow!" Kaya exclaimed. "That was Rock Throw!" That's when she realized something: the Totem Gumshoos was vulnerable. Now was her chance! Wasting no time, Kaya grabbed a Potion and sprayed it on Goldie's wounds, then used some bottled water to wash out the sand in her eyes.

"Lu...?" Goldie murmured.

"This is your chance!" Kaya said. "Now that Kaulu's keeping that Yungoos busy, we can beat the Totem Gumshoos!"

Goldie gasped before she turned to look at the Totem Gumshoos, then gave a determined grin before she went to confront it.

"Now, use Headbutt!" Kaya ordered, which caused Goldie to slam her skull against the Totem Gumshoos' stomach, causing it to let out a cry of pain as it was sent crashing backwards. However, that seemed to only enrage it even more, for it roared as it charged at Goldie, trying to use another Super Fang attack.

"Dodge, and use Focus Punch!" Kaya called out.

"Rio!" Goldie barked as she effortlessly jumped over the Totem Gumshoos, then slammed her fist against its crown. However, it wouldn't give up, for it slammed its paw into Goldie's side, sending her down to the ground, once again. However, like before, she stood right back up and dodged yet another Super Fang attack.

"Focus Punch, again!" Kaya commanded, and Goldie slammed her glowing white paw against the Totem Gumshoos' cheek, sending it flying into the rock wall. "Now, finish it with Aura Sphere!"

"Luuuuuuu...!" Goldie growled as she charged up an Aura Sphere in her paws, then, once it grew big enough, she threw it at the Totem Gumshoos, which gaped in shock as it realized...there was no escape.

 **KABOOOOOOOOM!** The Aura Sphere exploded upon making impact...and when the smoke cleared, it revealed the Totem Gumshoos, lying against the rocks...its eyes in a swirled daze.

Kaya gaped...before a wide smile spread across her face.

"YES!" she cheered. "WE WON~!"

"Riolu-lu!" Goldie yipped as she jumped into her trainer's arms.

"Ruff-ruff! Ruff!" Kaulu barked, happily, as he stood near the defeated Yungoos, which caused Kaya to smile at him.

"Kaulu," she said as she knelt down and opened her arms, which prompted the Rockruff to run up and lick her face, affectionately. "Thank you so much for helping us out."

"Normally such a thing would be against the rules."

Kaya turned to see Ilima approach her.

"...But, in a case like this," Ilima began, "I'm sure there are exceptions."

"Oh, Captain Ilima!" Kaya said.

"To think, you and Goldie were able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained myself," Ilima mused. "I must say, that is quite impressive! Not only you were in perfect sync with your Riolu, but you have touched Kaulu's heart so much, that he was willing to help you!"

"Aww...shucks," Kaya said with a blush. "It was nothing."

"In any case," Ilima started, "you have cleared your trial! Now...take the Z-Crystal from the pedestal. It is yours, now."

Kaya gasped in delight before she approached the pedestal and took out the Z-Crystal from within: the Normalium Z.

"The Z-Crystal...!" she whispered before she held it up proudly, as it shined in the Alolan sun. "I got it!"

"Lu-lu-lu~!" Goldie cheered as she threw a paw up in the air.

"Rockruff-ruff!" Kaulu yipped as he jumped in the air, as well.

"Kaula," Kaya said as she knelt down in front of him. "Goldie and I may have fought the Totem Pokemon, but it's because of you helping us that we managed to win...so...I was wondering...would you like to join me?"

"Ruff-ruff!" Kaulu barked.

"I take it that's his answer," Ilima grinned, "but Kaya...you should know he won't make it easy for you."

"...Oh, I know that," Kaya grinned as well, as did Kaulu, as if knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

I plan on updating Zou next.

Review, please!


	14. Ch 13- Searching for Lillie

**Ch. 13- Searching for Lillie**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

Outside of Verdant Cavern, the sun was already beginning to go down...but that didn't mean that the day was over, just yet. On one side stood Kaya and Nalu, and on the other side was Kaulu, who glared at the trainer and her Popplio with a determined expression, while Ilima and Goldie stood off to the side, the former raising his hand as a crowd of other trainers and their Pokemon gathered.

"Ladies and gentleman! Pokemon of all ages!" he exclaimed. "We are now here to witness the battle between trial-goer Kaya and the wild Rockruff, Kaulu! Should Kaya win, Kaulu will join her party! But should Kaulu win this battle, then he is free to roam Melemele Island for as long as he sees fit!"

"I've never seen a battle between a trainer and a wild Pokemon like this before," mused a Beauty-class Trainer. "This is already getting interesting!"

"You're telling me!" said a boy Rising Star-class trainer. "I wonder how this is gonna go!"

"Looks like we're about to find out," answered a Lass trainer. "Look!"

Soon, Kaulu charged at Nalu, who only glared at him as she prepared for Kaya's orders.

"Nalu, use Water Gun!" Kaya called out, causing Nalu to squirt water from her nose, but Kaulu dodged the attack before he leapt at Nalu and bit her right flipper with his Bite move, causing her to yelp in pain. However, Nalu quickly pulled away and, after she shook the pain off, growled before she looked back at Kaya, awaiting her next order.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Kaya commanded, and soon, Nalu shrouded herself in water before propelling herself at Kaulu, who tried to dodge, but ultimately got beat back by the effective move. However, he was not done yet, for he soon got back up and let out a long howl, and doing so caused a flashing red aura to pulse from his body.

"Ah, using Howl, eh?" asked Ilima. "That's a good way to raise one's Attack stat. Better watch yourself, Nalu!"

Soon, Kaulu charged at Nalu and tried to bite on her flipper again, but this time, the Popplio dodge the attack.

"Use Water Gun, again!" called Kaya, prompting Nalu to shoot water from her nose at Kaulu, who managed to dodge the first 2, but ended up getting hit on the third shot.

"Ruff!" the Rockruff yowled as he fell to the ground, only to get right back up again, then growled as he rushed Nalu once more.

"Use Disarming Voice!" called Kaya, which caused Nalu make a loud, alarming cry, but as it struck Kaulu, it made a loud splash and caused the Puppy Pokemon to fall to the ground. "Huh?! Wait, what was that?!"

"That would be Popplio's hidden ability, Liquid Voice," said Ilima. "Any sound-based moves that Popplio has will turn into a Water-type move, such as Disarming Voice or Round."

"Wow...!" Kaya exclaimed in awe.

"But I think now is hardly the time for that," Ilima pointed out as he pointed to Kaulu, whose eyes were swirled and dazed. "It seems that last hit was just the one to finish Kaulu off, so..."

"Oh, right!" Kaya exclaimed as she whipped out her Poke Ball. "Okay! Go, Poke Ball!"

She then tossed it towards Kaulu, causing it to open up and beam the Rockruff inside. Then, it dropped to the ground and wiggled for a few seconds before it finally stopped, causing Kaya to beam in delight.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she picked up the Poke Ball. "I did it! I caught a Rockruff!"

"Lu-lu~!" Goldie cheered.

"Popplio!" Nalu exclaimed while Ilima and the other trainers soon gave a congratulatory applause.

"Well done!" cheered the Lass trainer.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed the Beauty trainer.

"Way to go!" called the boy Rising Star trainer.

Kaya blushed a bit at the cheers and praise she was getting from the crowd, while Goldie and Nalu just smiled proudly.

"Well done, Kaya," Ilima said. "That's another Pokemon for your party, and, since you have also completed my trial, that means you can proceed onward to Route 3."

"Really?" Kaya asked.

"Yes," Ilima replied. "I'm sure noticed these strange gates that barricade the road, here and there. Those are called captain's barricades. Anyone can get passed them, but only if escorted by a strong Trainer, you see." He then turned to a man in a blue uniform, standing by a barricade. "Just watch the power of a trial captain!" He then waved to the man, who nodded before he opened up the gate. "And voila! Your world has just gotten a little bigger!"

"Wow!" Kaya exclaimed. "Thanks, Captain Ilima!"

"My pleasure," Ilima smiled. "Seeing as how I am the only trial captain, that means that there is only one trial on Melemele Island. Now that you've cleared, I think you should go and let the kahuna, Hala, know."

"I will," Kaya nodded. "Thanks, again."

"Oh, Kaya!"

Kaya, Goldie, Nalu, and Ilima looked up to see Kukui walking out of the entrance to Route 3, waving them over with his Rockruff at his side.

"Oh! Hi, Professor!" Kaya greeted. "You, too, Rockruff!"

"Ruff-ruff!" Kukui's Rockruff barked.

"Heheheh!" Kukui chuckled. "Judging by the look on Ilima's face, I'd say you just completed your trial, huh, Kaya?"

"That's right!" Kaya exclaimed as she held up her Z-Ring, which held the Normalium Z. "I even got the Z-Crystal to prove it, see?"

"Lu-lu-lu!" Goldie piped up.

"Pop-Popplio!" Nalu barked.

"Well, in that case," Kukui began, "I think it's high-time you learned about Z-Power! Woo!"

"Z-Power?" Kaya repeated.

"That's right!" Kukui answered. "You start by selecting a compatible Z-Crystal by picking one out from one your bag, yeah! Then use the Z-Crystal you chose on that Pokemon, and it only works if that Pokemon has a move that's the same type as the crystal!"

"Uh-huh," Kaya nodded, writing it down in a notepad.

"Have your Pokemon hold onto a Z-Crystal, and they'll be able to use Z-Power in battles!" Kukui explained. "Oh, and don't worry. You can use Z-Crystals on as many Pokemon as you want without it getting used up, yeah!"

"So...this is Z-Power," Kaya said. "How exactly does it work?"

"Well, I think it's better to show ya!" replied Kukui as he stepped into a path of tall grass with his Rockruff, and not long after, a wild Growlithe suddenly leapt out, embers seeping through its clenched teeth as it growled.

"A Growlithe?!" Kaya questioned.

"Go, Rockruff!" Kukui ordered, prompting his Rockruff to approach the territorial Growlithe. "Now, watch this, Kaya! If Rockruff is holding a Z-Crystal and has a Normal-type attack, then he'll be able to use Z-Power! Check it out!" He then struck some sort of pose where he crossed his arms in an X-shape, then pointed both fists down, threw his left upward so they were pointing diagonally, then made a Z-formation with his arms, and not long after, his Rockruff's body began to glow with a flaming yellow aura as he put on a determined expression.

"What's that?!" Kaya questioned while Goldie and Nalu gaped in shock.

"That, my dear Kaya," Ilima grinned, "is Z-Power."

"Ready, Rockruff?" Kukui asked. "Use Breakneck Blitz!"

"RrrrrrROCKRUUUUUUUUFF!" Kukui's Rockruff howled with the utmost determination as he ran toward the hapless Growlithe at breakneck speed, causing the Fire-type to gape at him, stunned...before he was trampled by the Rock-type's paws. Not long after, he fainted, his entire body covered in paw prints. Not long after, Kukui and his Rockruff both sighed and wobbled a bit, as if feeling a bit woozy.

"Are you okay?!" Kaya asked.

"Sorry about that," Kukui apologized. "You see, Z-Power heaps all of a trainer's feelings onto their Pokemon, and that can wear you out. That's why you can only use it once per battle."

"Ruff-ruff..." Kukui's Rockruff panted.

"Aww, come here, li'l buddy," Kukui said as he picked the little puppy up, cradled him in his arms, and scratched his tummy. "Good job, Rockruff. Who's a good boy, huh?"

"Rockruff! Ruff!" the little pup barked, jovially panting while wiggling his left hind leg.

"Hahaha!" Kukui laughed. "Yeah, that's right, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Ahem!" Ilima cleared his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but tell me, professor, why do you look so ragged?"

"Have you been 'testing' Rockruff's moves, again?" Kaya asked.

"Oh, right!" Kukui exclaimed. "It's like I was hit with the Amnesia move or something! I just remembered, I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3."

"Lillie's missing?" Kaya asked.

 _'Don't tell me Nebby's gotten itself into trouble, again,'_ she thought.

"I'll help you look for her, Professor Kukui," Kaya spoke up. "Goldie will help, too, right Goldie?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie piped up in reply.

"I'll go check Verdant Cavern," Ilima answered. "She may have wandered in there by mistake."

"I'll go back to the lab and see if she's there," Kukui added.

"Then I'll check Route 3," said Kaya.

"Thanks, cousin," Kukui replied. "Let's go, then."

With that, the professor and the trial captain walked away while Kaya pointed her Poke Ball at Nalu.

"Nalu, return!" she called, prompting the Popplio to beamed up into her ball, then stowed it away for later before she and Goldie headed up the path of Route 3. "I sure hope Lillie's okay...Nebby, too."

"Riolu..." Goldie murmured, also concerned.

XXX

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Kaya panted as she fell to her hands and knees at the entrance of Melemele Meadow, and she had quite a journey getting there. As she used Goldie's aura sensing abilities to follow Lillie's trail, she faced off three Rising Star trainers, Tatiana, Joshua, and Ian respectively, using Tapper, Nalu, and Kaulu for each one. Kaulu did struggle, initially, with Ian's Psyduck, given the fact that it was a Water-type, but he persevered and used his Bite move to finish it. That wasn't really the big issue, though. Kaya didn't mind the battles, it was the territorial Spearow she had trouble with. One second, she'd be walking, but then the next, out of nowhere, they'd swoop down and viciously Peck at her, en masse. Luckily, Goldie and Tapper would scare them off and chase them away whenever they got too close.

"Lu-lu?" Goldie muttered, worriedly.

"I'm okay, Goldie," Kaya smiled as she stood up and dusted herself off. Then she looked over at the sign, which read "Melemele Meadow, where the Oricorio dance". "Oricorio? What's an Oricorio?"

"Lu?" Goldie tilted her head in perplexity.

"Well, in any case," said Kaya, "Lillie must've gone in there. You sense her, don't you, Goldie?"

"Rio!" Goldie nodded, her sensors rising horizontally along her head.

"Then let's go," Kaya answered as she walked inside with the shiny Riolu following after her. Soon, Kaya gasped as she found herself staring upon a field full of beautiful yellow flowers, almost identical to the setting sun. She saw a few people looking around in the meadow, too, but the one that caught her eye most was...

"Lillie!"

Yes. There was Lillie, her back turned to Kaya as she looked to the other side of the meadow with a worried expression, as if she didn't notice the brunette trainer, at all.

"Nebby!" Lillie called out. "Nebby, come back here!"

"Lillie, are you okay?" Kaya asked as she approached the blonde-haired girl from behind.

"Oh, Kaya!" Lillie exclaimed as she noticed the girl. "Sorry, I didn't see you...you have to help. It's Nebby, again! It got out of my bag and ran across the meadow! See it?"

Kaya looked to the other side of the meadow, and sure enough, there was Nebby, dancing about like it didn't have a care in the world.

'That is one troublesome little guy!' thought Goldie.

"Well, don't worry, Lillie," Kaya said. "I'll go get Nebby back for you."

"Oh, thank you, Kaya," Lillie replied as she looked at the field of flowers. "I tried to go in after Nebby, myself, but...well...I'm afraid to. I don't know what could be crawling around in there."

"That's okay, Lillie," Kaya answered as she and Goldie entered the meadow. "Just wait here, okay?"

Lillie nodded her head.

"Be careful," she said as Kaya and Goldie venture into the flowers. As they did, Kaya looked around for any wild Pokemon, as did Goldie, who padded alongside her, silently. As they made their way across the meadow, they suddenly heard rustling somewhere nearby.

"What's that?" asked Kaya as she looked around, but she soon got her answer when something leapt out from the meadow and swooped down on the duo. "Whoa!"

"Riolu!" Goldie cried as she tackled her trainer to the ground, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the mysterious creature. As they looked up, they saw it was some sort of bird-like Pokemon with yellow feathers and puffy, pom-pom like down on her head and wings.

"Coooorrrio~!" she trilled.

"What is that?" Kaya asked in surprise. "Rotom! Scan!"

"You got it-zzzzzzzt!" Rotom buzzed as it faced the avian Pokemon. "Scan complete! Name: Oricorio- Pom-Pom Style-zzzzzrrrt! Classification: the Dancing Pokemon. Egg Group: Flying-kzzzzzzt! Height: 2'00. Weight: 7.5 lbs-bzzzzzzrrrt! Ability: Dancer. Description: This Oricorio has sipped yellow nectar from flowers-zzzzzzzzzrrt! Its bright, cheerful dance melts the hearts of their enemies. It can create electrical charges by rubbing its downy feathers together, then delivers shocking electrical punches to it foes-bzzzzzzzzzzzt!"

"Oricorio, eh?" Kaya smirked before she whipped out the Poke Ball that contained Kaulu. "Kaulu! You're up!"

She then tossed the Poke Ball, from which Kaulu emerged.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" he barked.

"Oricorio!" the Oricorio chirped as she flew up high, then she made a slicing motion with her wings, using her Air Cutter move.

"Dodge, Kaulu, and use Rock Throw!" Kaya ordered, causing the Rockruff to roll out of the way of the attack, then, the rocks around his mane began to glow as they formed a circle around him, then turned into large, jagged stones which the pup threw at the Oricorio with his tail. The Dancing Pokemon tried to dodge the rocks, but she ultimately ended up getting hit and fell to the ground, and already, that seemed to be enough to knock the bird right out, for her eyes were once again in a defeated daze.

"Here we go," Kaya said as she tossed an empty Poke Ball, which hit the Oricorio and beamed her inside. It fell to the ground, wiggled about 3 times until Kaya heard a familiar clicking noise, causing her to smile.

"Yes!" she cheered as she ran over and picked it up. "I got an Oricorio!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped.

"Ruff-ruff!" Kaulu barked happily.

"Hmm...what would be a good name for her?" Kaya asked before she smiled. "I've got it! I'll call her 'Wahine'!"

Goldie and Kaulu both nodded their heads, as if in approval.

"Thanks for your help, Kaulu," Kaya praised as she held out his Poke Ball. "Now, return!"

Soon, the Rockruff was beamed back into his Poke Ball before Goldie and Kaya continued heading to the other side of the meadow. Soon, they climbed up a rocky hill and soon found the little puffball, just floating above the grass.

"Pyew-pyew~!" it chirped.

"Hi, Nebby," Kaya smiled. "Looks like you decided to wander off, again, huh?"

"Pyew~?" Nebby trilled.

"Come on," Kaya said as she opened her arms. "Let's take you back to Lillie, okay?"

"Pyew-pyew!" Nebby exclaimed as it jumped into Kaya's arms.

"There we go," Kaya said. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie yipped as she followed after the brunette. Soon, the group made it back to the other side, where Lillie stood waiting.

"Here you go, Lillie," Kaya said as she handed Nebby back to the blonde. "Try and keep a better eye on him, next time, alright?"

"Thank you, Kaya," Lillie said as she glanced down at Goldie. "Oh, and you, too, Goldie!"

Goldie smiled up at Lillie, wagging her tail happily.

"And as for you," Lillie said, sternly, as she held Nebby, "how many times do I have to tell you to stay in the bag?!"

"Pew..." Nebby muttered, its ear-like appendages drooping sadly.

"...Oh," Lillie smiled as she hugged the little ball of gas. "Who am I kidding? I can't be mad at you. You're just so cute!"

Kaya giggled at this.

"By the way, Kaya," Lillie said. "I read something interesting in a book once. Apparently, there's this Pokemon called Oricorio that changes form when you feed it different kinds of nectar. Isn't that interesting?"

"I actually did catch an Oricorio," said Kaya. "I ought to try that."

"Anyway, I think we should get going," Lillie answered. "I'm sure the professor is worried about me, since I just up and disappeared on him."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kaya smiled. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

On that, the girls, Goldie, and Nebby left the meadow to head back to Iki Town.

* * *

Review, please!


	15. Ch 14- Kaya vs Kahuna Hala

**Ch. 14- Kaya vs Kahuna Hala**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

"So ever since that day, I refused to get my hair cut, ever again. I told Uncle Morris 'I said scissors, not _Scizor_ '!"

Lillie laughed at Kaya's story, causing her to laugh as well while Goldie padded along behind them as they exited from Melemele Meadow, and the sun was

"I probably would've done the same thing if I ever saw those huge claws coming towards me!" Lillie said.

"I know my Uncle Morris meant well," Kaya answered, "it's just that sometimes, he doesn't think these things through."

"KAYA~!"

"Oh, no," Kaya muttered with dread, and sure enough, **WHAM!** Hau came rushing toward the girls and, failing to hit the brakes once again, crashed into her. Thankfully, Lillie and Goldie did end up in the pile-up this time.

"Ouch..." he muttered.

"Okay, how long is this gonna play out?" Kaya asked. "Seriously."

"Sorry, Kaya," Hau said as he got up and helped the brunette to her feet, and that's when he noticed Lillie. "Oh! Hey, Lillie!"

"Hello, Hau," Lillie answered. "What brings you here?"

"Just finished up my trial!" Hau replied, grinning proudly as he held up his Normalium Z. "Wasn't easy, though, but I managed it!"

"Good for you," Kaya smiled.

"Hey, Kaya," Hau said. "I wanna see if I learned anything from my trial. You think you and I can have a little battle?"

"I don't see why not," Kaya answered.

"Riolu-lu!" Goldie chirped.

"Umm...I guess I'll be referee," Lillie spoke up.

Soon, Kaya and Hau stood before each other while Lillie stood at the side.

"Uh...b-battle begin!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Kaulu, you're up!" Kaya called as she tossed a Poke Ball, from which the Rockruff emerged.

"Rockruff!" Kaulu barked.

"Whoa, cool!" Hau said. "You got Kaulu to join your team! That's awesome!"

"Yep!" Kaya answered. "So, let's see what you've got, Hau!"

"Oh, yeah!" Hau realized as he whipped out a Poke Ball as well. "Let's go, Puka!"

The ball popped open, revealing Puka, only now, he was in the form of a well-known Pokemon.

"Pika-Pika!" Puka squeaked.

"Oh, my gosh, is that Puka?!" Kaya asked in surprise. "He looks so cute!"

"Yep!" Hau answered as he pet Puka on the head. "He evolved this morning, actually!"

"Scan complete-zzzzzt!" Rotom beeped as it came out from Kaya's bag. "Name: Pikachu. Classification: Mouse Pokemon-kzzzzrrt! Egg Group: Field and Fairy. Height: 1'04"-bzzzzzz! Weight: 13.2 lbs. Ability: Static. Description: A plan was recently announced to gather many Pokemon and make an electrical power plant-zzzzzrrt! It is in its nature to store electricity-bzzzztt! It feels stressed out now and then if it's unable to full discharge it."

"So, you ready for this?" Hau asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Kaya answered. "Ready, Kaulu? Use Rock Throw!"

"Ruff!" Kaulu yipped as the rocks on his mane glowed, then he used his tail to throw them at Puka.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Puka exclaimed as he dodged the rocks, then jumped into the air, forming a ball of electricity on the tip of his tail, then throwing it at Kaulu, who got hit head-on.

"Kaulu, are you okay?!" Kaya asked, but the Puppy Pokemon quickly shook it off and growled, showing his determination. "All right, Kaulu! Use Rock Throw again!"

"Rockruff!" Kaulu shouted as he used Rock Throw on Puka, who tried to dodge the attack, but ended up getting pelted.

"Pika!" Puka cried as he got knocked back.

"Puka, get up! Quickly!" Hau called.

"Use Bite!" Kaya commanded, prompting Kaulu to lunge at Puka with jaws agape, but luckily, the Pikachu regained his senses and dodged the attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" shouted Hau, and Puka responded by running at top speed and tackling Kaulu in the side. This didn't deter the Rockruff in the slightest, for he got right back up and bared his fangs, once more.

"Man, he's determined!" Hau noted.

"He sure is," Kaya smiled. "Okay, Kaulu, use Tackle!"

"Rockruff-ruff!" Kaulu barked as he tackled Puka, who didn't have time to dodge out of the way and was soon on the ground, once more.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" Kaya shouted, and Kaulu responded by throwing the rocks from his mane at Puka, who once again cried out in pain as he was pelted with the sharp stone. Before too long, the Mouse Pokemon was out cold.

"Puka!" Hau cried.

"Puka is now unable to battle," Lillie began, "so Kaulu is the winner!"

"Yes!" Kaya cheered while Kaulu howled triumphantly.

"Lu-lu-lu~!" Goldie exclaimed as she hopped up and down in excitement.

"Return!" Hau called as he summoned Puka back into his Poke Ball. "Good job, Puka. Take a nice rest." He then whipped out another Poke Ball. "It's all you, Ahi! Go!"

He then tossed, and Ahi soon emerged and landed on the ground, prepared to battle.

"Mrowr~!" the Litten meowed.

"Kaulu, return!" Kaya said as she also summoned Kaulu back into his Poke Ball, then brought out another. "Nalu, you're up!"

Soon, Nalu emerged from her Poke Ball and landed before Ahi.

"Popplio!" Nalu piped up.

"Okay, Ahi!" Hau called out. "Use Lick!"

Ahi jumped at Nalu...and gave her a long lick on the face, causing her to shudder in disgust.

"Just shake it off, Nalu!" Kaya called. "Use Disarming Voice!"

Nalu growled before she let out an alarming cry, which had a bit of a splashing effect on Ahi, who yowled in shock as he got hit.

"What the-?!" Hau questioned. "What was that?!"

"It's Nalu's hidden ability, Liquid Voice!" Kaya answered. "Any sound-based attacks turn into Water-type moves, which is why Disarming Voice was able to be so effective on Ahi!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" Hau exclaimed while Ahi got up and shook his head. "You okay, Ahi?"

Ahi shook his head before he glared at Nalu, refusing to back down.

"All right, let's try again," said Hau. "Use Leer!"

Ahi growled before he got up in Nalu's face, glaring coldly as he did so, which caused the Popplio to yelp in fright.

"Use Water Gun, Nalu!" Kaya ordered, causing Nalu to shake her head to snap herself out of her fear before she began to shoot jets of water from her nose at Ahi, who yelped as he tried to strafe around them. However, once again, he ended up getting splashed in the face, and due to it being a super-effective move, the Litten was soon out cold.

"Ahi!" Hau cried.

"Ahi is unable to battle!" Lillie called. "Nalu wins! The victory of this match goes to Kaya!"

"Yes!" Kaya cheered. "We win again!"

"Pop-Popplio!" Nalu chirped as she clapped her flippers with glee.

"Rio-Riolu!" Goldie exclaimed as she ran to the Popplio's side and gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Aww, man," Hau complained. "I was hoping to show off my Pokemon's best side more! Oh, well." He then grinned. "Great battle, Kaya! It was fun!"

"Thanks, Hau," Kaya replied whilst summoning Nalu into her Pokemon. "I can tell you've been working pretty hard, yourself."

"You think so?" Hau asked as he summoned Ahi into his Poke Ball. "Heh! Well...I guess that's true. I gotta wonder if I'll be able to beat Grandpa, though..."

"There you are!"

The children looked up to see Kukui approach.

"Oh! Professor!" Lillie exclaimed.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, Lillie," Kukui said. "Thanks for finding her Kaya, yeah!"

"No problem," Kaya replied. "Happy to do it."

"Oh!" Kukui exclaimed as he looked to Hau. "And Hau, I see you finished up your trial, as well! Bet you used some stylin' moves, yeah?"

"Well...maybe," Hau smiled.

"Hehehe," Kukui chuckled. "I bet your grandfather's probably rubbing his hands with glee, right now!"

"What do you mean?" Kaya asked.

"It's all part of the island challenge!" Hau answered. "Now that we've completed the trial, it's time for us to take on the Kahuna!"

"That's right!" Kukui added. "A battle against the island's Kahuna is called the Grand Trial!"

"The Grand Trial," Kaya repeated in amazement.

"For someone who's been researching Pokemon moves, like me," Kukui started, "nothing could be better than to see some fierce Pokemon battles! Woo!"

"Uh...I dunno about fierce," Hau answered.

"I'll be the judge of that," Kukui said. "Come on! Let's all head back to Iki Town!"

"Yes, sir!" the kids answered as they began to head back. As they walked back, Kaya, though smiling, was twiddling her fingers rather nervously...something that Goldie noticed instantly, and the shiny Riolu could only look up at her trainer in concern.

XXX

After walking quite a while, the group had finally made it back to Iki Town...and quite a crowd had already gathered around the arena in the center.

"What's all this?" Kaya asked.

"Words spreads fast around here," said Kukui. "The townsfolk have come to see you battle with the Kahuna, Kaya."

"They have?" Kaya asked.

"Including myself, dear."

Kaya gasped before she turned to see Kira, as well as Kenny and, for some reason, a little Pichu, who was sitting on Kenny's head.

"Grandma!" the brunette exclaimed. "And Kenny, you're here! And...wait...who's the Pichu?"

"Pichu!" the Pichu squeaked.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked Kira. "Kenny came home with her, this afternoon, when I let him out to do his business. She just made herself at home. I call her Butter."

"Hi, Butter!" Kaya greeted as she gently pet the little Pichu on the head.

"Pichu~!" Butter chirped while Kenny seemed to smile proudly.

"It seems she and Kenny are quite fond of each other," Kira said. "I haven't seen him get along with any other Pokemon except Goldie."

Goldie seemed to pout, as if out of jealousy, but then Kenny went over to her and licked her face, causing her to smile and wag her tail.

"Anyway, Kaya," said Kukui, "I look forward to seeing what kind of moves you and your Pokemon will pour your soul into, now that you've cleared your first trial!"

"It's true," Lillie agreed. "I'm not a trainer, so I wouldn't know how difficult it must've been for you, but even I think it's a great achievement!"

"Gee...thanks," Kaya smiled.

"Pew!" Nebby chirped, causing Lillie to gasp as she gently pushed the little ball of gas back in the bag.

"Stay in there!" she whispered.

"The Kahuna of Melemele is pretty strong, cousin," said Kukui. "He's a trainer who uses Fighting-type Pokemon to the fullest, yeah! Might not be a bad idea to work on those Flying and Psychic-type moves before you're ready."

Suddenly, the crowd started clamoring.

"Here he is!"

"Kahuna Hala is here!"

"The battle can start, now!"

Kaya gasped as she saw Hala appear, standing on the arena with an air of pride and...maybe a bit of delight, judging by the grin on his face.

"Well, children," said Hala, "it seems you have finished your trial in the Verdant Cavern. Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you, Kahuna Hala," said Kaya.

"So, now that you're here," Hala began, "I take it you are ready to battle me, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong at all," Kaya replied.

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded.

"So...are you ready, Kaya?" asked Hala.

"...I certainly am," Kaya answered.

"In that case..." Hala stated as he stomped on the ground and took on a sumo pose. "Ho! Allow me to properly greet the young adventures embarking on their island challenge! I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island! Shall we begin, Kaya?"

"We sure can!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Hala replied. "The Grand Trial of Melemele Island is a battle against me, the Kahuna! Kaya, Tapu Koko bestowed upon you the Sparkling Stone..."

Kaya glanced down at her Z-Ring at the mentioning of the island's guardian.

"And now, you must prove to it your worth," Hala said. "Show me what your Pokemon can do!"

"Right!" Kaya nodded.

"Old Hala will also be going all out," the Kahuna declared as he held up an Ultra Ball. "So...let the Grand Trial begin! Go, Mankey!"

He tossed the Poke Ball, from which a Mankey emerged, hyped up and raring for the battle.

"Mankey~!" he screeched.

"Tapper, you're up!" Kaya exclaimed as she tossed a Poke Ball of her own, from which Tapper emerged.

"Trum-Trumbeak~!" he cawed.

"Mankey, use Pursuit!" Hala ordered, prompting Mankey to glare at Tapper, who seemed to make an alarmed squawk as he tried to back away, only for the Pig Monkey Pokemon to strike with a hard blow. However, this didn't deter Tapper in the slightest, but instead made him more determined.

"Use Peck, Tapper!" Kaya commanded, and the Trumbeak charged toward the Mankey.

"Dodge and use Karate Chop!" called Hala, which caused Mankey to jump out of the way of Tapper's pointed beak and attempt to hit the avian-like Pokemon with his fist, but because Tapper was going so fast, the move ended up missing.

"That's some speed!" Lillie exclaimed.

"You got that right," said Kukui. "It's mostly improvising, but so far, Kaya's got the right idea. Flying-type Pokemon are super effective against Fighting-types, so Tapper's a sure-fire win, yeah!"

"You can do it, Kaya!" Kira cheered.

"Yeah, way to go!" Hau added.

"Try it again, Tapper!" Kaya called. "Use Peck, again!"

Tapper turned back around in mid-air before he went into a nosedive toward Mankey, who tried to get out of the way but was ultimately knocked down and was soon out cold.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered.

"Riolu-lu!" Goldie yipped as she hopped up and down.

"Mankey is unable to battle!" exclaimed Kukui, acting as referee. "Tapper is the winner!"

"Trumbeak~!" Tapper trilled, flapping his wings triumphantly.

"Good job, Mankey," Hala smiled as he summoned Mankey back into his Ultra Ball. "Take a nice rest. You earned it."

"Nice going, Grandpa!" called Hau.

"I thought you were cheering for Kaya," Lillie said.

"Eh," Hau shrugged. "I just like cheering."

"All right, Makuhita," said Hala. "It's your turn, now!"

He then tossed another Ultra Ball, from which a Makuhita emerged.

"Makuhita~!" he exclaimed, heaving his arms.

"Okay, Tapper, come back!" Kaya called as she summoned Tapper back into his Poke Ball, then whipped out another. "Wahine! You're up!"

She tossed the Poke Ball, calling forth Wahine.

"Corio~!" she chirped, waving her pom-pom feathers in the air.

"Another Flying-type," Kukui grinned. "Kaya's really taking the typing into consideration here."

"Use Air Cutter, Wahine!" Kaya ordered, causing the Pom-Pom Oricorio to fly towards Makuhita.

"Use Fake Out!" Hala commanded, prompting Makuhita to clap his hands on Wahine's face, causing her to flinch. "Now, Arm Thrust!"

 **POW!** Makuhita slammed his arm into Wahine, who cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, no, Wahine!" cried Kaya.

"Oh, dear," Lillie muttered, worriedly.

"That's gotta hurt!" Hau grimaced.

"It seems Wahine hasn't had enough training, yet," said Kukui. "This could get ugly quick."

"We'll see about that," said Kira. "My Kaya always has ways of turning things around."

"Wahine, can you stand?" asked Kaya, and Wahine soon stood up and shook her head, showing that she was just fine. "Okay then! Use Air Cutter again!"

"Oricori~!" Wahine trilled as she flew up into the air and made a slicing motion with her wings.

"Dodge, Makuhita!" Hala called, but it was too late. Makuhita ended up taking the full brunt of the attack, which knocked him back quite a ways.

"Now, use Peck!" Kaya called out, prompting Wahine to dive toward Makuhita.

"Use Sand Attack!" Hala shouted, causing Makuhita to stand up and throw sand in Wahine's eyes, which made her squawk in surprise and pain.

"Oh, no!" Kaya cried in alarm.

"Arm Thrust, again!" Hala commanded, and Makuhita responded by slamming his arm into Wahine, once more. "One more time, Makuhita, before she gets back up! Use Arm Thrust!"

"Maku~!" Makuhita roared as he slammed his arm into Wahine before she had a chance to stand, causing her to cry out in pain before she fell to the ground...and she didn't get back up, this time.

"Wahine!" Kaya cried.

"Wahine is unable to battle!" Kukui announced. "Makuhita is the winner!"

"I almost thought Wahine could win," Lillie said.

"Sometimes, it takes more than type-advantage," Kira replied. "It takes skill and lots of training, as well."

Kenny seemed to nod in agreement at this while Butter still sat on his head.

"Return!" Kaya called as she summoned Wahine back into her Poke Ball. "You tried hard, and that's what counts. Take a good rest."

"Still your move, Kaya," said Hala.

"Looks like it's your turn now, BFF," Kaya said as she glanced down at Goldie, who smiled at her. "You're up!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked as she stepped into the ring.

"A Fighting-type vs. another Fighting-type?" asked Kukui. "An interesting match-up, but do you think it'll work?"

"Come on, Goldie!" Hau called out. "Show my gramps what you can do!"

Goldie glared at Makuhita, who pounded his fists together.

"Use Arm Thrust, Makuhita!" Hala called out, prompting Makuhita to thrust his arm at Goldie, but she quickly side-stepped out of the way.

"Focus Punch, let's go!" Kaya commanded, and soon, Goldie held up her glowing paw and punched Makuhita right in the jaw. However, he still refused to go down, so easily.

"Use Fake Out!" Hala ordered, causing Makuhita to clap its hands in the Riolu's face...but she didn't flinch, much to his confusion.

"Nice try," Kaya smirked.

"Whoa, what happened?!" asked Hau.

"Inner Focus," Kukui grinned. "Moves that cause flinching won't work on Goldie, yeah!"

"Use Headbutt, Goldie!" Kaya ordered, causing Goldie to ram her skull into Makuhita's belly, causing him to cry out in shock as he was knocked back. "Now finish it with Aura Sphere!"

Goldie leapt into the air before she held her paws together, forming an Aura Sphere in between them, then hurled it at Makuhita, who didn't see the attack coming and got caught in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Makuhita was on the ground, out cold.

"Makuhita is unable to battle!" declared Kukui. "Goldie is the winner!"

"All right, Goldie!" Kaya cheered. "You did it!"

"Lu-lu~!" Goldie barked as she ran to her trainer's arms, both of them beaming with pride, while Hala summoned Makuhita back into his Ultra Ball.

"You did well," praised Hala. "Take a nice rest, my friend."

"Don't celebrate yet, Kaya!" Kira called. "There's just one more to go!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kaya realized.

"Are you ready, Kaya?" asked Hala as he held up his final Poke Ball.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Kaya exclaimed, holding up one of her own.

"All right," Hala answered as he tossed his third Ultra Ball. "Go, Crabrawler!"

Soon, a new Pokemon emerged: a purple, crab-like Pokemon with large, blue pincers that almost looked a bit like boxing gloves, and its left-eye was half-closed, resembling that of a black eye. It also had four legs and antennae in the shape of a pompadour.

"Crabrawler!"

"What is that?" asked Kaya. "Rotom, scan!"

"Scanning!" Rotom exclaimed as it scanned the new Pokemon. "Scan complete! Name: Crabrawler. Classifaction: the Boxing Pokemon-bzzzzzt! Egg Group-kzzzzrrrrtt: Water 3. Height: 2'00. Weight: 15.4 lbs-bzzzztt! Ability: Iron Fist. Description: When guarding its weak points with its pincers, it looks for an opening and unleashes punches-bzzzzrrrt! When it loses, it foams at the mouth and faints."

"So, Kaya," Hala said, "will you stick with Goldie or use another Pokemon?"

"...Goldie, you come back," Kaya said as she held up another Poke Ball. "I think it's someone else's turn, now."

"Lu!" Goldie nodded as she sat behind her trainer, once more.

"Who is she going to choose, now?" asked Hau.

"Let's just watch and see," said Kukui.

"Nalu, you're up!" Kaya called as she tossed the Poke Ball, allowing Nalu to emerge.

"Pop-Pop-Popplio~!" she sang as she landed before Crabrawler.

"Okay, Nalu!" Kaya called. "It's all you, now! Use Disarming Voice!"

"Plio~!" Nalu let out a loud, alarming cry at Crabrawler, who only stood, awaiting an order.

"Dodge it and use Power-Up Punch!" Hala ordered, prompting Crabrawler to scuttle to the right, then punch Nalu with a powerful claw.

"Nalu!" cried Kaya. "Are you okay?!"

Nalu shook her head and stood right back up on her flippers.

"Okay," Kaya started, "use Water Gun!"

"Use Pursuit, Crabrawler!" Hala commanded, and the Boxing Pokemon attempted to use his attack, but Nalu's Water Gun hit first, knocking him down before he could do so.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Kaya called out, causing Nalu to shroud herself in water and jet towards Crabrawler...who had a glint in his eyes as he saw her coming.

"Use Power-Up Punch, again!" Hala shouted, and sure enough, Crabrawler socked Nalu right in the jaw with a glowing pincer, sending right back to the ground, once again.

"Oh, no!" Lillie cried as she covered her eyes. "I can't watch!"

"What happened?!" asked Hau.

"Everytime Crabrawler uses Power-Up Punch," said Kukui, "his Attack power increases. In other words, Nalu's getting pretty beat up, right now."

"Oh, really?" asked Kaya. "Why don't you look again?"

As Kukui looked up, he saw that Nalu was willing to give up the fight so easily, for she started to stand on her flippers again, a bit bruised, but no worse for wear.

"Nalu, are you sure you can keep going?" asked Kaya.

"Popplio!" Nalu nodded, a determined expression in her eyes.

"Okay then," Kaya replied, "use Disarming Voice!"

"Popplio~!" Nalu let out another alarming cry, the sound wave making a direct hit on Crabrawler, who got knocked back again, but still, he didn't relent.

"Use Water Gun!" Kaya called out, causing Nalu to squirt a jet of water from her nose.

"Dodge and use Power-Up Punch, once more!" shouted Hala, and the Boxing Pokemon jumped right over the Water Gun, raising his glowing claw.

"Dodge it, quick, Nalu!" cried Kaya, but it was too late, for Crabrawler ended up landing another hit on Nalu, who was knocked back by the blow. "Oh, no!"

"I think it's time you and I finished this, Crabrawler," said Hala as he held up his wrist...revealing a Z-Ring on it.

"Grandpa's got his Z-Ring out!" Hau exclaimed.

"Don't tell me...!" Lillie whispered in horror.

"All right, Crabrawler!" Hau shouted as he thrust his fists forward, bent his hips, and began to thrust his fists back in forth in a rapid-fire motion, causing Crabrawler to glow a fiery golden aura. "Use...ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

"Crab...!" Crabrawler growled as he began to deliver fast-paced punches and kicks with its claws and legs to Nalu...who began to take the full brunt of the onslaught.

"NO!" Kaya shrieked in horror while everyone else shielded their eyes...and when the dust cleared, there was Nalu, lying on the ground...completely still and groaning in pain, her body covered in bruises.

"...Whoa...that's brutal," Hau said, nervously.

"This is exactly why I hate Pokemon battles...!" Lillie winced.

"Looks like it's over for Nalu," Kukui said. "The winner is-"

"Hold it!" Kira exclaimed. "Not so fast, Kukui...look again."

To everyone's surprise...Nalu stood right back up, again, panting heavily while glaring angrily at Crabrawler, who looked a bit tired out himself.

"Nalu?" Kaya asked, causing the Popplio to look back at her with a look of seriousness, and it was at that moment that the brunette knew...it was time to finish this battle, and the only way to do that was to fight fire with fire...or in this case, Z-Power with Z-Power. Kaya grinned before she nodded her back at Nalu, then held up her Z-Ring, to everyone's surprise.

"Is she...?!" whispered Kukui, anticipating the next move.

"Looks like she is...!" Hau replied.

"Okay, Nalu!" Kaya exclaimed as she struck the familiar Z-Pose. "Use...BREAKNECK BLITZ!"

On that, a fiery aura appeared around Nalu's battered body, causing her to grunt at the intensity of the Z-Power...but she glared up at Crabrawler with a grin on her face. Then, she charged right at the Boxing Pokemon, who gaped in horror and tried to dodge...but in the end, he ended up getting trampled flat. As the attack collided, there was a giant explosion, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Once it cleared...they saw that Crabrawler was on the ground...completely out cold.

"Crab...!" he gurgled, his eyes in a swirly daze.

"Crabrawler is unable to battle!" Kukui exclaimed. "Nalu is the winner! Victory of the Grand Trials goes to...KAYA!"

"...We...we won...?!" Kaya repeated, her mouth gaping in surprise...before a broad grin appeared on her face. "We won...we won! We won! WE WOOOOOOOON!"

"RIO~!" Goldie howled as she and Nalu ran up to her, both tackling her in a hug.

"POP-POPPLIO! POPPLIO!" Nalu cheered as she nuzzled her trainer's face.

"Hmph," Hala chuckled as he summoned Crabrawler back into his Ultra Ball. "Well, Crabrawler...looks like we lost this one...but it was a good effort, nonetheless. Great job."

"Kaya, you were so cool!" Hau exclaimed as he ran over to Kaya. "The way you used that Z-Move: that was so awesome!"

"Congratulations, Kaya!" Lillie said as she calmly approached the brunette trainer.

"Well done, dear!" Kira added as she put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Butter squeaked while Kenny licked Kaya's face, causing her to laugh.

"Thanks everybody," Kaya smiled, "but I think my Pokemon deserve most of the credit. I couldn't have done it without them!" She then looked down at Nalu. "Especially you, Nalu. Great job using that Z-Move. I'm so proud of you!"

"Popplio!" Nalu barked...but then, all of a sudden, her body flashed a white light, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Hau asked.

"Well, color me surprised," Kukui grinned. "Looks like Nalu's about to evolve!"

Sure enough, Nalu's body started to change size and shape, and when the light dispersed, it showed Nalu in all-new form: her body was now a shade of cyan with three ruffle-like growths around the waist, making it look like she was wearing some sort of dress. Her front flippers had grown longer than her tail flippers, all of which had white tips, as well as on her snout, and her ears had grown like with two orb-like growths on the ends, almost like bubbles.

"Brionne~!" she sang.

"Nalu?!" asked Kaya, gaping in disbelief.

"Scan complete!" Rotom exclaimed, having just finished collecting the data on Nalu's new form. "Name: Brionne-zzzzzt! Classification: the Pop Star Pokemon. Classification-kzzzzzzrrrt: Water 1 and Field. Height: 2'00"-bzzzzrrrt! Weight: 38.6 lbs. Description-zzzzzzt: A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies-bzzzzzrrrt! It cares deeply for its companions, so when its trainer is feeling down, it will perform a cheery dance to try and cheer him or her up. Only those who have earned its trust has ever seen this Pokemon with a sad face-zzzzzt!"

"Wow...!" Kaya whispered in awe. "Nalu...you look so pretty!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded her in agreement.

"Bri-Brionne!" Nalu chirped happily while Kaya hugged her.

"Well done, Kaya," Hala spoke up, causing the brunette to look up at him. "You and your Pokemon showed such passion and determination in your battle! I'm actually not surprised that you won."

"TAPU KO-KO-KO~!" a voice rang out through the night.

"Hahaha!" Hala laughed. "And it seems our great guardian, Tapu Koko, agrees!"

"Heeheehee," Kaya giggled, sheepishly. "Thank you, Kahuna Hala...and Tapu Koko...if it can hear me, that is."

"I think Tapu Koko wishes for you to grow strong," Hala began, "so that you will be able to battle it, someday."

"Me, battle a guardian?" asked Kaya. "Well...I guess that'd be okay."

"Now then," Hala began, "please...accept this Z-Crystal: the Fightinium Z!"

He then held up another Z-Crystal, this one having a dark brown color with a mark that looked like a fist. Kaya smiled before she picked it up and held it up high towards the light of glowing moon.

"All right!" she cheered. "I got another Z-Crystal!"

"Riolu-lu~!" Goldie cheered along with her trainer.

"Now then, Kaya," Hala said, "if you wish to activate the power of the Fightinium Z, you must make this pose!" He then took on the same pose he did before, pumping his fists back and forth in a rapid-fire motion. "You see?"

"Yeah, I get it!" Kaya replied.

"Good," Hala nodded. "So, Kaya, with this victory, you have completed the trials of Melemele Island, the first of Alola's islands! Hand me your passport, please."

"Oh, sure!" Kaya answered as she gave the Kahuna her passport, which Hala stamped with a picture of Tapu Koko.

"This stamp is proof of your accomplishments," said Hala, "and with it, any stronger level of Pokemon, even those that were traded to you will obey you."

Kaya nodded her head at this.

"The sun in the daytime, the moon at night," Hala mused. "Now it's time for you to pour your heart into something that cannot be seen, but is very much real. As you continue your island challenge, consider what make up the people and Pokemon that you meet: what can be seen and what cannot. I'm sure you and Tapu Koko will meet again."

"I think so, too, Kahuna Hala," Kaya smiled as she bowed her head. "It was an honor to battle with you."

"Moooooo-aaaarr~!"

"Oh, no," Lillie muttered with dread before everyone looked up to see Tauros, who ran toward the group.

"Look out!" Hau cried. "Tauros is on the loose, again!"

As everyone ran out of the way, Kaya and Hala were the only ones who didn't flee. Instead, the former took a step forward...and held out her hand.

"Whoa, Tauros!" she exclaimed, causing the Wild Bull Pokemon to break to a halt...and lick her face, which made her laugh. "Aww...you're just a big ol' pussycat, aren't you?"

"Moooooo~!" Tauros lowed.

"Say! I have a great idea!" Hala spoke up. "I'm sure Tauros would like to go on the island challenge, too!"

"But...I already have 6 Pokemon," said Kaya. "How can I take him with me?"

"I've got it, don't worry," said Hala as he handed the brunette a strange device. "Ta-dah! It's a Ride Pager! You can use this call Tauros anytime you want! Just click that button!"

"Like this?" Kaya asked as she pressed the button the pager...and soon, in a flash of light, she found herself sitting on top of Tauros, who was wearing some sort of saddle, while Kaya herself was in a helmet and jumpsuit. "Whoa!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" Hau exclaimed.

"The world looks mighty different from the back of Tauros, doesn't it?" Hala asked.

"Wow...this is way different from riding a bicycle!" Kaya answered, nervously, yet excitedly. "I...I actually kinda like it!"

"Not only can Tauros get you places faster," Hala started, "but he can also smash any big rocks that are in your way!"

"Thanks, again, Kahuna Hala," said Kaya as she pet Tauros. "I think Tauros likes it, too."

"Mooooooo-aaaaarr~!" Tauros bellowed in agreement.

"I hope you find the Ride Page useful," said a voice, and as everyone looked up, they saw it that it was in fact Ilima. "I worked on developing it with a friend of mine, you see."

"Oh, hello, Captain Ilima!" Kaya greeted as she hopped down from Tauros.

"Congratulations on your victory in the Grand Trial, Kaya," Ilima smiled. "Aren't Z-Moves just wonderful? I hope to have a battle with you again, next time we meet."

"Sure!" Kaya nodded. "I'd love to!"

"Splendid," Ilima said before he turned and walked away. "Well, tomorrow, you will be off to the next island to continue the challenge. Good fortune to you!"

"Wait...what did he mean by the next island?" Kaya asked.

"You thought this was the only island that partook in the challenge?" asked Kukui. "Oh, no, you gotta go through ALL the islands!"

"...Right!" Kaya replied. "I knew that." She then chuckled nervously.

"But we'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Kukui answered. "For now, it's time for us to rest up for the day ahead."

 **Grrruuuuuuuummble!** Everyone turned upon hearing Hau's stomach rumbling.

"Oops," the boy said as he patted his empty belly. "Scuse me."

 **Grrrooooooowwl!** Kaya's and Lillie's stomachs began growling, too, causing them both to blush.

"I guess it is about suppertime," said Lillie.

"And that battle worked up my appetite," said Kaya.

"Come along, Kaya," Kira called. "I've got dinner waiting at home."

"Yeah, I better split, too," Hau added. "My Mom's making pasta tonight, and I'm starved. See ya!"

With that, everyone began to head home to eat and rest for the night. As they did though...Kaya looked down to the ground as she followed Kira, a look of apprehension and worry on her face as she did.

* * *

Probably the longest chapter of the story. I might've skipped some things, but oh well.

Review, please!


	16. Ch 15- Kaya's Worries

**Ch. 15- Kaya's Worries**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Kaya, her team, and Kaulu © Me

* * *

All of Melemele Island was quiet as the moonlit night. Everybody had eaten their dinner and they were all snug in their beds while the nocturnal Pokemon woke from their daytime slumber to go out foraging.

In Hau's house, the boy snored as he lied on his bed, his blankets on the floor instead of covering his body. Drool dripped from his widely gaping mouth as he snored and he had a hand on his exposed stomach, while Ahi and Puka lied curled up at his sides.

At Kukui's research lab, the professor sat at his desk, having fallen asleep while he had been taking notes while his Rockruff lied in his lap, his legs wiggling as if he were chasing something in his dreams, and at the professor's feat was Snubbull and Stufful, who both curled up together, snoring softly. Up in the loft, Lillie gave a slight moan of discontent, her face twisting in slight discomfort as she tossed and turned slightly in her bed. However, Nebby, sensing her distress, floated up to her before nuzzling her cheek, which caused her to smile before she took the little puffball in her arms and dreamed peacefully.

At Kaya's house, Kira lied on her bed with a mask over her eyes while Kenny lied curled up in his bed and little Butter nuzzled into his mane to keep herself warm from the night air, while up in Kaya's room, Goldie, Kaulu, Nalu, Tapper, and Wahine all slept on their trainer's bed whilst Waiwai, ever aloof, slept on Kaya's desk. However...the only one who was not asleep was Kaya, whose eyes were only half-lidded as she stared up at the ceiling. She was certainly tired, especially after all she went through today, and yet, sleep eluded her. She sighed as she sat up and got out of bed, unwittingly waking Goldie in the process.

"Lu...?" Goldie muttered as she watched her trainer walk out the bedroom door, which prompted the shiny Riolu to jump down from the bed and follow after her. Soon after, though, the rest of the Pokemon had awoken and, wondering what all the hubbub was, began to follow Goldie, as welll...except Waiwai, who sleepily opened one eye before she continued her slumber.

Downstairs, Kaya stood in front of the fridge, searching through its shelves. All she found was some Oran Berry juice, some malasada she brought from the shop earlier today, some cheese, and half-empty jug of milk. Kaya sighed as she took the malasada out of the fridge, but then, out of nowhere, the lights flicked on, causing her to gasp.

"Ahem."

Kaya gasped before she turned and saw Kira, who had a knowing look on her wrinkled features, while Kenny, Butter, Goldie, Nalu, Kaulu, Tapper, and Wahine all sat behind her.

"G-Grandma?" Kaya asked.

"A little late for a snack," Kira began, "don't you think?"

"Uh...I-I was just-" Kaya stammered.

"Kaya," Kira gestured to the couch, "sit."

A pause...but then Kaya sighed as she sat on the couch while Kira sat beside her, while Goldie jumped into the brunette's lap and the rest of the Pokemon lied on the floor around their feet, all of them looking up at the young trainer in concern.

"Now, Kaya," Kira began, "I can't help sensing that you're nervous about something. You are my granddaughter, and as such, I know how you are. Whenever something bothers you, you always wake up in the middle of the night to get yourself a snack...and that started ever since your parents died."

Kaya looked down, clenching her hands together and chewing her lip, causing Goldie to gently nuzzle her cheek.

"I'm right, aren't I?" asked Kira, even though her granddaughter did not answer. "Even your Pokemon sense your apprehension. Now...what is it that's bothering you so badly?"

"...You wanna know what's wrong?" asked Kaya. "I...I don't think I wanna take this island challenge, anymore."

"What?" Kira asked in surprise. "But Kaya, you just started this morning, and you seemed so excited about it! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because," Kaya began, "I...I feel like everyone's putting so much pressure on me! They keep saying that I'm some 'chosen one' by the guardian! But...I feel like maybe Tapu Koko made a mistake, but everyone keeps saying that it wasn't wrong!" She then looked at the Z-Ring around her wrist. "This Z-Ring...the challenge...it all feels like it's too much for me to handle! I know it looked like I was excited about it...but that was only on the outside! Really...the thought of all this makes me wanna throw up!" She then sniffled and wiped her eyes while her Pokemon began to join her on the couch, all of them nuzzling her and making small noises in an attempt to comfort her. "But...most of all, Grandma..." She looked to Kira with teary eyes. "I...I don't wanna leave you...you've taken care of me ever since that car accident...and...I don't wanna leave you alone! I...I'll miss you!"

"...Oh, Kaya," Kira said, sadly, before she opened her arms. "Come here, dearie."

Kaya sobbed as she hugged her grandmother, who gently rubbed circles on her back.

"There, there, now," Kira soothed. "It's all right, Kaya. I know just how you feel."

"Y-you do?" Kaya asked.

"Of course I do," the elderly woman replied. "When I first started being a Pokemon Coordinator, I was so nervous, I had Beautifly in my stomach! When I first left home...all I could think about was my parents and my brother. I missed them everyday. That's when I remembered the things my Mother told me: 'No matter what happens...remember that I always be there to support you, even when I'm not there'. Hearing that made me feel so much better...and Kenny and I won so many contests, and when I came home with gold trophy, they were so happy and so proud of me...I cried tears of joy for almost an hour."

Kaya giggled while Goldie and the rest smiled. Then, Kira got up and walked over to a case on the nightstand.

"Grandma?" Kaya asked. "What are you doing?"

"I want to give you something," Kira replied as she opened the case...revealing 5 tattered old ribbons. "These are the ribbons I won in the Hoenn region." She then picked one of the ribbons up. "This one, I won back in Rustboro City. It's the first one I ever won, and ever since, I felt that it brought me good luck." She then approached Kaya with the ribbon...and put it in her granddaughter's palm. "Now, I want you to have this."

"But...but Grandma," Kaya started, "I can't take this-"

"I WANT you to have it, Kaya," Kira repeated. "Keep it with you so it will feel like I'll always be with you, no matter where you go...and remember one thing: you're never alone. You have me...and you Goldie and all your Pokemon."

Upon hearing that, Kaya smiled before she embraced the 5 members of her party, causing them to coo happily. Even Kenny and Butter joined in on the group hug. The only one who didn't participate was Waiwai, who sat at the top of the stairs, listening in with slight intrigue.

"Now Kaya," Kira began, "you continue that island challenge, you battle as many battles as you possibly can, get stronger, along with your Pokemon, and no matter what happens...never, EVER give up."

"...Thanks, Grandma," Kaya smiled as they embraced each other. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dearie," Kira replied. "Now then, go back to bed. You're going to need your rest, tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kaya nodded before she turned to Goldie and the rest. "Come on, guys. Let's go back to bed."

The Pokemon all nodded their heads before they began to head upstairs with their trainer, but as they did, Kaya stopped to look at Kira, who was on her way back to bed with Kenny and Butter.

"Grandma?" Kaya asked, causing the woman to look up at her. "Thanks."

"...Of course," Kira smiled.

XXX

The next morning, Kaya had gotten dressed, taken a quick bath, brushed her teeth and hair, and packed her bag. Now, she was busy eating her breakfast: a short stack of Kira's delicious pancakes, while the Pokemon were on the floor, eating their kibbles. It was a good thing Kira bought some extra bags of food, just in case.

"Are they good, Kaya?" asked Kira.

"Mm-hmm!" Kaya nodded.

"You sure seem to be in better spirits than you were, last night," Kira mused, but then, all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Oh...who's that, I wonder?"

"I got it!" Kaya replied as she got up from the table and opened the door, revealing Lillie and Hau. "Oh, hey, guys! I mean...Alola!"

"And Alola to you, too, Kaya!" Hau replied.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Lillie. "The professor's already waiting for us at the marina."

"Well, I was just about to finish up breakfast," Kaya replied, "but I'll be with you guys soon."

"Cool!" Hau answered. "We'll all go together!"

"Great!" Kaya exclaimed. "Just gimme a couple more minutes!"

She then hurried back inside to finish her pancakes.

"Leaving, already?" Kira asked as her granddaughter finished off the last two bites of her pancakes.

"Mm-hmm!" Kaya nodded before she swallowed. "Professor Kukui is waiting for us down at the marina!"

"Well, you best not keep him waiting," Kira replied.

"You guys finished eating?" Kaya asked as she approached her Pokemon, who all made noises of confirmation. "Great! Then everyone, back in your Poke Balls!" She then held up her Poke Balls and summoned Wahine, Nalu, Tapper, Kaulu, and Waiwai back inside, while Goldie remained out of hers. "Ready to go, Goldie?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie barked, wagging her tail happily.

"Let's get going, then!" Kaya exclaimed as she ran outside. "Bye Grandma! I'm off!"

"Bye, dear!" Kira called. "Good luck, and have fun!"

"We will!" Kaya called back.

"And Goldie!" Kira added, causing the Shiny Riolu to look back at her. "Look after Kaya, understand?"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie nodded before she ran off after her trainer, along with Lillie and Hau, while Kira, Kenny, and Butter watched.

"...That girl is going to make something of herself by the end of this," Kira smiled. "I just know it."

XXX

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA~!" Lillie screamed as she, Hau, Kaya, and Goldie rode on the back of Tauros, who charged the streets of Hau'oli City.

"See?!" Kaya asked. "I told you this would be a lot faster, didn't I?!"

"YAHOOOOOOOOO~!" Hau hollered. "THIS IS AWESOME~!"

"GET ME DOWN!" Lillie cried.

Goldie gritted her teeth as she held onto the saddle, while Kaya only laughed. She figured it would be a lot faster if she called Tauros using the Ride Pager. Besides, she didn't want it to go to waste.

Before too long, the children arrived at the marina, where Kukui was already waiting for them...next to a rather old-looking boat.

"Hi, Professor Kukui!" Kaya called as she, Goldie, Hau, and Lillie hopped off of Tauros, whom was summoned back into the Ride Pager.

"Well, there you are!" Kukui answered. "I was wondering when you'd show up, yeah!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Kaya replied before she looked over at the boat. "So...is this the boat we're taking?"

"Yep!" Kukui answered. "This baby's gonna take us all the way to Akala Island!"

"Uh...you sure this old thing's really seaworthy?" asked Hau. "No offense."

"Hey, don't call her old!" Kukui scolded. "I prefer to call her a classic! Well seasoned, yeah?"

"I quite like that it...err...I mean 'she' has a sense of history," said Lillie.

"Pew~!" Nebby cried as it once struggled to get out of the bag, but Lillie quickly calmed it down.

"So, everybody ready to head out?" asked Kukui.

"You betcha!" Hau replied.

"Riolu-lu!" Goldie chirped.

"Goldie's in and so am I!" Kaya added.

"I'm ready, too," Lillie nodded.

"All right, then!" Kukui exclaimed. "Raise the sails! We're off to Akala Island!"

"Sounds like pirate-talk," Kaya muttered.

On that, the children quickly got on board the boat, and once Kukui untied her from the pier and unfurled the sail, the boat began to sail off with the tide. As Kukui steered at the helm, the kids stood at the bow of the ship to take in the view.

"Wow...!" Kaya whispered in amazement. "It's beautiful!"

"Whoa, check it out!" Hau exclaimed as he pointed off starboard. "A herd of Lapras!"

Kaya followed his finger and indeed saw a small herd of Lapras, swimming along the surface.

"Oh, wow!" Kaya exclaimed, using the Poke Finder on Rotom to snap a quick picture.

"Riolu!" Goldie barked, also in awe.

"Hey, Kukui!" Hau called. "Can't you make this boat go any faster?!"

"If we push the boat any faster than this," Lillie began, holding onto her hat, "she might break apart before we even get halfway to Akala!"

"Ah, you're just afraid your silly old hat will fly off!" Hau replied. "Anyway, I wonder what kind of island Akala is like!"

"We won't really know until we get there, huh?" Kaya asked. "I'll admit...I was nervous, at first...but now I'm more excited than ever! Seeing all these new places with new Pokemon! I almost don't know where to begin!"

"Yeah, you're tellin' me!" Hau agreed.

At that moment, Kaya held open her hand...which held the ribbon that Kira gave her. As she looked at it, she smiled before she clenched her fist tight and looked up at the sky.

"...Mom...Dad...Grandma," she whispered. "Just watch me! I'll make all of you proud! I'll beat this island challenge...and then...I'll be the very best, like no one ever was!"

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
